You And I Collide
by LoLo06
Summary: Spencer Carlin has just moved to L.A with her family. She meets a lot of new people... the best one... Ashley Davies. They have a unique relationship. Just when they are getting somewhere things go wrong and people get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was 6:30 in the morning and I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing over and over again. I hate that sound because it means it's time for my first day of school in a new city. I barely got any sleep the night before because I could not stop thinking about today. Attending a new school really makes me apprehensive. I'm kind of shy and it takes me awhile to open up to people. Which, in turn, causes me to have a harder time making friends. Don't get me wrong, I had a great group of friends back in Ohio. I've been friends with them pretty much since the first day of kindergarten. I just don't think sharing a box of animal cookies will help me make friends in high school. _Well I better not waste anymore time thinking about what could happen today and just get on with it._

I got up and got in the shower. It would usually not be so easy getting in the bathroom with two brothers around, one of which takes longer than me to get ready. Glen says it's because "It's not easy looking this good." He is quite the cocky one, but I still love him. Anyways, I set my alarm clock to go off earlier than usual, so I could get in the shower before anyone else. I hate being late and I need time to make sure I look great for my first day.

About twenty minutes later my shower was over. I got out and wrapped myself in my towel. It was so steamy I had to wipe the condensation off the bathroom mirror in order to see myself. As I started brushing my teeth someone started knocking on the bathroom door, as if they were going to break through it.

"Spencer hurry up! I need to get in there!" yelled Glen while knocking on the door a couple more times.

_Just like clockwork._ "I will be out in a minute!" I yelled back, my voice a little muffled because of my mouth full of toothpaste.

Just like I had said I was done in a couple minutes. Ok so I took my sweet time just because Glen was an ass about getting in the bathroom. I opened the door and there he stood, with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor.

"Finally." he said brushing past me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Your welcome." Then he shut the door in my face. I shook my head and walked back to my room. I was thankful I had picked out my outfit for today, last night. It's stressful trying to figure out what to wear in the morning. It took me a little while last night, but I had decided on my denim capri pants, a pink colored tank top, and a white, zipper-up, hooded, t-shirt. It was one of those half t-shirts that only goes half-way down my torso, so you can see my tank top underneath. I also had chosen a pair of pink flip flops to match. I always had to have matching flip flops. I just left my hair down because it looks best that way, I think.

Once I was done with my morning rituals I grabbed my book bag from my desk chair and went downstairs. I could smell something tasty being cooked in the kitchen. _Mom must have the night shift._ She always makes breakfast for us when she doesn't have to work in the morning. As I got closer my nose was telling me it was pancakes... and bacon. I entered the kitchen and saw my Mother cooking pancakes and bacon of course. _I was right!_

"Good morning Spencer." my Mom said cheerfully, while handing me a plate of food.

My mouth began to water as I grabbed my plate. Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food of all time. "Good morning." I said as I walked into the dining room and sat down in between my brother ,Clay, and my Dad. I began to eat my food like it was going out of style. I didn't even notice that my Dad stopped reading his newspaper, my brother had stopped eating, and they were both just watching me gobble up my food.

"Hungry Spenc?" Clay asked sarcastically.

I paused for a second to swallow some food. "Mmhmm." I nodded. They both just laughed at me. "What I can't help it!" I said defensively, and then began to laugh as well.

Just then Glen walked in. "Whoa Spencer!" He said while sitting down across from me. Here comes another smart remark. "Keep eating like that and you'll be fatter than you already are in no time." he laughed.

I laughed sarcastically. "Wow you're so funny Glen... not!" I replied. We both didn't really mean what we were saying. This is just how our relationship works. Glen was always the one picking on me. I guess that's his way of showing affection.

"You kids might want to stop talking and start eating or you're going to be late for school." My Mom said upon entering the dining room. _There she goes again, nagging away._

"Don't worry so much Mom." Glen replied with a hint of irritation.

Then Clay spoke up. "Mom's right. It's going to take us sometime to find our classes seeing as it's a big school, and we've never been there before." Clay was always the practical one. He almost never got in trouble and he gets straight A's. I think he feels he has to be perfect because he is adopted. But I know that doesn't matter to my family. Our parents treat us all equally.

All three of us were finally in the car and on our way to school. This is where I started to get more nervous. Then my cell phone went off, distracting me for a moment. It was a text message from one of my best friends back in Ohio, Scott. "Don't be nervous about your first day Spenc. Miss you!" _How does he know me so well? _Anyways it made me smile. Okay so he wasn't just one of my best friends. We were a couple for about six months, and I lost my virginity to him. Then my parents told me we were moving, so I broke up with him at the beginning of the summer. To tell you the truth I wasn't so bumped, but he was crushed. I always felt like he liked me more than I liked him. I'm sure he still has feelings for me, but I was over it. His text message did help calm me down though, and before I knew it we were at King High School. _Here we go._

Clay immediately got out of the car and ran off to find his classes. "See you guys later."

Glen and I got out of the car as well. I expected Glen to run off like Clay, but instead he surprised me. "Hey if you need anything just let me know?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Glen." _He must know I'm nervous. I guess he does have his good sides._

"Yeah well… you're going to need all the help you can get." he said while giving me a pat on the back like I was one of his buddies. _Ouch! He practically made me fall on my face! And just when I thought he was going to be nice for a change._

I saw him walk for a little and then stop, he looked around for a moment, and then started walking again in a different direction. He walked up to the first girl he thought was a "ten", I'm sure, and put his arm around her shoulder. I'm confident I heard him say one of his "smooth pick-up lines" he had been rehearsing in his room before school this morning. _That's Glen for you._ I laughed a little when the girl walked away and Glen walked after her. _At least he's determined._

All the sudden I heard the bell ring. _Shit! I must have spaced out for a longer time than I thought._ I ran inside hoping my Calculus class would be easy to find. I was wrong. I swear I flew up and down every single hall in that school in a matter of seconds. _Ok what room is this... 219? Yes that's it!_ I got closer and closer, then ran inside and shut the door swiftly. A few seconds later, after I caught my breath, I turned around and noticed everyone starring at me. _I think this would be a good time to find a seat._

I started making my way over to an empty seat, with my face as red as a lobster, when I heard a voice. "Excuse me miss!" the teacher said sternly. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up. "What is your name?"

"Spencer Carlin." I said quietly. _Why is everyone still looking at me?_

"Speak up please!" _Oh shut up you old hag!_

I cleared my throat. "Spencer Carlin." I repeated louder. _Now if she didn't hear that she better get a hearing aid!_

"Spencer Carlin." she repeated to herself while looking down the attendance list. "Oh you must be the new transfer student." she stated.

I nodded. "Yes."

She looked at me with a smile like she knew something I didn't. "Well Ms. Carlin... will you come up to the front of the class please?" she said and waved her hand in a "come-up-here" motion.

_Ugh… why?_ I walked up to the front of the class as the teacher walked over to her closet. I looked at the class and they were all smiling too. _What is going on?_ I looked back over to the teacher and saw her take out a big, dark blue, pointed hat, like a witches hat, and by big I mean gigantic! It must have been two feet tall. Again she walked over to me with a smile. _She's really enjoying this isn't she? I hate her already!_

"Here you go Spencer." she said standing in front of me and holding the hat up. I took it, and then looked at her to try and figure out if she was joking. _What am I suppose to do? I am so not putting this on! Am I... ?_ Then I got my answer. "Well put it on! I make every student that is late where that for the whole class period. Now put it on and take a seat." she said while walking over to sit at her desk. I reluctantly put it on while my classmates began to laugh and whisper. I walked back to my seat with my head down.

"It's a witch!" I heard a classmate call out and everyone started laughing. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out who said it. _We'll just see who's laughing when they have to wear this effin thing!_

As I sat down the teacher began her first day of school rituals. Of course I was too filled with embarrassment to pay any attention. _She should have thought about that when she came up with this great plan, for making kids come to class on time. _As class went on my classmates stopped looking at me. Finally! I started to look around the room and take it all in. Then all the sudden I heard someone whisper my name.

"Psst! Spencer!" _There it is again._ I looked around and found where it was coming from. It was a brunette haired girl on my left. But not just any brunette haired girl. _She is… wow! Wait... what the hell was that? Wow? Why would I say that about a girl?_ _The teacher must have me so stressed already I can't even think straight. Yeah that's it._

She had medium length, loosely curled hair, with bangs pulled to the side, deep brown eyes with long eyelashes, and a perfect smile that seemed to brighten up the room instantly. She has the body of a model and was wearing a black, spaghetti strap tank top that was quite revealing, if I do say so myself, a denim miniskirt with a pair of black, strap, heels. _She has a great body! There I go again not thinking clearly._ "Hey don't worry about Mrs. Richards or anyone laughing. She's gotten everyone to wear that hat at one point or another, so don't feel like you're the only one." she smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks a lot." I smiled and started not to feel like a compete loser.

"No problem. Besides you look kinda cute in it." she looked a little surprised by herself after saying that and just laughed it off. I smiled and began to blush. _Why am I blushing? What is going on with me today? Whatever it is it really needs to go away._ "Oh yeah, my name's Ashley by the way."

"Spencer." I replied cooly.

She laughed a little again. _What did I do now?_ "Yeah I knew that already."

"Oh... right." I remembered the teacher had asked me my name earlier. _Nice one Spencer._

Ashley smiled once more and then turned around to start taking notes. I did the same. Before I knew it class was over. I just wanted to get out of the class as fast as I could before I embarrassed myself anymore. I ran up to Mrs. Richards desk and gave her back her hat.

"Thank you Spencer. Don't be late tomorrow." she joked in a sweet voice.

"Oh I won't Mrs. Richards." I replied smiling fakely, and mocking her tone of voice.

I then walked as quickly as possible to the classroom door. _Who knows what my next teacher will do to me if I'm late._ I was almost home free when suddenly my foot slipped on the floor and I started to fall backwards. My whole body started to tighten as the thought of extreme pain entered my mind. Just as I was about to hit the floor I felt someone grab me, however, it was already too late and we both fell back. As I laid there with someone's leg under me, I paused for a moment at the thought of getting up and having to deal with who ever it was I fell on. _Can I just turn back time?_ I knew I couldn't, so I got to my feet and turned around. _Oh no! It's her._

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me up?" she asked. _Oh great she's pissed._

She held out her hand, and I grabbed it to help her up. The moment we touched I could feel a tingling sensation run all the way up my arm and down to my toes. I pulled her up with a little more strength than I needed to, and she ended up being just inches from me. We both starred at each other for a minute. I felt as though I wouldn't be able to breath again. The moment was ruined when some guy trying to get out of the classroom bumped into Ashley, causing her to fall into my arms. _Wow her skin is really soft. Ugh damn it Spencer, stop that!_

"Hey watch it!" Ashley yelled at the guy as she stepped back from me.

I finally snapped out of my trance. "Oh my god Ashley I'm so sorry for falling on you are you ok?" I asked, talking really fast, while picking up Ashley's bag and handing it to her.

"Whoa slow down Spencer. I'm ok. You didn't hurt me or anything so don't worry ok?" she smiled again. _Wow this girl is really nice._

"Really? You're not mad?" I might be if I was in her position.

"No it was just an accident. Now if you broke something I might be a little angry." We both laughed and started to walk down the hall together. "You do owe me now though." she said with a serious face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You know, since I was the cushion that broke your fall and everything. I think you owe me something for saving your life." she said jokingly.

I laughed. _This girl is funny too._ "Ok. So what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Hhmmm..." she said taping her index finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. _She definitely has a good personality._ "How about you buy me lunch today?"

"Really? That's all I have to do for you after you saved me life?" I asked dramatically.

"I know, I know. It's a lot to ask, but what can I say?" she said joking back. We both started laughing again.

"Well if that's what I have to do then I'll do it." I said acting like it was a lot of work.

Ashley stopped in front of another classroom. "Alright well, this is my next class, so I'll see you at lunch Spencer." she said while walking inside.

"See you later." I said and walked off to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout the rest of my classes I couldn't stop thinking about the cool, funny, and beautiful girl I had just befriended. Another thing I couldn't stop thinking about was the way I was feeling about her. It was something I never felt before and I couldn't explain it. All I knew was that it felt really good.

Finally lunch time came around. I went to my locker to drop off my books and grab some money. Then I went to the cafeteria in search of Ashley. I looked around for a few seconds and then spotted her. She was sitting at a round table with some other girls. They all looked so rich and pretty. It was kind of intimidating because I was never one of the rich, popular girls. I did say I was going to buy her lunch though, so I had to go over. I was never the kind of person that didn't follow through with what I said I would do.

I walked right up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Ashley!" All the girls at the table stopped talking and looked up at me. _Ok this is kind of awkward._

Ashley turned around slowly. "Hey Spencer." she said in an unhappy tone. There was something different about her now. She didn't smile that perfect smile of hers. She didn't even look me in the eye, as if she was embarrassed by me.

_I guess I'll just ignore her weird behavior for now._ "So do you know what you want for lunch?"

Ashley turned around, facing away from me, with her head down. "Umm..." she stuttered. _What is going on with her?_

Just then a Latino girl, in a cheerleading uniform, stood up, walked over to me, and looked me up and down, like she was sizing me up. _Okay… ?_ "Ashley who the hell is this girl?" she asked with an attitude.

I was never one to be rude to someone right off the bat, so I decided to introduce myself. "Oh hi I'm Spencer." I put my hand out for her to shake, but I found out that wasn't such a good idea.

The girl didn't shake my hand or give me her name. "Oh yeah. You're the new girl aren't you? The one that was wearing that ridiculous hat this morning?" she asked and laughed a little remembering it.

"Umm... yeah that was me." I said not really wanting to admit it.

"Where are you from again?" the Latino girl asked.

"I just moved here from Ohio actually."

The girl smirked, turned around, and sat back down across from Ashley. "Ok listen up new girl. We own this school and we don't hang out with losers... especially the ones from cow town Ohio like you." she laughed and all the other girls laughed along with her, except Ashley. She was still sitting there with her head bent down. "So why don't you go find some other losers and buy them lunch ok?" I just stood there dumbfounded. _What the hell did I ever do to these girls? They don't know one thing about me and they're already writing me off._ I waited a second to see if Ashley would say anything. "Buh bye!" the Latino girl added, waving her hand goodbye and smiling.

I didn't want to, but I decided to control my temper and not cause a bigger scene than there already was. "Screw you Ashley." I said with disappointment in my voice. I walked away not even bothering to turn around to see if Ashley looked at me. I was furious with all of them but mostly her. _How could she be so nice one minute and completely blow me off the next? Could this day get any worse?_

I decided to go outside and get some air because I had lost my appetite. I sat down at one of the lunch tables in the corner so I wouldn't be bothered. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what happened and then, out of nowhere, a boy came and sat down next to me.

"Hey!" he said with enthusiasm. I looked up at him for a minute. He had short blonde hair that was spiked into a little mohawk, but not the punk rocker kind. It was a stylish kind of mohawk without the sides of his hair being shaved off. He had light green eyes and an athletic build, like he played football. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a solid, black, button-up, t-shirt. _He's pretty cute._ Just then his voice knocked me from my thoughts. "Hello." he said waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to new girl!" he laughed a little.

_Wow I really need help with this spacing out problem._ "Hi. I'm sorry... I was just thinking about something."

"That's ok. I just saw what those girls did to you in the caff and I wanted to make sure you were ok." he said seeming sincere.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor." I smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm Derek." he said putting out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand while saying, "I'm Spencer."

"So... you are ok, aren't you?" he asked again.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I sighed. "I just thought one of those girls was my friend and obviously you know how that turned out."

"Well you shouldn't worry about those girls. They are mean to everyone they don't like, which is almost everyone." he laughed. "They think they are so great, but really, not many people like them."

"Is that so?" I asked, but it was more of a statement. "I can't figure out why no one would like them." I said in a joking tone.

"Haha... yeah."

_I wonder if he knows Ashley. Maybe I can get some insight into why she treated me this way._ I decided to ask him. "Do you know any of those girls? Like really know them?"

"Well that girl who was talking crap to you is Madison. The varsity, head cheerleader and all around slut." We both laughed. _I knew it... some people are so predictable._ "The rest of those girls are like her entourage. They are too scared to stand up to her, but I guess they really want to be popular... so they pretty much do whatever she tells them."

"Even Ashley?" I couldn't see her as a follower for some reason.

"Ashley... no not her." Derek trailed off trying to think. "Ashley doesn't hang out with them all the time. She's different. I actually use to date her."

I sensed they did not have a good break up by the tone in his voice. But I really wanted to find out more about her... and Derek. "So what happened? If you don't mind me asking." _I did just meet the guy. I don't want him to think I'm really nosy or anything._

"Umm..." he paused for a moment. "To put it lightly... she kind of went crazy." _What? That's putting it lightly?_ I waited for him to go on. "She had extreme mood swings... and I don't just mean in a PMS way. I mean in a Bi-polar kind of way. Everything was great between us and then one day she just snapped. She said she hated me and never wanted to see me again." he paused. "I don't really like to go into details about it. But you can ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing." he said looking away from me so I couldn't see his face. _Ashley must have really hurt him._

Now I felt guilty for asking him about the break up. "I'm sorry Derek. We don't have to talk about her anymore." I said while putting a hand on his shoulder. _Let's see... what else can I ask him to change the subject?_ "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Football." he said simply. "I've been playing since I was like eight. It's my life." _I knew he must have played some kind of sport. Football players are so hot. Scott plays football. I guess I have always been attracted to football players. _

"That's cool! I..." The bell rang just then, signaling the end of lunch hour. I looked around and saw everyone heading inside. Then I looked back at Derek. "I better get to class." I said while picking up my purse and standing.

Derek stood up too. "Yeah me too." We both started heading to the door. As we entered the school, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I caught a glimpse of Ashley watching us from a distance. _That's strange. Maybe she is crazy like Derek said._ "So... I hope to see you around more often." Derek said, although it came out more like a question.

_Does that mean he wants to see more of me?_ "Yeah I'll see you later." I smiled and started walking away from him. When I turned around completely I noticed that Ashley had disappeared. I decided to just forget about her. Whether she was crazy or not I definitely knew she was mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got through the rest of the day without and mishaps or running into any of the girls from lunch. I found out that Derek was in my Introduction to Food class. His excuse for being in that class, "I'm a senior and I just wanted to take an easy class." _It's not going to be easy for him though. It's the first day and I already know he sucks at cooking because we were partnered together. What a great coincidence!_

When the final bell rang I walked to my locker to get the homework I was already assigned. Then I started walking to my brother's car. I was almost to the parking lot when I heard my name being called once again. That voice sounds familiar. I turned around and there she was. _Oh great!_

"Hey Spencer wait up!" she said while speed walking over and waving her hand so I would be sure to see her. _What does she want now?_ I really wanted to walk away but a part of me was really curious to know what she wanted. _Why does this girl have control over me already?_ She was finally in front of me but said nothing. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. She looked down.

_I don't have time for this. I'm sure my brothers are already waiting for me at the car._ "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. _Maybe to apologize like she should!_

"I saw you with Derek today." she said looking at me now._ That's what this is about? She didn't even think of apologizing. Is she just jealous about her ex-boyfriend talking to me?_

This got me more angry. I started walking away and Ashley followed. "I don't have time for this! Listen me and Derek were just talking so you don't have to get all jealous ok!"

"No you've got it all wrong Spencer. That's not why I'm..."

I cut her off. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you!" I was finally at my brother's car and spun around to look at her. "Why don't you come talk to me when you feel like apologizing, and then maybe we can talk about your jealousy ok?" I said firmly and loudly. Ashley stood there for a minute dumbfounded.

"Spencer! Are you coming?" Clay asked hanging out of the passenger's seat window. Like I said, they were already waiting for me in the car.

"Spencer listen..." Ashley started but I cut her off again.

"I have to go." I said while opening the car door and getting inside. Glen drove off before Ashley had a chance to say anything else.

"Damn it!" Ashley yelled and everyone in the parking lot looked over. She looked around. "What the hell are you all looking at?" she yelled and stomped off to her car. She was so mad at herself that she sped off so fast she left tread marks in the student parking lot.

--

On the ride home nothing was said for about ten minutes. Glen and Clay must have been a little shocked to see me arguing with a girl on the first day of school. Glen was the one to finally say something about it.

"What was up with you and that girl Spencer?" he said looking at me in his rearview mirror. _I knew he would be the first to ask about it. He is nosy… like I kind of am._

I looked out the window and sighed. "Nothing." I replied simply.

"That was so not nothing. I could see the anger in your eyes." he said laughing a little and pointing to his eyes.

"It's complicated Glen." _Take the hint! I don't want to talk about it_.

Then Clay popped into the conversation. "Just leave her alone Glen. She doesn't want to talk about it." Clay always stood up for me.

"Thank you!" He nodded in return.

Glen decided to give up this time. "Fine but you're going to tell me eventually." he said confidently. "You have to tell me about that girl too. She is smoking hot!" he said with enthusiasm.

I don't know why but I felt a bit of jealousy after he said that. "Shut up Glen."

"What? She is." he repeated. He hit Clay on the arm and looked over at him. "Come on Clay. Tell me she isn't hot."

Clay paused. "Yeah, yeah… she's pretty."

"Ha I told you Spencer!" he said pointing. _You don't have to tell me twice. Ugh... I'm mad at her and I still keep giving her compliments! Something is for sure wrong with me._

In a few more minutes we were home. I got out of the car and looked up at our house. I think this was the first time since we moved here that I actually called it home. This house did have it's benefits. My room was bigger, and instead of sharing a bathroom with five people, I only have to share it with three. Plus it was a lot prettier. It was a two story, blue-grey, Victorian, and it had a good sized backyard. Attached to it was a two car garage complete with a basketball hoop above the doors for Glen to practice. There is also a walkway leading from the front door to the driveway made out of millions of pebbles. I never really looked at it, but now, I thought it was beautiful.

I walked inside the house and found my Dad in the kitchen starting dinner. My parents' rolls were kind of reversed. My Dad worked the usual nine to five job as a social worker, but sometimes came home early. My mom worked crazy hours because she is a Doctor. Sometimes nights, sometimes days, and sometimes weekends, so we didn't see her as much. This left my Dad to attend to cooking and cleaning, and Mom brought home the "bacon", well most of it anyway. I was glad my Dad was home more often than Mom though. I could talk to him so much easier than Mom.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled at him as I entered the kitchen. _Oh no... he took out his old "Kiss the Cook" apron._

He smiled back. "Hi sweetie. How was your first day of school?" _I knew that was coming._ I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to tell him everything. "Spencer? Is something wrong.

I looked up at him. "No. Not really. Maybe." I sighed. "My first day was… interesting. I just didn't think it would go the way that it did."

He took a drink and set his glass of water back down. "Well what happened?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"The short version is I made friends with this girl named Ashley."

"Doesn't sound bad so far." I gave him a look to let him know I wasn't finish. "Sorry. Go on." he made a gesture with his hand.

"So I was going to buy her lunch, but when I found her in the caff, with a bunch of her friends, they called me a loser and told me to leave. Ashley didn't even say anything, she just sat there like she didn't even know me." I took a breath and let it sink in to my Dad. "Then this guy named Derek came up to me to see if I was ok because he saw what happened between me and those girls. So we talked for a bit and I found out he's in one of my classes and he's really nice."

"I better watch out for him then." he joked.

I playfully hit him. "Dad!"

"Don't worry Spencer. I trust you." _Mom would never say that. That's why I won't be telling her all this._

"So I figured Ashley would never talk to me again. Then at the end of the day I heard her yelling for me. I thought she might want to apologize so I stopped and waited for her to talk. Then she started talking about how she saw Derek and I together. I knew she was jealous so I basically got in the car without saying anything and we drove off."

Dad still looked at me as if he thought I had more to say. After a moment he spoke up. "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He turned around and stirred something in one of the pots. "Well you sure did have an interesting day, didn't you?" he smiled.

"You could say that." I said. "So Dad, since you counsel kids all the time and everything, can you give me your professional advice on this girl." My Dad is a very wise man. He can usually figure out what's going on with a kid just after he meets him/her once.

"Well you really haven't given me much to work with." he said picking up some spaghetti sauce, with a spoon, and tasting it. "Taste this." he stated while dipping the spoon in the pot again and moving it close to my mouth, with his hand under it, so it wouldn't drip on the floor.

I took a big mouth full not realizing how hot it was going to be in my mouth. "Ooowww." I said muffled, covering my mouth and breathing out the hotness.

My Dad laughed a little. "I'm sorry I should've warned you."

"Yeah maybe!" I said pretending to be mad. "It's really good though. So are you going to tell me what you think about Ashley yet?" I was really curious. I hopped up on our counter to sit down. _This might take awhile. Sometimes my Dad just goes on and on about things._

"Ok... let's see." he said trying to think. "One obvious reason as to why she didn't stick up for you when those other girls were being rude is because she didn't want them to pick on her either."

_I think I could've figured that out myself Dad._ "Duh! I was talking about her serious mood swing. Do you think she could be Bi-polar or something?"

"I couldn't really tell you Spencer. I have a feeling she's not Bi-polar, but I couldn't be sure without meeting her first. I have a feeling there is something beneath the surface that's bothering her though." I sat there and thought about what my Father was saying. "Maybe you shouldn't write her off just yet. Maybe she's dealing with something that's making her very emotional. Maybe she really needs someone to talk to. I bet if you give her a chance she will open up to you."

"Maybe." I said simply.

"I'm not saying you have to ever talk to her again if you don't want to. But I've learned, through experience, that people can surprise you. Maybe she just needs someone to listen to her. And if you're like me, which I believe you are, you're a very good listener."

"That's true." I said smiling and trying to act like I was perfect. My Dad laughed and tousled my hair. Just then I heard my phone go off, in my bag, letting me know I had a text message. I hoped down and went to go grab my phone. I was about to go upstairs for some privacy when I remembered Dad. I ran back into the kitchen and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Dad." I smiled and started walking back upstairs.

"Your welcome." he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked up the stairs and took a right. My room was the second one on the left. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and fell back on my pink comforter and matching pillows. It felt good to relax and just lay there for a minute. Then I heard my phone go off again. I grabbed it and noticed I have five messages, a few from Scott and a couple from a number I didn't recognize.

I looked at Scott's messages first. The first one read, "Why didn't you text me back this morning?", the second, "Never mind... how was your first day?", the third, "I really miss you Spenc." _Geez this guy needs to get a grip already! I moved across the country and he still can't let go. He's acting like a little girl. _I decided to text him back so he might stop whining. "Sorry I didn't text you back this morning. I just had a busy day. But I'm going to eat dinner so I'll ttyl." It was just an excuse so he wouldn't text me back… hopefully.

Next I looked at my last two texts from the unknown number. The first one said, "Hey Spencer! Just wanted to say I had a great time with you in Intro to Food class." _Oh this must be Derek's number. _I read the next text. "Oh sorry this is Derek by the way. Text me back sometime." _That's weird. I never gave Derek my number. I wonder how he got it? _I decided I would text him later because dinner was going to be ready soon, and I had some homework to get started on.

I turned over on my stomach and pulled my bag from the floor on to my bed. I pulled out my books and was about to get started when I got another text from Scott. _Eerrr does this guy ever quit? _This text message he asked why I never talked to him anymore. _Ok I'm just going to have to give it to him straight. _"Listen to me Scott. Things aren't going to be the same between us anymore. I moved across the country and we are not together. You can't keep trying to be like we used to... it's just not going to work. I've moved on and you have to too!" _Ok that might have been a little harsh, but I'm trying to do my homework. Besides it's all true and he needed to hear it._

After I texted him he didn't reply. _Alright, maybe I got through to him this time. _I finally got started on my Calculus homework first. I was always really good at math, and I thought it was pretty fun. That's why I got put in a senior math class. _Maybe I should be a math tutor at school? I saw a sign today, on a bulletin board, about the school needing more tutors. Plus I would get paid and I could sure use some extra money._

I was almost done with my calculus when I heard Dad yelling from downstairs. "Kids it's time for dinner!" he said. _Oh good, I'm starving! _I got up and ran downstairs as quick as possible. I almost ran Clay over while doing this.

"Whoa Spencer watch out. The food's not going anywhere."

"Sorry Clay." I said already making my way to our dining room table.

I sat down, ready and waiting, for my spaghetti and meatballs. My Dad is an excellent Chef too, so I knew this was going to be an excellent meal. There was already garlic bread, plates, silverware, and napkins on the table. Clay entered and sat down on my right side, Glen finally joined us and sat across from Clay. Those were our usual seats. My Dad entered with a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. He sat at the head of the table of course, on the left hand side of me.

He put the bowl down and said, "Alright, let's eat!"

I grabbed the tongs and picked up my portion of spaghetti and meatballs as fast as I could. "Geez Spencer take it easy." Glen said.

"You're just mad because I grabbed them before you." I laughed and handed him the tongs. I began to chow down and then heard our front door open.

My Mother walked in with her scrubs on and her purse. _She's late again. _"Hello everyone." she said while walking into the dining room, smiling. "Hi." all of us kids said in unison.

My Father got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi hunny. You're just in time for dinner."

"Oh great!" she said while sitting down. "I had such a long day I could use one of your home cooked meals." She got her food and started eating. "So how was everyone's first day of school?" she asked looking at all of us expectantly.

Glen sat back in his seat and put his feet on the table. "Well I'm pleased to announce that I got five phone numbers from some hotties today!"

"Feet off the table Glen. You know that." Dad said firmly and he listened.

"Is that really what you should be concentrating on Glen?" Mom asked sternly.

Glen shrugged. _Haha he's going to get it now. _"I'm at a new school Mom... I gotta meet the cool peeps, you know what I'm saying?"

"Stop trying to act like you're so bad!" I said.

"What are you talking about Spenc? I'm super bad!" he said while crossing his arms and doing a gangster pose. _What a nerd! _We all laughed. Glen was definitely the jokester of the family, and he always knew how to make us laugh.

"Well after you meet some of the cool peeps..." My mom said using her fingers as quotations around the words cool peeps. "... could you focus on your school work please?" she asked seriously.

"I can try. It might take a little while to meet everyone though." he laughed.

"Glen." Mom gave him one of her "I'm not joking" looks.

"Just kidding Mom." Glen said quickly and started eating again.. She patted him on the back and smiled.

Mom took a few bites of her food and then looked at me. "So what about you Spencer?" I was still chowing down and not really paying attention to her. "Spencer?" She asked again.

I looked up from my plate. "Hmm?" I said with food in my mouth.

"I asked how your first day of school was?" _Damn I was hoping this wouldn't come up. I really didn't want to talk to her about what happened today. She just worries too much and asks way too many questions. It kind of irritates me. No that's a lie... it really irritates me._

I was about to tell her... well pretty much nothing when Clay interjected. "Oh Mom I wanted to tell you about the A.P. classes I got into." he looked at me and winked. _Yes! Thank you Clay! I so owe him one for this._

We finished up dinner with more small talk, and without talking about my day. One by one we got up, and entered the kitchen, to put our dirty plates in the dishwasher. I am proud to say I ate two full plates, the same amount as my brothers. I have always been a good eater, even as a baby. I have never gained weight for it either. I figure I mine as well eat like this while I'm young.

After I helped clean up dinner I, hurriedly, ran upstairs just incase my mom was still wondering about my first day. As I walked into my room I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. I decided to turn on the TV while I finished up my English homework. It wasn't hard, just writing down definitions for some vocabulary words.

When I finished, I glanced over at my phone and was reminded that Derek had texted me. I decided to text him back at that moment. I started typing, "Hey Derek what's up?" Cute but casual.

A few seconds later my phone went off. "Hey Spencer. I'm glad you texted me back. I just got back from football practice. You?"

_Aww he's cute. _"Did you have fun? I'm just watching some TV. Just got done with my homework."

"Yeah it was ok. Coach worked us hard though."

"Maybe I can come to one of your games sometime. When does the season start?"

"Our first game is Friday actually. You should definitely come. I would be psyched!"

_Aww... he's really, really cute! _"Well I'll see what my schedule is like lol."

"Oh it's like that huh? Haha."

"Yeah I have so many friends at this school I just don't know if I would be able to make it." I texted, sarcastically.

"Hey don't worry ok? I will introduce you to some cool people tomorrow. I actually have a sister who is in your grade. Well, she's my step sister."

_So why is this guy single again? _"Ok that would be great!"

"K well I should go get in the shower. I have to admit, I stink lol."

_Ok that's a little too much information for me. _"Haha ok. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya Spenc." He called me Spenc... no one has called me Spenc except for my friends back in Ohio. It sounds good to hear it again.

"Oh wait! How did you get my cell number?" I was really curious about that because only my brothers knew my number, and I don't think they would give it out to a random guy. I waited about ten minutes and then decided he would never text back. _Maybe he didn't get it? Oh well. It's no big deal I guess. I'll just go ask Clay and Glen about it._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After exiting my room I headed across the hall to Clay's room. His door was slightly ajar, so I knocked on it and pushed it open slowly. I saw him sitting at his computer. "Hey Clay." I said while walking in and sitting on his bed.

He finally looked up at me. "Oh hey Spenc. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Well what are you doing? Looking at porn or something?" I laughed. I got his full attention after that one.

"Ha ha ha very funny." he said turning around in his swivel chair to talk. "So what's going on? Did you come in here to thank me for getting you out of talking to Mom about your day? I figured you wouldn't want to tell her about that fight you had with that girl."

"Well no... but I am very grateful! I actually wanted to ask if you gave my cell number to anyone today?"

"Nope. Why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just got this text message from a guy I met today, but I didn't give him my number. I just thought you or Glen might have."

"You should probably talk to Glen about that one. He's the one getting all the phone numbers from the hotties today." he said mimicking Glen in a funny voice. I laughed.

"Yeah I probably should." I said getting up from his bed and walking towards the door.

"Hey!" he called to me. I turned around to see what he wanted. "Just because you got out of telling Mom about you fighting in the parking lot doesn't mean you can with me."

I tried to play dumb. "What do you want to know about?"

"Why were you yelling at that girl? I've never seen you like that before." _Maybe I should tell Clay everything. It would feel good to get some of this stuff off my chest. I did talk to Dad but not about everything. Besides, I know Clay is trustworthy, and he will tell me his honest opinion no matter what. I also know he will love me no matter what. _

"I don't know. I mean, I know why I was yelling at her, but I don't know why I was so upset." I filled him in on all the details about Ashley being really nice and then letting her friends put me down for no reason. "Have you ever met someone and felt like you've known them all your life?"

"I can't say that I have." he said listening intently.

"Well I feel like that with Ashley. I feel like we have this certain kind of connection that I've never felt with anyone before. I... I can't even describe it. When she didn't say anything to stick up for me, I felt more disappointed than ever. Then she had the nerve the talk to me about being with her ex boyfriend. She didn't even want to apologize, she was just jealous and wanted to find out what I was doing with him."

"Did she actually say she was jealous?" Clay interrupted.

I thought for a minute. _Did she? _"Well... I guess she didn't." I admitted.

"Then how do you know she was? Maybe she wanted to tell you something completely different." _He sure pays attention to details doesn't he? No wonder he's so smart._

"I guess that's true." _I hate when he's right._

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. If it means that much to you anyway, and it sounds like it does."

"And why would you say that?"

"If it didn't would you be in my room talking to me about all this girl stuff?" he smiled. _He's right, yet again._

I sighed. "No." I said reluctantly. "So do you have any advice for me?"

"In my opinion, there's more to this girl than you think. I can tell you're really upset and it's not good to hold all that in. You need to talk to her about how you feel. You're right, there's no excuse for her behavior to you around her friends, but I think you should give her a chance to explain." he paused. "Everyone deserves another chance."

"You really think so?"

"Sure do." he said simply and honestly.

"You're just like Dad, you know that?" I paused. Clay looked confused. "I talked to him about this stuff earlier. Well not in so much detail, but he basically told me the same thing."

"Well what can I say... great minds think a like." he said pointing to his head. "So what are you going to do?"

_What am I going to do? _"I'm not sure yet. I need to think about it some more. I'll let you know when I decide though." I got up and walked over to his door. He turned around, back to his computer. "Thanks big brother."

He turned around and smiled. "No problem sis." Then I walked straight down the hall, past my room, to Glen's room on the right.

I could already hear one of his loud video games on. _Does he ever stop playing that? Maybe when he has a girlfriend... and that never lasts long. _I knocked and I'm assuming he didn't hear me. I knocked harder and still no answer. I finally barged in and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, cursing at his video game.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Can you turn that down for a minute. I need to ask you something."

He looked at me really quick, trying not to miss anything going on in his game. "What do you want?" he asked, still totally involved in his game.

_I guess he's not going to turn it down. _"Did you give anyone my cell phone number at school?" I asked, annoyed that he wasn't really listening to me.

"Come again?"

"Did you give someone my cell number at school?!" I yelled louder.

"No loser. No one wants your number. They just wanted mine." he smiled arrogantly.

"Yeah you keep thinking that Glen!" I yelled again.

I was about to walk out when Glen's voice stopped me. "Hey are you going to tell me about that hot girl you were yelling at?" _Oh now he pauses his game! _

"Why would I?"

"Cause I wanna get her number and maybe chill with her." he smiled.

"Don't you have enough numbers already?" I asked with attitude.

He got up from his bed and walked over to me. "Whoa Spencer! A guy can never have too many numbers." he said being completely serious.

After that comment I turned around and started walking out of his room. "That's lovely Glen." I said sarcastically while shutting his door.

"Don't hate the player Spencer!" I heard him call out through the closed door. _Yeah ok Glen!_

I made my way back to my room and stayed there the rest of the night. I needed sometime to think about what I should do about this Ashley situation. I changed into a tank top and pajama pants, and got comfortable under the covers. It was about eleven o'clock and I was pretty tired. I watched some TV and finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day I was walking to my first class as slow as humanly possible without being late. Why you might ask? I guess I was a little worried to see Ashley. Ok a lot worried! I didn't know if she was still going to be angry with me. Actually I didn't know how she was going to act at all. You can never tell with that girl. I already knew that about her.

I finally arrived, still early however, because I did not want to wear that stupid hat again! Ashley wasn't there, thankfully. I let out a sigh of relief and took the seat I sat in yesterday in the back.

There was about a minute left before the bell would ring, and Ashley would be late. Maybe she's not coming to class? I started to relax at the thought of that. I leaned down to grab my book and notebook, out of my bag, that was sitting on the side of my desk. All the sudden I saw two feet walk next to Ashley's desk. That's weird... she's wearing the same shoes Ashley had on yesterday. My eyes started wondering up her legs, I tried to skip her a and failed, her torso, her shoulders, and finally up to her head. Oh no... it's her.

Her back was turned towards me so she couldn't see my obvious staring. I noticed she was talking to one of the girls she was having lunch with yesterday. A moment later she sat down and I quickly turned forward as my heart began to race. Oh shoot! I hope she didn't notice me staring at her! I regained my composure and pretended I didn't know her at all. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of her looking my way. It gave me butterflies in my stomach for a second. I could have sworn she was about to say something to me, and then the teacher started class.

Fifteen minutes into class I had managed to sneak a couple glances her way. She looked gorgeous as usual. Does she just wake up like that every morning? It's hard to believe but I think she does. She just has this natural beauty about her. It's so stunning I can't even describe it. Darn! What the heck am I saying? Suddenly, I saw a folded piece of paper fly across my desk and almost hit me in the head.

I looked at her with confusion. She then mouthed the words, "Read it please." I looked at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking our way. I opened the note and began to read it.

**Spencer,**

**I'm really sorry about yesterday. I feel horrible about everything. I really need to talk to you about something. It's very important! Will you please hear me out?**

I wrote back, _What do you want to tell me?, _and threw it back to her.

**Can we talk about it at lunch?**

_Oh like lunch was yesterday? No thanks. How about you just tell me whatever you need to now. _I didn't want to be mean, but I'm sure as hell not setting myself up to get made fun of again.

**I swear it won't be like that this time Spencer. It'll just be me and you. Please! I'm like begging you here!**

_Fine I'll be there. _That's what I said anyway. I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her yet. She looked at me, whispered thank you, and smiled. Darn that smile! I looked away not wanting to start another day dream about her perfect features.

I looked at the clock and realized class was almost over. It's a good thing I'm already good at math, otherwise I might fail this class due to my lack of paying attention. The bell rang and I was out of there, without falling this time I might add. I wanted to get as far away from Ashley as I could incase she wanted to talk sooner than lunch.

While walking to my locker I passed that sign asking for tutors again. It reminded me that I needed to go sign up in the student services center. I was actually really excited about becoming a tutor. I felt like it was something I could do really well. I figured it would be ok to go now because my next class is study hall. So I headed off to the student services center.

It took a little while because I was still trying to figure my way around this school. I got there and walked up to the front desk. "Hi. I wanted to sign up to become a tutor." I said to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Ok I can help you with that." she smiled. "What subject were you thinking of?"

"Math." I said simply.

"Ok... and what's your name?" she asked already typing information into the computer.

"Spencer Carlin."

"Ok I just have to check your grades and see if your qualified."

"Alright." Ppssshh I know I'm qualified... at least in math.

"Well everything looks good. All you have to do now is sign this contract saying you promise to be a reliable tutor for the rest of the year." she said while sliding a piece of paper and a pen towards me.

"Ok." I took the pen and signed it.

She took the paper back and put it in a file. "Now here's a couple more papers for you to keep. They just have the rules you have to follow and how much you get paid, etc. etc. We will call you to let you know when we have someone for you to tutor ok?"

"Ok sounds good. Thank you." I said while taking the papers and walking out. I wonder how long it will take until I get my first student to tutor? Hopefully not too long.

I went to my study hall and sat there with nothing to do. I had already done all my homework last night. I'm kind of a nerd, I know. At least this class gave me time to think about if I should meet Ashley at lunch. Despite my rudeness to her earlier, I really did want to talk to her. I was so curious to know what she had to talk to me in person about. What could it be? It's not like we really know each other so it couldn't be anything personal... could it?

As I became consumed with my thoughts, the rest of my classes flew by. It was time for lunch now, and I had made up my mind about this whole Ashley situation. I was going to meet her at lunch and talk to her.

As I was walking to the cafeteria I ran into Derek. "Hey Spencer." he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Hey Derek. What's up?"

"Not much. I thought I would introduce you to my sister at lunch."

"Today?" I asked as we kept walking. But I was going to meet Ashley.

"Well yeah... that's what we talked about last night right?"

Oh yea I forgot about that. "Yeah I remember." Well I guess Ashley can wait. I have more important things to do now. "Alright let's go." I smiled. However, I couldn't help but feel guilty about blowing Ashley off. I tried to push that thought out of my mind and focus on Derek.

"Ok cool. Don't worry you two will get along great!" We walked into the lunch line and got our lunches. Derek offered to pay for mine. He really is a nice guy. After getting our lunches we walked outside.

"Oh there she is." Derek pointed to a tall, skinny, blonde haired girl sitting by herself at a table off to the right. Wow she looks like a model. Ashley is way hotter though. "Hey Whitney." he yelled as we got closer.

"Hi brother!" she got up and gave him a hug. "So this is your new girlfriend huh?" she said while looking at me.

"Shut up Whitney!" He yelled playfully and then started blushing. I smiled at how cute he looked.

"Oh I'm just kidding you don't have to get all red!" she laughed. "Well hi I'm Whitney." she said looking at me and smiling.

"Hi I'm Spencer." We all sat down after the introductions were over and started eating our lunch. Derek sat in the middle of us girls.

"So you're new huh?" she asked me while putting a French Fry in her mouth.

"Yeah I moved here from Ohio during the summer."

"No way I used to live in Ohio!" she said excited.

"Really?" I was extremely surprised. I didn't think I would meet anyone from back home over here.

"It's true. My Mom and I moved here about 5 years ago when my parents divorced."

"Well it's nice to meet someone I have something in common with. I feel like I'm on another planet almost." I admitted.

"Yeah I did too, but you'll get use to it. I doubt you'll ever want to go back after awhile." she said reassuringly. "Besides this guy's a ladies man... you won't want to leave him." she laughed and playfully hit him.

"Ok thanks Whit." he smiled bashfully. I laughed along with her.

The rest of our lunch period went on just like that. Whitney and I talking, while Derek was stuck there, in the middle, listening to our conversation. I was so glad Derek introduced me to her. We found out we had a lot in common. I knew she was going to be a great friend after we started talking for a few minutes. I was finally feeling accepted, and I had no thoughts of Ashley the whole lunch period. When lunch was over me and Derek went one way and Whitney went another.

"I'll see you guys later." she waved goodbye.

"Yeah see you." I said and also waved goodbye.

"Damn I couldn't get a word in the whole lunch period with you two." Derek said in a pretend sad voice.

I laughed and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the conversation. Whitney sure can talk a lot."

"No one knows that better than me. I was just kidding though. I'm glad you two got along. I always knew you would."

"Thanks for introducing me to her. I think she'll be a great friend." We continued walking and stopped at my locker.

"No problem. I just wish I could've gotten to talk to you more."

I opened my locker and took a different book out. "I'm sorry Derek." I looked at him with a sad puppy dog face.

He smiled. "I know a way you can make it up to me."

"And what's that?" I asked intrigued.

"You can come to my game on Friday and then come to this party with me after." I paused. I wasn't sure if I should, but did I have anything else to do on a Friday night? He grabbed my hand with both of his and squeezed it. "Please?" he said with the cutest smile I ever saw.

I looked down so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "Ok. I'll go."

"Sweet! Thank you Spencer... you won't regret it." he said while walking off to his next class. "See you in class later!"

"Bye!"

I closed my locker and started walking to my class. I can't believe I already have a date for Friday. After only two days at this new school. Wait... is it a date? He didn't say the actual word, date, he just said hang out. Maybe I should ask Whitney to get a little information for me. We exchanged numbers during lunch. I think I'll just call her later tonight.

The rest of the day went great. I didn't bump into Ashley, thankfully! I have no idea how she would react to me ditching her at lunch. I was kind of scared to find out since she is supposedly crazy. I had fun in Food class with Derek again and then headed home with my brothers.

I noticed the more I wasn't around Ashley, the less drama there was in my life, and I liked that. Maybe I just won't even talk to her again. Who am I kidding? I know I can't do that. I still feel guilty for ditching her. I really wish I didn't feel this way, but I don't think it will go away for awhile. Hopefully I can just ignore it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So it was finally Friday afternoon. I wasn't in the best of moods because Ashley had been ignoring me since I ditched her at lunch. I guess I deserve it, but she deserved it too after how she treated me. That's what I kept telling myself, but it didn't make me feel any better. I came to the conclusion that I would only stop feeling guilty after I apologized to her. _Being a nice person really does suck sometimes! _I almost got up enough courage to talk to her, but in the end I couldn't. _I know I'm a chicken!_

At school Whitney could tell that I was upset about something, but I wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She guessed I was just nervous for my "date" with Derek tonight. I was completely fine with her believing that was the reason. So, she offered to cheer me up after school before we went to the football game. I gladly accepted. _I'll try anything to get my mind off of Ashley!_

--

"This is it." Whitney stated as we pulled up to an iron gate which was attached to a brick wall that went on for miles. Whitney pressed a button that automatically opened the gate. We drove up a slight hill to an enormous, white-colored, stone house.

"Wow... you're house is... amazing." I said stunned.

"Yeah I get that a lot. My step dad is an architect and he designed the whole thing."

"It's like as big as the White House." _I really sound like I'm from a small town now. Stop being a retard Spenc!_

She laughed a little. "I think it's a little bigger actually." _Well isn't she modest. _

"Are your parents home?" I asked as we walked in. I couldn't stop looking around at all their paintings and sculptures that decorated the house. The floor was marble and they had a spiral staircase going up to the second and third floors. _Did I mention they had a finished basement too? Her parents must be loaded!_

"Nope. They're away on one of their many excursions." she said while walking up the stairs. "It's just me and Derek... and a few maids and butlers." I looked at her and my mouth dropped. She laughed again. "I'm just kidding Spencer. You're so gullible!" she said playfully slapping my arm.

I laughed, a little embarrassed. "I know." I said while looking down.

We entered her room, which was about as big as the first floor of my whole house. _Wow she has her own living room in her bedroom. And a mini-fridge! That's so cool! Wow I sound like I'm some crazed fan of a celebrity or something._

We sat down on her bed and started our girl talk. "So you are really nervous about hanging with my brother tonight aren't you?" she asked.

I turned away from her. "Yeah I guess you could say that." _I hope she can't tell I'm lying. _

She looked at me concerned. "Hey don't worry so much ok? My brother is a really nice guy. If he does anything stupid just let me know and I'll kick his ass!"

I smiled. "Thanks Whitney."

"No problem." She jumped up and walked over to her walk-in closet. "I'll even let you borrow an outfit of mine! And if you really knew me, you'd know I don't do that often. I'm really protective over my clothes."

I laughed. "Ok thanks!"

She started pulling a million different outfits she thought I'd look good in. I decided on one of her worn-out, jean, mini-skirts, with a navy blue, spaghetti strap halter top. It showed a little more cleavage than I was used to, but Whitney insisted I wear it. She styled my hair in loose wavy curls. She also insisted I wear a pair of "hooker heals", but I couldn't. That was going too far for me. Instead I went with a pair of blue flip flops. _It's a football game we're going to, not a club! I need comfortable shoes._

It was approaching 7 o'clock and we had just finished eating some dinner.

"Well we better get going. Wouldn't want to miss one minute of your boyfriend's first game!" Whitney joked.

"Haha your so funny Whitney!" I said mockingly.

"I'm sorry Spencer. You know I just joke around right?"

"Yeah I do. No worries." I smiled. We got our things together and hopped in her car.

On the ride there I didn't speak at all. I was getting worried about how tonight would go with Derek. For real this time!

"Spencer you really need to calm down." Whitney said after looking at my uneasy facial expression.

"You're right." I said letting out a deep breath.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be with you if you need anything and my brother already has a major crush on you. The way you're dressed tonight he won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" she smiled reassuringly.

_Does she really think I want his hands all over me? As long as it's not too much I guess. I hate when guys are clingy! _I nodded agreeing with her. "Thanks for everything Whitney. You're really helping me out."

"No problem." We pulled up to the school parking lot, once again. "You ready?" she asked after parking the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said while exiting the car. We walked up to the ticket booth that already had a line half way down the parking lot. "Wow... everyone must really like football." I said to Whitney.

"Usually if you're not at the football games on Friday nights than you're nobody. Plus our team kicks ass!" she yelled and everyone in line cheered. "See." she said simply.

_Ashley must be coming tonight then. Ugh why do I even care about seeing her! _"I can now." I laughed. _This girl sure is outgoing. _

We finally made our way to the front of the line and paid for our tickets. We walked through a tunnel to the stadium. It was the biggest high school stadium I had ever seen. _I didn't think high school teams got such big stadiums. This team really must be good._ We found some really great, front row seats right behind our team.

"Hey look, there's Derek!" Whitney said while pointing.

I looked over and saw him standing with a couple other guys talking to one of their coaches. He looked up and we both waved. He waved back and smiled. _Wow he sure does wear that uniform well. _"Hey you never told me what position he plays." I said turning back to Whitney.

"Oh I didn't? He's a wide receiver. One of the best on the team."

"Oh cool!" We sat down and waited for the game to start.

I started looking around wondering if there was anyone else at the game that I knew. _Don't kid yourself... you know you're looking for Ashley. No... no I'm not. I'm just looking around to see if my brothers are here. _I looked towards the gate and thought I saw her walk in with a big group of people, but I couldn't get a good look.

A few minutes later the game started. We all stood up for the singing of the National Anthem and then the whistle blew. Our guys got the ball first and on their first drive they scored a touchdown. The crowd went crazy and started chanting "Go Cobras, Go!"

"Is this other team any good?" I asked Whitney.

"Umm... I guess they're average. The Hawks are our biggest rivals though. Some past games have gotten so out of hand that they always have cops come now.

"Wow." I said stunned.

--

It was halftime now and the score was 21 to 10. Of course we were winning.

Whitney saw a couple of her friends from the other school and they gestured for her to come over. "You don't mind if I go over there for a minute do you?" she asked.

"No not at all. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Ok I'll meet you back here then."

We walked off in opposite directions. I was looking around for the bathroom when all the sudden I felt someone grab me pull me the other way. I almost stumbled to the ground from the tugging on my arm. I tired to loosen the person's grip but her hold was too tight . I only saw the back of her head but I knew it was Ashley.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled while still being pulled. _She must be crazy! _She finally stopped pulling me and let go of my arm, once we were under the bleachers, and away from anyone's view. "What the hell is going on?" I asked her angrily.

"What's going on is that you ditched me at lunch! What the fuck was up with that?" she asked with a mean look I had never seen on her before. It was pretty intimidating.

"That was like three days ago and you're just confronting me now?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah I am. No one treats me like that! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Are you kidding me Ashley?" _Who does she think she is? _"Don't try to act like you're the queen of the school and I'm so lucky to be in your presence. I can see right through you." I paused and she continued giving me an intimidating stare. I couldn't move my eyes away from hers. I walked closer to her so my face was inches away from hers. "Why don't you show me who you really are for once?" _I know there's more to her than what she has shown me these past few days. I feel like she's just pretending to be someone she's not. _

Nothing was said for a moment. Then, without warning, she put her hands on either side of my face, pulled me closer, and kissed me. It was a hard kiss, like it had been building up inside of her. There was passion and anger all at the same time. Just like that she pulled away and ran off, without even looking back.

She left me standing there still a little angry, but mostly shocked. It had happened so fast I didn't have time to think. I was confused about why she did that. I was confused about how she felt about me. I was confused about how she made me feel. I had so many questions bouncing around in my head now and I didn't have the answers for any.

After a few minutes I realized half time was over and I needed to get back to my seat before Whitney started wondering where I was. _I'm sure as hell not going to explain whatever just happened to her. And I still didn't get to go pee!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I approached my seat I noticed Whitney was already back. As I got closer to her I could already see the questioning look on her face. "Hey where have you been?"

"Oh... I was... umm... I just..." I stuttered. _Way to be cool Spencer. I really hope she couldn't tell I was flustered._

"Wait a minute... did you sneak off to go talk to Derek or something?" she asked smiling.

_Ha... if you only knew._ "Yeah that's it. I went to see if I could talk to him before half time was over." I smiled still a little worried she wouldn't believe me.

"I knew it! You can't get anything past me Spencer!" she laughed.

"What can I say?" I smiled. _And she called me gullible._

The second half of the football game... well I can't even remember it actually. I kept spacing out about what had happened between me and Ashley. I was feeling so many emotions all at once I didn't know what to think. _This girl is seriously making me crazy._

I saw Ashley sitting down, in the bleachers, with her friends a little ways away. It looked like she was feeling the same as me. She just sat there, spacing out, until one of her friends smacked her arm and yelled something I couldn't make out.

"Spencer!" Whitney yelled over the crowd and smacked my arm as well. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good." I said with a fake smile. It seemed like she didn't believe me but she didn't question me again. She just turned forward and started cheering again.

I was so happy when the game was over. I needed to do something to get Ashley off my mind. Whitney and I slowly made our way over to the boys locker room. We had time to kill because we had to wait for Derek to shower and change. We were standing with our backs toward the door, talking about the game, when I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist. I jumped because I wasn't expecting it. I turned around and saw Derek smiling.

"Don't do that you scared me!" I said and playfully hit him.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I couldn't resist." He looked at Whitney. "Hey sis!" he said putting her in a head lock and giving her a nuggy.

"Stop that you retard!" she said and whacked his hand away.

"C'mon let's get out of here and get to the party!" he said singing the last word, so it sounded like PPPAAARRRTTTAAAYYY. Us girls laughed at his ridiculousness, and we all started walking to the car.

Whitney went in her car because she had a couple friends she had to drive. Derek and I went in his car. "I'll see you guys at the party." Whitney yelled while driving away in her Mercedes convertible.

Derek threw his football gear into the trunk of his forest green Range Rover and then opened the door for me. "Thank you Derek. What a gentlemen you are." I joked.

He chuckled. "That's me. You better get use to it." he said walking around to the other side of the car. _I could definitely get use to this._ He jumped in on the other side and started the car. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"I'm ready." I said reassuring him. As we started our drive I kept noticing Derek looking at me every so often. "What?" I asked curiously. He just smiled and shook his head. A few moments later I caught him doing it again. "Ok what is with you?" I asked while smiling.

"I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful tonight." he looked away, embarrassed I presumed.

"Thanks Derek. That's really sweet." I smiled really big. "You look really handsome too." He was wearing khaki pants, that were a little baggy but not about-to-fall-off-your-ass baggy, a blue and green pin-stripped, button up shirt and a jean jacket. He definitely knew how to dress. Nothing else was spoken between us after that. There was just a comfortable silence.

When we arrived at the party Derek opened my door again and helped me out. _This guy has to be prince charming or something. And I thought chivalry was dead. Scott was never this sweet to me._ We walked up to the house, which was pretty big, but nothing like Derek and Whitney's house. It was white, with three stories, and a wrap-a-round porch.

Derek wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the house. I could already feel the vibrations of the stereo system on the walk way. "So who's house is this?" I asked him.

"My teammate John. His parents are away for the weekend." He winked.

As Derek opened the door a sea of people came into view. They were walking every which way, dancing, drinking, making out, and who the hell knows what else. We walked in a little further and everyone screamed out "Derek!" Guys high-fived him, while saying things like, "You totally kicked ass tonight dude!"

Derek started talking to another guy and I looked around to see if Whitney was here yet. _Yeah keep telling yourself your looking for Whitney._ I looked to my right and there she was. _Is she ever somewhere else besides where I am?_

She was leaning up against a wall, talking to a couple guys that were standing around her. I saw her look my way. She started to look really uncomfortable and then walked away, out of my view. I sighed. _She's probably trying to avoid me now._

By this time , Derek was done talking. He took my hand and lead me over to the bar. _Oh my god there is like a million bottles of alcohol here!_ "Care for a drink?" he asked. I'm not much of a big drinker, but every now and then I would go to a party in Ohio and get drunk with my friends. But we definitely didn't have alcohol like that.

_Mine as well. Then maybe I will really stop thinking about her._ "Sure. I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Your wish is my command." _He really is a smooth talker isn't he?_

As he started to make our drinks he asked me about the game. "So… you never said anything about the game tonight." _Maybe because a girl I have known for a week dragged me away to yell at me and then kissed me! And it was good too! Okay enough of that Spencer!_ "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was fun. You played so great! I had no idea you were that good." He handed me my drink, and I took a sip. _Whoa… that's a little strong._

He looked at me with a curious face. "Oh… do you not like cranberry juice and vodka?"

"Yeah I do." I tried to convince him. _He might just want to call it Vodka with a hint of cranberry!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. I promise." _I mine as well drink it with the way my night has been going._

"Alright. Well thanks for the compliment before. I was trying to play good so you wouldn't think I'm a loser." he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I don't think you're a loser at all."

He smiled and took my hand in his. "Come on. I want to introduce you to some people." he said while leading me into another room.

Derek introduced me to more people than I could ever hope to keep track of. He also kept handing me drink, after drink, after drink. And I kept drinking because this situation was a bit overwhelming for me. I was meeting all these new, really popular people, and I wanted to fit in.

After a couple hours I was definitely feeling buzzed… really buzzed. Whitney had finally showed up and introduced me to some more people. _I'm so not going to remember anyone tomorrow._

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." I told Whitney.

"Alright." she replied and turned back to talk with her friends.

I practically ran into someone when I turned to find the bathroom. "Whoa sorry." I laughed a little. _Ok maybe I should stop drinking now._

Once I found the bathroom I had to wait in a line a mile long. Or at least that's what it felt like. I came out of the bathroom and saw Derek standing in front of me.

"Are you waiting for me?" I asked him. _I know… kind of a stupid question, but cut me some slack, I'm drunk._

His eyes were a little glossy. _He must have had a few drinks too._ "Yeah of course I'm here waiting for you." he smiled. "Come with me I need to talk to you about something." He drug me off to a bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Why do we need to be in here to talk?" I asked a little anxious.

He sat down on the bed. "I just thought we could use some privacy." He patted a spot on the bed beside him telling me to sit next to him. I hesitated, but then sat down. "You look amazing Spencer." he said pushing a strand of hair away from my face.

I looked away, blushing again. "Thank you Derek. You are such a nice guy." I looked him right in the eye, letting him know I really meant it.

Just then his face started getting closer and closer to mine. He put a hand under my chin to lift my head towards his. _He's going to kiss me isn't he?_ Sure enough he pressed his lips against mine lightly.

He pecked me a couple more times, but then started becoming more aggressive. I started to pull back a little, but he pulled my head closer with his other hand. I thought I would let it go on a little longer just so he wouldn't feel bad. Then he pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. _Ok this is where I have to stop him. I'm not that drunk buddy!_

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Derek… we have to stop." I whispered.

"Why?" he asked while crashing his lips on to mine again.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and me and Derek jumped apart. I looked at who was entering the room and my jaw dropped. It was Ashley and another girl. All four of us sat there starring at one another for a moment. We were all pretty shocked. _Wow this is really awkward._

"Sorry." The girl that came in with Ashley said. She pulled Ashley out of the room and shut the door quickly, but not before Ashley gave Derek a hateful look. _What's with these two? They always look at each other like they want to kill the other one._

Derek and I looked at each other. "That's why we have to stop." I said firmly while standing up.

"Oh c'mon Spencer." He said upset. "I'll lock the door this time. No one else will interrupt us I swear."

I just looked at him sternly. "You think that's my problem? That I'm scared someone else will walk in on us?"

"Yeah what else would be wrong? I mean your lucky. Girls would kill to be in your position right now!" he said matter of factly.

_I can't believe how arrogant he is being right now. And how fast his mood changed._ "Why don't you go get one of them then!" I started walking towards the door heatedly.

Derek got up and grabbed my arm to try and stop me. "Spencer wait!" I pulled my arm away. He pointed his finger in my face and was about to say something when he grabbed his stomach and made a weird face. Then he ran to the attached bathroom and closed the door. I heard him start to throw up. _Eewww I have to get out of here before I get sick._

I ran out, but then collided with a person standing right in front of the door. "Whoa!" I said startled. _How many times am I going to bump into people?_ I looked up and saw those wavy, brown locks I was growing accustomed to. "Ashley?" I questioned because I couldn't see her face. _Oh like I really need to see her face to know it's her._

"Hey Spencer." she said nonchalantly. _Why do I keep bumping into her. Is that like a sign or something?_

"What are you doing out here?" I was confused as to why she was waiting right outside the doorway.

"Well you see…" she stuttered.

"Wait a second… were you listening to me and Derek?" I said with a hint of anger.

"No! Of course not!" she said quickly. _I don't even know her that well and I can tell she's lying already._

"You're a really bad liar you know that? I can't believe how jealous you are that I'm hanging out with Derek." I started walking away when she spoke up.

"I'm not jealous of you Spencer!" she yelled.

I turned back around and walked back up to her. "Then what is it Ashley? Why don't you clue me in! Because I don't see any other explanation for all of your weird behavior."

"I'm jealous of him!" she yelled back frustrated. She took a deep breath like a weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"What?" I gave her a puzzled look.

She repeated again, in a quieter voice, "I'm jealous of him… because he's hanging out with you." She shook her head in frustration. "He's a bad guy Spencer. You don't know him like I do."

I had no idea what to say. A million thoughts were running through my mind. _Does she actually want to be around me? Is she telling me that she likes me? I thought she was straight? She always has guys practically falling at her feet. And what does she mean by Derek's a bad guy? That could mean so many different things._ Before I had a chance to say anything Ashley started walking away.

"Wait Ashley!" I ran after her. "Why do you always walk away?" I asked aggravated.

"It's easier." she said bluntly. "Just forget about what I said." _Yeah like that's going to happen!_

We were walking downstairs at this point. Don't ask me how I didn't fall because she was walking a mile a minute. I was still trying to get her to talk to me when someone called out her name.

"Ashley!" A dark-haired, tanned, buff guy walked over to her and put an arm around her waist. He didn't even notice me. _Who would when Ashley's in the room?_ "Come dance with me!" I heard him say as he started dragging her away. She never said anything to me after that. She never even looked back.

_Well… to hell with no more drinking now!_ I walked over to the bar and filled a cup up with more liquor. I took a big swig and then looked at Ashley and that guy dancing. They were bumping and grinding like they were the only two in the room. You wouldn't believe we had just had that talk with the look on her face. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

I was so overwhelmed with the feeling of jealousy at that moment. _Why did I have to see that?!_ I filled my cup with even more alcohol. _Where the hell is Whitney? I'm ready to go home. Since Derek is an ass and in no condition to drive, hopefully Whitney can drive me._

When I found Whitney, after what felt like an hour, she was outside throwing up in a trash can. "Whitney are you ok?" I walked up to her and put a hand on her back.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she said rather agitated.

"No. But I thought you weren't going to drink? How am I going to get home?"

"Sorry Spencer. I couldn't help it." Then she started vomiting again.

_Eewww!_ "It's ok." I said making a disgusted face and turning away from the sight in front of me. "I'll figure something out I guess." I said while walking away swiftly. _Why is everyone puking? They're going to make me sick!_

I was outside in the back yard now trying to figure out how I was going to get home. I had no clue where Glen was and Clay didn't even want to come to the party. I was getting less and less concerned about it however, as my head started spinning more and more. _Ok I think I need to sit down now._ I saw a gazebo and thankfully no one was around. I sat down and started drinking a big bottle of water. A few minutes later I laid down and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt a warmth covering my whole body. I turned over to get more comfortable and pulled the covers over my head to keep the sun out of my eyes. _Hold on a minute, I have a blanket on me? And a pillow underneath my head? _I rubbed my eyes allowing me to see clearly. I leaned forward and rested on my elbows. _Where the hell am I? _I looked around and no one else was in the room. I assumed it was a girl's room because of the way it was decorated. The walls were light blue, the sheets and comforter were a light purple with some blue and green. There was clothes all over the place like she didn't know what to wear the night before.

After a few moments of getting my bearings I realized my head was throbbing. "Damn it!" I whispered while putting a hand to my forehead.

The next thing I knew the door to the bedroom was opening. I was a little scared to know who's bedroom I was in and how I got here exactly, so I decided to pretend I was asleep. I heard foot steps enter the room and then the door close ever so lightly. I heard the foot steps coming closer and closer to my side of the bed. I opened my eyes as slightly as I possibly could to get a peak of this mysterious person.

"I know you're not sleeping." I heard the familiar voice speak. _It can't be!_ I decided to stop pretending and pulled the blanket away from my head. I sat up and looked at the owner of the room. She looked like she had just woke up herself. She had bed head, which definitely worked for her. She was wearing a tight white tank top that was cut short to show off her amazing abs and boy shorts. Yes, it was Ashley.

"Hi." I said quietly. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

She looked at me with a blank face. "Here." she said while handing me a glass of water and a couple pills.

"What are these for?" I asked taking them from her hands.

"Your headache." she said giving me a look like I was retarded. _Yeah I should've known that._

"Thanks." I said simply. I took the pills, which I learned were Advil, and put the glass on the night stand after finishing it. She sat down on the bed next to me and leaned against the head board. She seemed really tired. "Are you hungover too?"

She paused and then looked over at me. "Not as bad as you are." she smiled a little which caused me to smile back.

"So… are you going to tell me how I got here?" _I hope nothing embarrassing happened… or anything bad._

"Why? Are you curious?" she asked with a hint of intrigue.

"Of course I am. The last thing I remember is going outside to get some air." Ashley laughed a little. "What?" I asked a little upset. "This is serious!"

"Why? Because Derek was trying to score earlier and he might have done something to you after you passed out?"

"What?!" _I never thought of that until now. _My heart started pounding.

She looked at me and noticed I looked frightened. "Oh no Spencer that didn't happen. I was just joking." she laughed a bit.

"It's not funny Ashley! Why don't you just tell me what happened." I asked upset.

"Ok I'm sorry. Just take a couple seconds to calm down ok." she said concerned. She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it for a second while smiling. I felt that tingling sensation go up my arm again. _I can't handle these feelings right now! _I pulled my hand away immediately.

"Just tell me please." I asked politely.

"Alright. So after me and you had talked I hung out with some friends for a while. About an hour later I was going to leave when I realized I didn't have my cell phone. I thought I might have dropped it in the backyard. That's when I found you." She looked me intensely in the eyes. _I can't take me eyes off of her whenever she looks at me like that. I can't take my eyes off of her period. _"I tried to wake you up and then you fell off the bench, which in turn woke you up, so it helped me out I guess." she giggled. "That's probably another reason why your head hurts so much." I could already feel my face getting hot with embarrassment. _I am never drinking again! _"Anyways, you could barely stand so I helped you walk inside. I asked everyone where that girl ,Whitney, was so she could take you home, but she was already passed out. I wasn't going to let Derek take you home, that's for sure, so I brought you to my house. And that's about all that happened." She paused and thought for another moment. "Oh yeah, I put a pair of pajamas on you." She must of saw the strange look on my face because she quickly added, "Don't worry I didn't take advantage of you or anything." she joked. "You just looked so uncomfortable."

I turned even more red at the thought of her seeing me in my thong and bra. I smiled at her and she smiled back. _I can't believe she went out of her way to make sure I was ok last night. Wait… I can't believe Derek and Whitney were so wasted. I can't believe Derek acted like such an asshole either! How could he be sweet one minute and horrible the next? _Then I remembered how Ashley kissed me last night, and told me she was jealous of Derek. Then she just walked away again! I was really confused about her feelings for me. I didn't know if she was still angry with me, or if she was over it. I didn't know if she wanted to be friends, or not. _This girl drives my crazy._

"Why'd you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Why did you take care of me last night?" _Or better yet, why did you kiss me? No I cant' ask her that yet._

She got up and started walking to the door. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" she asked pointing downstairs.

I sighed. _I shouldn't have thought she would open up to me. _"No thanks." I said putting my head down.

"Ok. I'll be right back then."

She said she would be right back, but I guess in Ashley time that meant she would stay downstairs forever. My headache was finally subsiding, so I decided I would snoop around. Since it looked like Ashley wasn't coming back anytime soon I thought it would be ok.

I looked at the pictures she had around her room. None of them are any of the girls she hangs out with at school. Well except for a couple, but they still didn't hang out with that group of girls at the lunch table. _Wow I already know who she hangs out with? I really do watch her a lot don't I?_

I walked into her closet and saw several boxes on the top shelf. I took one down and opened it up. There were about a thousand pictures in it. Most of them looked like photos of her growing up. She was the cutest baby I had ever seen. I came across a picture of her and her parents, I assumed. _No wonder she's so good looking, her parents look like celebrities or something. _

I dug a bit deeper in the box and found an envelope. When I opened it I found about ten pictures of Ashley and a blonde-haired girl I had never seen before. They looked really close, and I don't mean in a friendly way, I mean in a loving relationship kind of way. There was a few pictures of them kissing each other on the lips. A few more of them making funny faces, and model poses. They looked so happy.

_Does this mean Ashley's a lesbian? She did kiss me. But she always has guys around her. And the way she was dancing with that guy last night, well let's just say, she didn't look like she was into girls then. Ugh who knows…_

As I was looking through more of the pictures I heard the door open. _Oh shit Ashley's back! _I tried to put the box back where it was, but it was too late. She was standing in the closet doorway as I turned around with the box in my hand. I was like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't move a muscle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked while snatching the box from my hands.

"Well…" I started but I couldn't think of a good excuse. "I… uhh…" I just decided to give up and looked at her face.

"Listen… this stuff is private. I don't like people snooping around my room! Especially people I barely know." she yelled.

She looks really upset "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I walked past her and out of her closet. I started picking up my clothes and my purse and then a thought popped into my head. _Why should I be sorry? _"You know what I'm not sorry!" I yelled while throwing my clothes back down.

She turned around after putting the box on it's shelf and looked at me stunned. "Excuse me?" she asked with attitude.

"You heard me." I said in a calmer tone. "All I was trying to do was get some information about you because you never tell me anything. You're my friend, then you're my enemy, then you take care of me when I'm drunk. Then you kiss me!" I said shouting. "You never gave me an explanation for anything, so what am I suppose to do?" She stood there starring at me for a moment. "So nothing to say? Just like at lunch the other day, when all you're friends dumped on me and you just sat there. What a surprise." I said sarcastically.

I started walking out of her room when she stepped in front of me. "Wait Spencer." She put her hands on my arms to keep me there. The truth is she didn't have to put her hands on me to stop me. I would have stayed there anyway. "I want to give you an explanation for all of this. I really do."

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked calmly.

She looked me dead in the eye. "It's hard for me to open up to people. Plus what I really need to tell you is complicated. You probably won't believe me."

"Why don't you try me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're right." She took my hand and lead me over to her bed. "Ok so remember that day I ran after you in the parking lot to talk about Derek?"

"Yes I remember." _You looked so hot that day._

"Well if you had let me finish I wasn't going to complain about being jealous. I am totally done with Derek… I hate his guts and I wish I never had to see him again!" There was so much anguish in her voice that I knew she was telling the truth.

"What happened between you two?" I asked concerned. I rubbed her back a little. _She looks so upset and afraid._

She looked down and fiddled with her hands for a moment. "I've never… " she paused and cleared her throat. "I've never told anyone this before."

"Look I know you don't know me well, but I promise I won't say anything. You can trust me." I said looking into her perfectly chocolate, brown eyes.

"Derek tried to rape me." she said as a tear ran down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Derek tried to rape me." she said as a tear ran down her face. _WHAT!?_ I couldn't think of anything to say. I was so speechless. "I was trying to warn you about him that day." After she said those words she got up quickly and looked out her window in a daze.

I was still sitting on her bed, trying to process the information Ashley had just shared with me. I thought about what Derek had said the first day we met, about how Ashley was crazy. I didn't know if I should believe her. From my experience so far Ashley did seem a little nuts, and Derek really didn't. _Yeah he was a little too aggressive last night but he was drunk. That's the only reason he was acting that way… right?_ I shook my head a little and finally decided it was time to say something to Ashley.

I walked over to her and put a hand on her back again. I don't know why I kept feeling the need to touch her, but I did. It's like I couldn't control myself around her. "I'm sorry you feel that way Ash. But are you sure?"

She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Are you kidding me Spencer?" she asked rather loudly. _I guess I shouldn't have said that. Ok prepare to get yelled at by Ashley again._ "I knew you wouldn't believe me!" she yelled. "This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place!" She started running around her room picking up my clothes from the floor and throwing them at me.

"Ashley calm down." I tried to tell her while trying to catch my clothes she was flinging around the room. She wasn't even listening to me. She just kept rambling on and on.

"But no you just had to sweet talk me and look at me with that cute, innocent look you have that always gets to me, so I tell you a secret I have never told anyone…" She kept going but I couldn't get that last sentence out of my head. _I have a really cute, innocent look that always gets to her? Was she just yelling at me and giving me a compliment at the same time? I think she was!_ I got those butterflies in my stomach again that had been appearing a lot lately. "Are you going to say anything?" she yelled again. I focused on her face and she had more tears in her eyes now. _Damn it! I'm sitting here thinking about the compliment she gave me while she's crying! I am such a bad person._

"Ashley I'm really sorry." I said standing in front of her with all my belongings in my hands because she was done throwing all of them at me. "I just don't really know who to believe. I have only known you and Derek for a week and he told me that you were crazy, and you've kind of been acting crazy and I just… I just don't know what to believe." I said talking really fast.

She looked down after I said that and chuckled a bit. Although, I believe it was an angry chuckle, like she knew Derek would say something like that about her. "You know what Spencer… why don't you just leave." she said calmly, but still with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ash…" I tried to apologize for what I said but she cut me off.

"Just leave! Please." she said looking at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness. It was that exact moment I realized I had really hurt her. Not wanting to do anymore damage, I opened her bedroom door and left.

--

I'm walking down the street, almost to my house by now, with the last look Ashley gave me burned into my memory. _I can't believe what just happened. Ashley tells me Derek almost raped her and what do I do? I pretty much tell her she's lying, just not in those exact words. She looked so upset and hurt. I did that to her. But why? Why did I think she was lying? I know she hasn't been such a great friend to me but she did take care of me last night. And what did Derek do? He tried to get in my pants on our first date and then passed out at a party leaving me with no way home. What makes him so trustworthy? Plus Ashley looked so sincere and hurt when she was trying to tell me about this secret_. It was that moment I realized I had made a big mistake. I really believed Ashley was telling the truth and I hurt her really bad.

"I am such an idiot!" I yelled at myself.

"Yeah you've got that right." Glen chuckled._ I guess I was thinking so much I didn't even realize I was standing in front of my own yard._

"Shut up Glen!" I yelled taking my anger towards myself out on him.

"Whoa... what's up with you?" Glen asked surprised by the amount of anger in my voice.

"Nothing." I said walking away from him. I was about to enter the house when Glen spoke up again.

"I should probably warn you before you go in there." He walked towards me and whispered, "Mom and Dad are really pissed that you didn't call them last night when you didn't come home." _Oh shit! I totally forgot about them!_ "That's why I was calling you an idiot." I sighed as we both walked into the house. Our parents were already sitting on the living room couch waiting for me to come home. "Good luck!" Glen said whispered while walking upstairs.

I looked over at my parents and smiled nervously. "Hi mom. Hi Dad." I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong and started walking up to my room.

"Spencer!" My mom said sternly. _Ugh… I knew that wasn't going to work._ I turned back around and stood in front of my parents. They both had their arms crossed which lets me know they mean business.

"Sit down." My dad said. I did as I was told.

My Mom began to talk first, as always. "So Spencer… do you know what it's like to wake up one morning to find your child has not been home all night, and you have no clue where she might be!?" Her voice went up higher at the end of this sentence, which means she is as mad as she can be.

"No." I said quietly, while putting my head down, ashamed of myself.

"Well we certainly do!" My dad added with a firm, intimidating voice.

"We had no idea where you were Spencer! For all we knew you could have been dead and buried, or someone could have taken advantage of you, or any of the other million things parents think when their child is missing! You have no idea how worried we were about you! You have no idea what goes through a parent's mind when she doesn't know where her child is." My Mom paused for a minute after her big speech.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" My Father asked.

I had so many emotions running through my body all at once. All I could do was start crying. "I'm so sorry." I said. Then I ran upstairs, closed and locked my door, and threw myself on my bed. I was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, I guess this was just my way of getting it all out.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I had gotten home at 9 in the morning. I sat up in bed for a minute and rubbed my eyes. All the sudden I heard my cell phone ringing on the nightstand next to my bed. I picked it up to get a better look at the number. _Oh my god… it's Derek. What should I do? I'm not going to answer it. Maybe I should… ? No! No I can't! I don't ever want to talk to him again!_

"Spencer." I heard my name muffled on the other side of my door, along with a couple of soft knocks.

"Come in." I said tiredly.

"I would but the door is locked."

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and the thick, black hair of my father appeared. "Hey there sleepy head." he said while closing the door behind him.

"Hi." I added while sitting on my bed again.

He walked over with his hands in his pant's pockets and sat down next to me. "Are you ok sweetie?" he asked concerned.

_Oh yeah I'm just dandy._ "I'm fine." I said, but unfortunately that wasn't convincing enough for my dad.

"I'm not buying that Spencer. So why don't you just tell me what's going on with you." _He knows me too well._

_Well I'm sure as hell not going into details with this story. My parents would freak if they knew a girl kissed me, or if they thought I was dating a guy who almost raped my friend. Well I guess I will have to call her classmate for now because I doubt she will want to be my friend anytime soon. _"It's a long story." I said frankly.

"That's ok kid because I've got nothing but time when it comes to my little girl." _That's really true too. He's a great Dad._

So I started off by telling him about the party I went to with Whitney and Derek. He already knew I was going so I didn't have to hide that from him. Then I lied, and told him that Derek wanted to drive me home, but I wouldn't let him because he was drunk. After a little while Ashley found me and offered me a ride home. She was sober, so I went with her and stayed at her house for the night. I told him Derek got mad at me because he doesn't like Ashley, and he didn't want me hanging out with her.

"Well you made a very smart decision Spencer. I'm proud of you for that." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "As for this Derek guy… I'm sure he'll get over it if he cares for you. If Ashley's your friend he has to respect that."

"I know Dad, you're right." My dad was about to say something else when Glen came to my bedroom door with our home phone in his hand.

"It's for you Spencer."

I got up and took the phone from his hand. "When you're done with the phone come downstairs. Your mother and I still need to talk to you about not calling us last night." he said while walking out.

I nodded and put the phone to my ear. _Maybe it's Ashley calling to talk again! Maybe we can sort everything out and finally be friends! Maybe I should actually say hello so I can figure out who it is!_ "Hello." I finally said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Spencer."

It was definitely a male's voice, but I couldn't put a face to it. "Who is this?" I asked curiously, crossing my arm over my torso to hold up my other arm with the phone in it.

"It's Derek. Did you forget about me already?" I took it as a joke and laughed a little. "I'm not joking Spencer. How did you not know it was me?" he asked firmly.

"I never talked to you on the phone before, Derek, you sound a little different. That's a really nice way to start your apology, by the way!" I said agitated.

"Why do I need to apologize? You're the one that was hanging out with my ex-girlfriend!"

"And your point is?"

"She's my enemy! Why didn't you go home with Whitney like we planned?"

"Because she was trashed! I wasn't going to let her drive me home like that. Plus you were being an asshole. It's none of your business who I hang out with anyway!" I said, my voice getting a little louder with irritation.

"I'm sure there was someone else… anyone else you could have gotten a ride from. And if you hang out with me and my friends, you can't hang out with Ashley. She's a bitch!" He was already yelling practically.

"Derek I don't want to hear this right now. I have to go." With that said I hung up. _He's got some nerve! How the heck did he get my home number anyway? That's so weird!_

A few moments later, after I had calmed down from the phone call with Derek, I went downstairs to talk to my parents. I found them in the living room watching the news. _They are so predictable._

I entered the living room and sat down on the love seat. "Ok I'm here. Go ahead and ground me for all eternity… I'm ready." I said trying to be funny.

My mom didn't find it as funny as I did. "You're lucky we aren't grounding you for that long Spencer!" she stated.

_Ok it's time for me to do some ass kissing._ "Mom… whatever you do to punish me, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry, and I know I deserve it. I was having a horrible night, and it just slipped my mind that I was suppose to call you if I wasn't coming home. I know this doesn't help how worried and scared you felt last night, but I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you." I put on my sweet, innocent face and gave my mom the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

She sighed and looked down. I could tell she had accepted my apology already. "You're grounded for two weeks. You can still use your cell, TV and computer, but besides going to school, you're not leaving this house. Have I made myself clear?" she asked me.

"Crystal." I said jumping up and hugging her! _Yes my speech worked! If I wasn't such a smooth talker I probably would have gotten grounded for a month._ "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." I gave my dad a hug too and then went back upstairs to my room.

I was just hanging out in my room, watching some TV and browsing the internet when I started thinking about Ashley, yet again! _I'm starting to get use to her invading my thoughts though._ I even admitted to myself that I liked thinking about her. I kept envisioning how she looked at the party Friday night. _She looked the most beautiful I had ever seen her look before, not like she has to try hard._ She was just simply wearing a pair of ripped, faded jeans, and a black t-shirt with a band name written on it. It exposed some of her tummy of course. Her wavy hair was loosely flowing around her shoulders. She looked perfect.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Spenc… it's Clay." he said through the door.

"Come in." I replied. When he came in he smiled for a second and then just stood there. "What's up?" I asked sitting in my desk chair.

"Well I know you might be talked out for today, but I just wanted to see if you were doing ok. I saw you crying this morning, and I know mom and dad were upset with you."

"I'm ok I guess. A lot of things happened last night, that's all." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

_Should I? What if he freaks out because of what Ashley said about Derek? Or about Ashley kissing me?_ "I don't know." I turned back to my computer.

"Spenc you know you can talk to me about anything." he said sitting on the edge of my bed. "If you're worried about me telling mom and dad…"

"That's not it." I said cutting him off. "I'm just worried about what you might think about some things." Clay has never really been a judgmental person, but I still couldn't help being afraid.

"You know I wouldn't judge you. I'm not that kind of person. I just thought you could use someone to talk to." He started getting up.

"Ok ok… if you must know!" I replied joking around. I suppose it will help if I get all of this off my chest. He sat back down again smiling. "I'll just get right to the point. So Ashley yelled at me at the football game for ditching her at lunch, and then she kissed me! At the party Derek tried to have sex with me. Then he puked, I passed out, Ashley took me to her house, and in the morning she told me Derek tried to rape her. I was so shocked that I pretty much told her I didn't believe her, and now she's mad at me, and probably never going to speak to me again!"

"Oh my god Spencer!" he stood up rapidly. "Are you ok? Derek didn't hurt you at all did he? If he did I'll go get Glen and we'll find him…"

"Clay!" I said loudly while putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm ok. Nothing bad happened. I swear." I said those words very slowly and clearly so he would get the message.

"Well maybe you should go into more details next time!" He rubbed his head, seemingly irritated.

"I'm sorry Clay. I didn't know you were going to get so upset."

"It's alright." he sighed. "I don't think you should see him anymore Spencer. Even if Ashley was lying. I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it. Especially since he called this morning and yelled at me for hanging out with Ashley last night."

"You didn't tell Dad about this did you?" Clay asked while leaning over, resting his elbows on his knees, and clasping his hands together.

"No of course not. He would flip out. You know that."

"Yeah that's why I was asking." He paused deep in thought. "Alright well don't tell him. If you have any more problems with him just tell me or Glen."

"Clay I don't know if I want Glen to know about this."

"Why?"

"Because he's like Dad… he'll go crazy!"

Clay paused again. "Fine. I won't tell him. But if anything bad happens I'm going to have to."

"I understand." I replied nodding. I was almost relieved knowing my brothers would always be there for me.

"So… Ashley kissed you?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked down afraid and embarrassed. "Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Like a real kiss? On the lips?"

_Ok I know he's just trying to understand, but this is kind of getting awkward._ "Yes Clay."

"Well I'm not surprised." He's not surprised? He saw the confused expression on my face. "I heard a rumor at school that she is bisexual."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"My friend Sean. He seems to know a lot about… well everyone at our school." he chuckled.

"So you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one she kissed." he laughed more this time and I slapped him on the shoulder playfully. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of her kissing me.

"How should I know." I said awkwardly. Clay just looked at me and smiled, as if he knew something I didn't.

A loud knock on my door interrupted our conversation. "The phone's for you again Spencer!" An angered Glen yelled through the door. _What's his problem?_

I opened up my door and snatched the phone from his hand. "Thank you." I was about to shut my door when I heard Glen mutter, "Yeah whatever." Then I replied, "You're just jealous because none of your new "hotties" have called you back!" I said matter of factly.

"Shut up!" he said while closing the door to his room. _Hhmmm… maybe what I said was a little harsh._

When I turned around Clay was already standing up behind me. "I'll leave you alone now. Just remember to tell me if Derek crosses the line again ok?"

"I will. Thanks Clay."

He simply nodded and closed my door behind him.

_Now getting back to my phone call._ "Hello?" I said into the phone. _This better not be Derek again!_

"Spencer… it's Whitney." _Oh thank god!_

"Hey Whitney what's up?" I asked.

"Well I need to talk to you about something important."

I was a little worried after she said that. She never sounds so serious. "Ok what is it?"

"What happened between you and my brother?" she asked seeming a little irritated.

I sighed. "Well… " I started to say but she cut me off right away.

"Because he told me you were hanging out with Ashley Davies last night! That's his enemy, not to mention ex-girlfriend! She was horrible to him and he doesn't appreciate you spending time with her. She always makes up lies about him and talks a lot of shit, so I need to know what she said…"

She was talking so fast I had to practically scream into the phone to stop her from rambling on. "WHITNEY!" She finally stopped. "What's the big deal?" I asked getting irritated as well.

"I just told you what the big deal is. He hates her and so do I. So why don't you just stop talking to her? She was totally rude to you on the first day of school anyway."

_I guess she has a point. But I can be friends with whoever I want. No one can tell me what to do._ "Whitney… I'm going to be friends with whoever I want. I'm not some kind of pushover that you and Derek can boss around! I can do whatever I want!" I yelled infuriated.

"If you want to be friends with me and Derek, and if you know what's good for you, you won't talk to her ever again! No one treats my brother like this!" she said harshly.

"Is that some kind of threat?" I asked with attitude.

There was a pause and then she spoke up again. "You just better watch your back Spencer." she said and then hung up.

I hung up the phone and then stood there for a moment contemplating what had just happened. _What is with this family? They need to chill and leave me alone! What the heck did she mean by "You better watch your back."_ I didn't think of Whitney as the type of girl to fight with someone, or make threats like that to people. The first thing I could think to do was tell Clay like he said I should.

I walked over to Clay's room and knocked on his door. "Come in."

As I opened the door I saw him on his computer once again. "So I might need your help sooner than I thought."

"What's wrong? Was that Derek on the phone?" he asked concerned.

I sighed and plopped down on his bed. "No… it was his sister, Whitney. Who apparently wants me to watch my back now!"

"What? I thought she was your friend?" he asked baffled.

"Yeah I thought she was too. Then Derek told her I was hanging out with Ashley and she made it perfectly clear it was Ashley or them."

"So you think she's going to try something now?"

"I have no clue. I haven't known these people for long."

"Well I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Glen and I will try to help any way we can."

"Ok. Could you just not tell Glen about Ashley kissing me? I just know he'll say something smart about it, and I really don't want to hear it."

"Sure."

Little did I know Glen was outside of Clay's door eavesdropping.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well it was Monday, and for me it came way too soon. I think I was more nervous today than I was my first day of school. I was standing in front of the school, just looking at it, like I had my first day. I don't know why I'm so nervous about what Whitney had said. She's probably just all talk. Besides, I think I could take her… maybe. Who knows, maybe deep down I am more nervous about seeing Ashley than Whitney.

"Don't worry Spenc. I'm here for you." Glen said, smiling a little while walking by me, and into the school. Clay must have told him about Derek and Whitney last night.

My nerves had finally settled with the help of Glen's kind words. I started walking into the school and there she was. Nope not Whitney thank god, it was Ashley. The relentless butterflies in my stomach started up again. I decided last night I was going to try and apologize for the way I had acted with her Saturday morning. I just hope she doesn't hurt me like she did at lunch the other day.

When I caught up to her she was at her locker with her back turned towards me. I thought now was as good a time as any to apologize because, for once, she wasn't surrounded by her friends. "Hey Ashley." I said timidly.

I must have scared her because she jumped as high as a kangaroo and dropped all her books on the floor. She was gripping her chest like it was about to explode when she turned around and faced me. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?" she said already irritated.

Maybe this wasn't a good time after all. "I'm sorry Ashley. I didn't mean to scare you." I said while helping her pick her books up.

"What do you want Spencer?" she asked while closing her locker. She started walking to our first class, and I had to practically run to keep up with her.

There she goes walking away from me again. "I just wanted to talk to you about Saturday morning. I've been thinking about it a lot and I wanted to apologize."

She looked at me for a moment like she was surprised that I apologized. "Whatever." she said as we walked into class. "You can take your fake apology and shove it up you're ass ok?" she said being sarcastically happy.

We both took our seats. "I'm not being fake, that apology was real. I don't even know why I'm apologizing to you in the first place! You should be apologizing to me for being such a bitch at lunch!" I yelled.

"Oh you did not just call me a bitch!" she yelled even louder while knocking my books off my desk.

I was so consumed with our argument I hadn't noticed the teacher walk in, and all the other students watching us. "Ladies!" Mrs. Richard yelled while stomping her feet all the way over to us. "Will you please take your argument else where before I have you escorted out of class!"

"Oh that's no problem for me Mrs. Richards." Ashley said while grabbing her books angrily and heading out of class.

Me on the other hand, I stood there for a moment, wondering if Mrs. Richards was actually serious. "You too Spencer! I don't have time to try and sort out students issues." she added while walking back up to her desk. Well I got my answer.

I walked out of class and into the hallway. I kind of wondered around for a bit, not really knowing where to go. To be honest, I couldn't get the fight Ashley and I just had out of my head. I don't even know why I care so much! It's really starting to piss me off that I just can't just let it go and forget about her.

The morning went by so slow since I was kicked out of math and had a free period right after. I had nothing to do except sit there and think about more drama that I knew was inevitably coming. You might think I'm talking about my Food class with Derek, but he didn't show up today. It was actually my last class of the day, English, with… you guessed it, Whitney.

I was on my way to English, books in tow, when someone shoved me hard from behind. And guess who I fell into… none other than Ashley. We sat there for a moment, on the floor, with are faces inches away from each other, just starring into each others eyes. She really has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"So Ashley… your back trying to get with girls I see." Hhmmm… that voice sounds familiar. Whoa what did she mean by that?

This statement definitely angered Ashley because all the sudden she pushed me off of her and walked right up to the person that pushed me. Damn it's Whitney! I knew this was coming. I tried getting up until I felt an immense pain in my left ankle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ashley yelled at Whitney. "Do you just push people whenever you feel like it or what?" she asked with attitude.

"She had it coming to her." Whitney replied coolly, while stepping closer to Ashley's face.

Ashley pushed Whitney back and she fell into one of her friends standing behind her. "Well I think you had that coming!" Ashley turned around and tried walking away when Whitney lunged forward and grabbed a big chunk of Ashley's hair, pulling her back.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ashley screamed.

By now students started crowding around us and a few seconds later a couple teachers intervened. They pulled the girls apart and had all the students on their way to their classes. Whitney was sent to the principal's office because a Teaching Assistant told the teachers she had started it and Ashley was just defending herself.

"Thanks Aiden." Ashley said to the T.A for getting her out of trouble. Hey he's the guy that Ashley was dancing with at the party.

"No prob Ash." he said while giving her a smile and a wink. He likes her doesn't he? After that realization came to me I couldn't help but feel jealous again.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked me after noticing I was still sitting on the floor. She acted like she really didn't care, but I could tell she really did. And it made me feel really good.

"I don't know. My ankle hurts a lot." I said while rubbing it.

She put her hand out to help me off the ground. I took it and hopped up on one foot. She put her arm around my waist and my arm went around her neck. I could get use to being this close to her. She smells so good too.

"I'll help you get to the nurse's office." she said as we started walking down the hall.

"I can fight my own battles you know." I said straightforwardly. I don't know where that came from. I just didn't like feeling vulnerable around her, and I didn't want her to think I was a baby.

She stopped suddenly and took my arm off of her neck. "You know what Spencer… I was trying to be civil to you despite the fact that you pissed me off earlier. But now… you can walk your own a to the nurse." she said while turning around and walking back the other way. Great! Now I have to hobble down the hall like an arthritic old person.

When I got to the nurse, which took me about twenty minutes, she examined my ankle and told me it was sprained. Thankfully she said I didn't need crutches. I just had to deal with wearing an ankle brace for a couple of weeks. Right when I walked out of her office the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

On the ride home Glen and Clay both noticed the brace on my ankle.

"Did that girl hurt you Spencer?" Clay asked like he already knew the answer.

"Well she pushed me and then I fell down on it wrong. But she didn't intentionally hurt my ankle."

"Damn! I should've been there. I would've…" Glen started getting really angry so I cut him off before he got all worked up.

"Glen it's ok. Ashley was there and she helped me. Well I actually fell on her and then she told Whitney off." I laughed a little thinking about how upset Whitney looked. "Anyways it's just a sprain. The brace is just a precaution."

"I'm sorry we weren't there to help you Spenc." Clay said somberly.

"It's ok. I need to fight my own battles."

"What are you going to tell mom and dad?" Glen brought up a very good question.

"I don't know. I haven't even thought about that yet." I thought about it for a moment. "I guess I can just tell them the truth. I already told Dad Derek got mad at me for hanging out with Ashley anyway."

"Are you going to tell them what Derek really did to make you mad?" Glen asked. Since when is he so nosy?

I leaned forward so my head was between my brothers' seats. "No way! And I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't say anything about it either. I don't want them to freak out over nothing."

"Why did you only look at me when you said that?" Glen asked.

"Because you tend to have a big mouth Glen."

"I do not." he said like he was trying to convince himself more than us. Clay and I both gave him a look. "What? I can't help it if stuff slips out of my mouth occasionally." Clay laughed after that comment.

"Please make sure it doesn't happen this time Glen!" I stated pleadingly.

"I'll keep my mouth shut I promise."

"Thank you." I relaxed and sat back in my seat.

When my father arrived home later he instantly questioned me about my ankle. I explained to him everything that had gone on between Whitney and I, and how she was suspended for three days for it. He was a little upset that the school didn't notify him about the incident, but he got over it eventually. There was really nothing he could do since Whitney was already suspended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Time seemed to stop, as my heart started to race. My palms were slightly clammy, and my foot was tapping repeatedly. I was sitting in my Intro to Foods class waiting to see if Derek would show up today. I was afraid of having to see him, never mind having to work with him in class. I knew he would try and talk to me because he had called me at least three times last night! I ignored every one.

I took a quick scan of the room. It appeared as if everyone was here. The late bell finally rang, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. Derek wasn't going to be in class again. Thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done if he actually came to class.

I'm so glad I don't have to see Whitney's face for a little while either. Now, with her and Derek out of the way, for today at least, I was feeling good.

The teacher was about to start class when the phone rang. She walked over to it and a few words were mumbled. She turned back around and made an announcement. "Spencer Carlin?" she asked the class, seeing if I was there.

I put my hand in the air to show her I was there. "Yes?"

"That was a call from the principal's office. They need to see you down there right away."

Really? I wonder why? I haven't done anything wrong. I never get called to the principal's office. I stood and then left the classroom. As I was walking down the hall I felt as though I was being followed. Then I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Spencer." the deep voice said. It sounded pretty creepy and my heart started to beat faster again.

I turned around slowly, and low and behold, there stood Derek. OH NO! He looked like he was dressed up for a special occasion and was holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. "Oh my god you scared me Derek! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I asked while trying to calm down.

"Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you." He walked up to me with a small smile and held out the roses.

I just looked at him for a moment. "Derek I have to get to the principal's office." I was thankful I had an excuse to get away from him. Something about him was different… and not in a good way.

"No you don't. I called Mrs. Jonas and pretended to be the principal to get you out of class."

"Why would you do that?" I stuttered.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and give you these." He pushed the flowers towards me again and I finally took them.

"Ok… well I need to get back to class now." I said quickly while walking around him, but he moved quickly in front of me.

"No you don't Spencer." he repeated a little louder. "You need to come with me because I have something to show you." Without any hesitation he grabbed my hand and I was forced to go with him.

He dragged me down the hall and then we stopped in front of my locker. It wasn't it's ordinary shade of blue, however. It was decorated with little hearts and stars, and different colored, spiraled strings. In the middle was a picture of Derek and I in the shape of a heart. How did he get a picture of us?

"So what do you think?" he asked excitedly.

"Wow." That was all I could say. He's acting like we're already together and we went on one date. Wow…

"Wait… there's more!" He walked over to my locker and opened it up.

The inside was decorated with more hearts and flowers and fancy strings. You would think he was gay with all his good decorative skills. There was also more pictures of us together. Where are all these pictures coming from? This is so weird.

On the middle shelve there was a tiny black box wrapped in a red bow. My mouth dropped a little. I was so stunned about everything he had done to my locker. Why would he do all this? Is he crazy? This is like some sort of creepy shrine or something.

After I hadn't said anything for awhile Derek spoke up. "Well?" he asked with a hint of anger. I'm guessing he's a little upset over my first reaction. Oh god… what do I do what do I do?

"Well Derek… it's really… nice?" I said with a fake smile. "Umm… where did you get these pictures of us?"

"Oh I took the pictures of you that you had on your myspace and I photo-shopped them into pictures of me. It took me awhile but it was no big deal." he said acting like he was the smartest guy ever. I didn't say anything again. "Why don't you open the box." he said pointing to it.

I walked a few steps forward and took the box. I didn't want to but I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. When I opened it I found a ring with a big green gem in the middle and a football on each side. I looked closer and saw Derek's name engraved on it as well. This must be his class ring. Wait… does this mean what I think it means?

When I didn't say anything, Derek spoke up. "It's my class ring if you're a little confused. I want you to wear it." I looked up at him with shock. "This way everyone will know you're mine." he smiled a little creepily.

"Umm… that's really nice of you Derek but…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. How do I say this without making him angry.

"But what?" he interjected. I could already see the anger building up inside of him.

"Well… I just don't think I can accept this. I mean… don't you think this is moving a little too fast. I've barely known you a week."

He looked away. "Are you saying you don't want to wear it?"

"Uhh… yeah." I decided to be brave and tell him exactly what I thought. I need to make him understand I don't want to be with him. "You were a jerk to me at that party, and then on the phone the next day. We still haven't talked about it, and all the sudden you do all this stuff for me. It's just… too much. I need some time to think about things." I tried walking away again and he stepped in front of me. Ok maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Spencer I can't let you walk away. You are making a huge mistake." he said calmly, but I could tell his temper was building. Oh what a great time for the halls to be abandoned. Does nobody skip class anymore?!

"Derek I need to get to class." I walked past him faster and then he grabbed my arm very tightly. "Ouch Derek you're hurting me!" I tried to rip my arm away but Derek gripped it tighter.

"Let her go Derek!" I heard a female voice yell from down the hall.

I turned around and there was Ashley. My savior! "You better stay out of this." Derek said while pointing a finger at her.

She walked closer to Derek and I could see the hatred in her eyes. "You better let her go before I call the principal… or the cops." she said firmly. He chuckled a little thinking she was bluffing. "Or I could do something even worse."

Derek's eyes widened. He took a moment to think and then finally let my arm go. I stepped, quickly, away from him as Ashley stepped in front of me protectively. I grabbed my arm where he had hurt it.

"You're lucky I'm so nice Ashley." He started walking away and then turned towards us again. "I'll be seeing you Spencer." he smiled evilly and walked out of site. Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into?

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Yeah my arm just hurts." I could already feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. Don't start crying Spencer. Be strong!

"Here let me look at your arm." She lifted up my sleeve carefully. When we looked at the spot where Derek grabbed me there was already a bruise forming in the shape of Derek's hand. "Well… it doesn't look too bad." she said, but I could tell she was just lying to make me feel better. She grazed the bruise with the tips of her fingers, and I immediately took in a sharp breath from the pain. "Oh I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked up at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's ok." I said turning away so she wouldn't see me cry more. It really didn't hurt that much, I was just so overwhelmed and shocked about how Derek had acted.

She walked up behind me and started rubbing my back carefully. "Don't cry Spencer. You'll be ok." she whispered soothingly in my ear.

Without warning I turned around and hugged her tightly. She seemed a little startled, but then settled into it. I managed a, "Thank you Ashley", as I cried on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." she whispered while continuing to caress my back.

I couldn't help but blurt out everything I was thinking. "I'm so sorry Ashley. I should have believed everything you said… I should have listened… you were right…" I started crying harder.

"Hey look at me." she said while pulling back from our hug a little. "You don't have to apologize ok? It doesn't even matter now." She brought me back into her arms closer this time. "Ssshhh it's ok." she whispered to calm me down.

It feels really good to be in her arms. It definitely takes my mind off of the physical and emotional pain I'm feeling. After a few minutes my crying subsided. I pulled away from her and then instantly regretted that decision. I already missed the warm and comforting feeling she gave me.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby." I said feeling embarrassed about crying.

"No don't be." she said. I nodded. There was an awkward silence and then she spoke up again. "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe get your mind off of all this?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I don't usually skip school." What? Why did you say that Spencer? Your passing up spending time alone with Ashley! But I don't really want to spend alone time with her anyway… do I? Ugh… I don't know anymore.

"Alright." Ashley said dejectedly. Aawww now I made her sad. "How about after school?" she asked getting a little more excited at the thought of that idea.

"I really would, but I'm grounded… unfortunately. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing Spencer… really it's cool." She tried to smile and then looked down saddened. She started turning to walk away and then quickly turned back. "Can I at least give you a ride home?" she asked, preparing to get shot down again.

Hell yes you can! Whoa calm down killer. "Yeah that would be really cool." I said while trying not to sound too excited.

"Great." she smiled genuinely this time. I could never get tired of that smile. "Well c'mon I'll walk you back to class." Ashley motioned with her hand for me to follow her.

"Thanks." How does she change my mood so fast? It's crazy how I was crying moments ago and now I'm smiling incessantly. We walked down the hall in silence. I stopped a few feet away from the classroom door so I could say goodbye to her. "This is my class." I said motioning to the door.

"Ok. So I'll meet you in front of the parking lot after school?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be there." She waved goodbye while smiling brightly, and I did the same while entering my classroom once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Damn why did I pass up an afternoon of hanging out with Ashley to sit in class? At least I get a ride home from her. I can't wait! _I practically forgot about everything that happened with Derek and the pain in my arm after talking with her. _It's like she has magic powers… over my heart! Wait… no! No way! _

The last bell finally rang and I sped off to my locker. To my surprise, everything Derek put on my locker was already gone. _I wonder who did this? Well I'm glad I don't have to see it ever again. _I shuddered at the creepy memory.

As I sat on a bench, waiting for Ashley, I spotted Clay walking out with a girl. _Looks like he's flirting with her! _"Clay!" I shouted while waving my hand fervently. He walked over to me and the girl, who seemed oddly familiar, followed. She was dark-skinned, like Clay, with short, curly black hair and an artistic style.

"Hey Spenc… I want to introduce you to someone." he said while looking over at the girl next to him. "This is Chelsea. She's in my A.P Chemistry class."

"Hi Chelsea. I'm…" I was going to say my name but she cut me off.

"Spencer, I know. Clay's told me a lot about you." she smiled nicely.

"Oh really?" I smiled back a little surprised.

Clay looked down a little embarrassed. _Aww my brother loves me. _"Yeah well Chelsea is in your grade, so I just told her I had a sister the same age." Clay interjected.

_So that's why she seems familiar. _"Oh yeah I think you're in my English class, right?" I asked her.

"Mr. Smith… last period?" she asked to be sure.

"Yeah that's it." I stated eagerly.

"I remember you now. Mr. Smith is a really fun teacher isn't he?" she asked ironically.

I was about to reply when I saw Ashley walking my way. "Hey Spencer." she said when she got close.

"Hi." I stood there for a moment just taking her in. Then I finally awoke from my daze. "Oh Clay… Chelsea, this is Ashley. Ashley this is my brother Clay and his friend Chelsea."

"Hey." Ashley said to both of them. They replied with a "Hey" as well.

"Well we better go Spencer." he started walking away when I spoke up.

"Oh I was trying to tell you earlier that Ashley offered to give me a ride home, so you and Glen can leave without me."

"Ok but it better be just a ride. Mom's home and she will freak out if you're late." he said matter of factly.

"Don't worry I won't be late." I reassured him. He nodded and started walking away with Chelsea. "Nice to meet you Chelsea. See you in English."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." she said waving goodbye.

I turned and looked over at Ashley. "So your brother is actually a brother?" she asked as a joke.

I laughed. "He's adopted."

"That's cool. He seems really nice." she stated.

"He's a lot better than my other brother that's for sure."

"I'll keep that in mind." she smiled. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." I followed behind her because I had no idea what her car looked like or where it was. I caught myself checking her out a couple times. _Damn it! What is with me! I need to stop doing that. It's just so hard because she wears short skirts, and shorts, and her legs are so tanned and toned, and they look so silky, and her butt looks…. Ugh shut up Spencer!!_

"Here it is." she said pressing a button on her key chain to unlock the car.

"This is your car?" I asked astounded.

"Yup it's my baby." she said while opening the door and getting into the blue, BMW convertible.

I walked around to the passenger's side and got in. "Wow this is such a nice car! Your parents must really love you."

She pressed a button and the black hood came down. "Uh… sure." I was about to question her about her response when she changed the subject quickly. "So how's your arm?"

"It's better I guess. It doesn't hurt unless I touch it."

"That's good." She looked down unsure if she should say what she was thinking. Her thoughts won the battle. "I'm really sorry he did that to you. I wish I could've been there sooner to stop him from doing that." she said frustrated.

"Ashley it's not your fault. You don't have to worry about me." _Although I like that you do._

"I know but I can't help it." she sighed. "I promised myself I wouldn't let him do this to another girl, and it just makes me so mad that I couldn't stop it!" _She really is nice, and caring, and sweet, and I keep doing that and I really need to end it._

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. You can't control what he does." I said while putting a reaffirming hand on her arm. "Besides you did help me. If you didn't show up who knows what he would've done." I got a little scared thinking about it. "Thank you so much Ashley. I owe you big time."

"No you don't owe me anything Spencer." There was a comfortable silence between us and then she added, "I better get you home so you don't get in trouble."

She started the car. A few minutes after the ride had started I felt the need to get something off my chest. "Ashley?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"I've been meaning to apologize to you about Saturday morning. I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have snooped around your room and I should have trusted you about Derek. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, but I do now I promise."

"Well you'd be the dumbest person alive if you didn't believe me now." she said laughing a little.

"I just hope you can forgive me." I said sincerely.

"I already have." she said smiling. "So stop apologizing ok?" she playfully slapped my arm. My good one thank god. I smiled back a little too big and looked away so she wouldn't see it. "So are you going to tell me how to get to your house?"

_Geez I totally forgot about that! _"Oh I almost forgot." I smiled bashfully.

"Don't worry I have that affect on everyone." she said sarcastically.

I laughed and then began telling her the way to my house. Before I knew it we were there. She pulled up into my driveway and put the car in park.

We sat there in silence for a moment. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't think of anything clever to say to her. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"So are you going to tell your parents about what Derek did?"

"I don't know. I don't want them to get all worked up about it you know. What do you think I should do?"

"It's your call. I can't tell you what to do." she said simply. _Well I was hoping you would._

_The truth is I'm scared about telling anyone. Even Clay. I just didn't want to think about it anymore. It was stressing me out. _"Well thanks for the ride home." I smiled at her and started opening the door when she put her hand on my knee. I felt a tingle go all the way up my spine. It almost gave me the chills.

"Wait." she said hurriedly. I turned around to look at her and waited for her to say something.

"Yeah?" I asked after nothing was uttered from her perfect lips for awhile.

"Umm… never mind." she said while turning forward and putting her hands back on the wheel.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really felt like she was gong to tell me something and then changed her mind about it. _Please tell me!_

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Spencer."

I got out and closed the door behind me. "Bye." As I started walking towards the front door, I could've sworn I felt her eyes on me, following my every move. Before I entered the house I watched her drive away, with a smile on my face.

"Yo Spencer!" I was bombarded by Glen running over to me right as I closed the front door.

"What Glen?" I whined.

"Did Ashley leave already?" he asked while looking out the window.

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm trying to get her digits Spencer." _I should've known that was coming._

"Then how about you stop asking me and ask her for them." I said smartly. "Or are you too scared?" I asked teasing him and laughing.

"Glen Carlin doesn't get scared Spencer. The girls get scared of Glen Carlin." I busted out laughing after seeing Glen's face. He had just realized how that sounded.

"Yeah I would be scared of you too Glen." I kept laughing as I walked away.

"Wait that's not what I meant… " he said running after me. "I mean they are nervous to talk to me because I'm so great!" He was yelling this up the stairs to me because I didn't want to stick around and listen to him anymore.

"Keep telling yourself that." I yelled back down to him.

--

Later that night I got a call from my guidance counselor saying the school had a student for me to tutor in Calculus. _Wow that's surprising. I was beginning to think they forgot about me or something. _They told me to go to the tutoring center after school the next day to meet the student I would be tutoring. _Maybe this will finally get Ashley off my mind._

"So Mom." I said while the family sat at the dinner table. Minus my Dad because he had to work late.

"Yes Spencer?" she looked up at me curiously.

"Well I forgot to tell you and Dad sooner, but I signed up to be a tutor. The school called me today and told me they had someone for me to tutor in Calculus."

"That's great Spencer. I'm proud of you." she said sincerely.

"Yeah well I just needed to tell you because I'll have to stay after school tomorrow. I know I'm still grounded but I figured since it was for school you would let me." She sat there thinking for a moment. "Plus I'll be getting paid, so I won't have to ask you and Dad for money anymore." _I hope that will change her mind._

"Alright you can do it, but right after you're done you come straight home."

"Of course Mom, I promise." I said excitedly.

"Glen since you're staying after for pre-season training, you need to give Spencer a ride home."

"Yeah whatever." Glen said annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yesterday night, after endless tossing and turning in bed, I opted to not tell my parents, or my brothers about what Derek had done to me. I figured he wouldn't do anything else anyway. He looked extremely worried after Ashley told him she would turn him in. Or maybe I was just telling myself that so I wouldn't feel so scared.

When I was getting ready for school in the morning I made sure to cover up the lovely bruise Derek had left on my arm. It was a dark shade of blue and purple, still in the shape of a Derek's hand, and swollen. I decided on wearing a long-sleeved, hooded shirt with holes for my thumbs in it.

Once I stepped out of my house the sweat was already starting to form on my forehead. L.A in September is extremely hot compared to Ohio, and this shirt was not breezy by any means. _It's going to be so much fun having to hide this bruise for who knows how long!_

Despite the constant hot flash I was going through today, I was surprisingly more upbeat than usual. I am really excited about getting to tutor someone that really needs help. My parents had always taught my brothers and I to give back. Every year during Christmas time my parents would take us to a homeless shelter to serve food and do whatever else we could. We were always donating clothes and picking up trash along the highway. Sometimes I felt like I should have been wearing a stripped jumpsuit ,like a prisoner, but I always felt better afterwards.

It was finally the last class of the day. I had no run-ins with Derek which I was so grateful for. I walked into the room and saw Chelsea waving me over. _I almost forgot she was in this class._ I walked over and sat down in an empty desk next to her.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Chelsea. What's up?"

"Not too much. I just can't wait for this class to be over with." she sighed.

"Oh yeah me too. Why are you so anxious to get out of here?" _Is she hanging out with Clay again?_

"Well me and Clay are going to hang out after school." she said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Oooohhhh." I said teasingly. Then her face became a little red and she looked down. "So you like my brother huh?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She smiled. "Well I haven't known him for long, but so far he's been really great." _Oh she totally likes him._

"He is trust me. He's probably the most honest and kind person I know." _Clay owes me for talking him up like this. I know he likes Chelsea already._

Just then the teacher came in and the class started to quiet down. "Alright class I've had a very rough day, so you can just get with a partner and study for the test coming up." Before he even finished that sentence the was class was starting to get rowdy. "I don't, however, want to hear or see any fooling around!"

"So you wanna be partners?" Chelsea asked me.

"Sure." We pushed our desks together and took out our books. We both knew we weren't going to be studying though.

"So do you have your eye on anyone?" she whispered.

_There is Ashley… but I can't tell her that. Besides it's not like I like Ashley like that… I just admire her. That's it. No big deal. Yeah… right. _"No I don't."

"Oh come on… you can tell me. I know I've seen you and Derek hanging out." _Oh yeah he's just super!_

"We were but not anymore." I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Just then the bell rang. _Sweet! Saved by the bell! I really don't want anyone to know about what Derek did to me. It's so creepy and embarrassing, and I doubt anyone would believe me. People at this school think he's some kind of God._

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Chelsea as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah. Maybe even at your house later. Clay and I are going to be studying for our A.P Chem class. We have a big test tomorrow."

"Alright, well, you guys have fun studying." I said using air quotations around the word studying. _I doubt they will be doing much of that._

She laughed. "Ok. See ya later."

Like my guidance counselor had told me, I went to the tutoring center after school to meet the person I would be tutoring. I was walking into the tutoring center, checking to make sure I had all my supplies in my bag, when I collided into someone and stumbled back a bit. _Ugh… why am I such a klutz! I really need to watch where I'm going more often. You'd think I would've learned by now. _

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I said not even noticing who it was.

"It's ok. I'm use to us meeting like this." she said in a flirtatious voice.

I looked up and noticed it was Ashley. "Ashley… hi." I smiled sheepishly. _Why do I always feel so tense and nervous around her?_

"Hey." she laughed a little. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were purposely bumping into me all the time." she said playfully.

I let out a uneasy chuckle. "No… I'm just a bit of a klutz I guess." I admitted embarrassed.

"Well if it was anyone else I'd probably be kicking their ass by now, but since it's you, I think I'll let it slide." We smiled at each other and started walking inside the tutoring center together. "So what are you doing here?"

I was about to answer when we were met by my guidance counselor, Mrs. Scott. "Oh good! I'm glad you two have met already!" she said looking at us with excitement while clasping her hands together. She was one of those portly ladies who was always so much more enthusiastic about everything than anyone else was. It gets on my nerves sometimes.

"What do you mean Mrs. Scott?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Spencer is your tutor, Ms. Davies." she said smiling ecstatically. "Isn't that great? You two look like such good friends already!" I was a little shocked that I was tutoring Ashley. I think she was too after seeing the expression on her face. "You two better get started." she said while skipping off happily.

Ashley looked down at the ground. She looked disappointed. "Are you ok Ashley?"

"Yeah I'm great." I could sense the sarcasm in her voice as she walked over to an empty table and plopped down.

I walked over and sat down next to her. _Should I ask her if she's alright again or should I leave her alone? Although, that would be kind of hard to do considering I'm suppose to tutor her. She's so hard to read sometimes. _I didn't know what to do, so we sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Let's just get this over with." Ashley huffed and crossed her arms.

I began to take out my book and the rest of my supplies. "Did I do something?" I asked her timidly.

"No. Everything's fine. Let's just study ok." she said still not looking at my face.

"Well are you going to get out your book or anything?"

"I didn't bring it." she snapped.

_Geez what did I do to her? _I started getting irritated because of Ashley's attitude towards me. "So you didn't bring your book to a tutoring session because… you didn't think you would need it?" I asked being a smart ass.

Ashley got up angrily after that comment. "Whatever I'm out of here!" she said while swiping her purse from the table and storming off.

I saw her disappear into the hallway. I sighed heavily. _Well… that went well! If Ashley isn't going to stick around then there isn't any reason for me to. _I collected my things and started walking home, because Glen, who stayed after school to lift weights with friends, wasn't done.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and laid down on my bed. _Ugh this is ridiculous! Why am I stressing out over her? Maybe because she changes moods about five times a day. One day she helps me and the next she hurts me. And I didn't even do anything… I don't think. I don't know what's wrong with her, but something is definitely up._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When I walked into the tutoring center on Thursday, I saw the wavy-haired girl sitting at the same table we had sat at previously. She had her head resting in her arms, on top of the table. _She's already sleeping and we haven't even started yet. _Suddenly, I thought of a really great way to wake her up. I picked up my Calc book, which was about two inches thick, lifted it in the air, and purposely dropped it on the table. This sent Ashley soaring into the air and then she fell back onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" she said while getting up off the floor and rubbing her back. "Damn that hurt!" she said while massaging her lower back.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there with a huge smile, trying not to laugh. But it was getting so hard. Partly because watching her fall was funny. Also because she was wearing one of her many mini-skirts and I totally saw her Happy Bunny panties! _HAHA!_

I thought she was going to yell at me again, but instead she picked a bouquet of flowers up from under the table and handed them to me. "You sure made it harder for me to give you these with that nice wake up call." She sat down with her hand still rubbing her back.

_She's giving me flowers? _"What are these for?" I asked a little shocked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." She pulled out the chair for me and gestured for me to sit down. I did what she said and waited for my answer. "I know I was a little bitchy to you the other day. So I wanted to apologize." She looked down for a second, collecting her thoughts, and then looked me right in the eye. "I'm really sorry. I know I may seem a bit crazy at times, but I swear I have explanations for everything." she said.

"What kind of explanations?" I asked curiously.

"Yesterday I was upset because you're my tutor." she said simply.

"But why?" I wondered.

"Because you're a junior and I'm a senior. I'm suppose to be smarter than you and you end up tutoring me. You just… you make me more self-conscious than I ever have been before." She paused. "But I won't act like that anymore, I promise. I'm over it."

"Ashley everyone is smart in their own way. Just because you need help in math doesn't make me smarter than you. And I'm the one that should feel self-conscious around you. You're popular, you're outgoing… you're beautiful…" I trailed off. _Did I really just say that out loud? Oh my god I did didn't I? _I looked straight down, blushing profusely.

She put her finger tips underneath my chin and guided my head up towards hers. When I looked up at her I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as well. "That was really sweet Spencer."

I melted after she spoke those incredible words. The butterflies were causing a tornado in my stomach, and my heart was beating at an abnormally fast pace. Our eyes were locked and it was almost as if we were in a world that was completely our own. At least for a minute.

Ashley was the first to break away from our daze. She pulled her hand away from my chin and she looked around the room making sure no one had noticed us. She cleared her throat nervously when she saw a horny freshman boy looking our way. "We better get to work." She turned away and tried to hide her face. _Is she embarrassed of me? _

There was an awkward silence between us now and I broke it with the first thing that popped into my head. "These flowers are really pretty." I said while sniffing them. _Yeah that was really smooth Spencer!_

She giggled a little. "I can tell. They're practically glued to your face." she joked. _Well at least I was able to make her smile._

I smiled back at her. Her smile is just so contagious. "Shut up!" I playfully hit her arm and she laughed.

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" Ashley asked me.

"You mean go study somewhere else?" I asked confused.

She shook her head. "No I mean ditch these boring text books and go have some fun!"

"But I thought Ashley Davies wanted to get to work?" I said smartly.

"Ashley Davies… work…? Should those two words be used in the same sentence?" She shook her head side to side, implying no.

I couldn't help but laugh. _She is so cute! Yeah I know what I said this time. _I sat in thought more a moment. "I don't know Ashley. We're suppose to stay here and study. I wouldn't feel right getting paid for nothing." _I really am a dork aren't I? _

"Come on Spenc! I promise it will be fun!" Without warning she grabbed my hand, that was resting on the table, and gave it a squeeze. I put the flowers in front of my face to try and hide the red that was inevitably creeping up on them again. _Oh no… she's using her sad puppy dog face. Ugh… I know I can't resist that… plus the hand squeezing! She sure knows how to get what she wants from me. _"Please." she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Then she stuck out her bottom lip.

_Ok that definitely does it for me_. "Ok ok. Let's go!" I finally conceded.

Ashley got up, put her hands in the hair, and shouted victoriously, "Yes!", with a big smile on her face. "Thank you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. She didn't bother listening to the teacher yelling for us to come back.

"Geez I thought you were tired." I said, almost stumbling while trying to keep up with her.

"Well now I'm really excited because we get to have fun instead of studying boring Calculus! Which by the way, I am never going to use in my life time." We were now outside in the student parking lot walking to Ashley's car. She clicked a button on her key chain and started the engine as we got in. "So what do you want to do?" She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Have you forgotten that I'm new here? I'm lucky I know how to get to home." We both giggled. "I have no clue what's around here."

"Spencer Spencer Spencer." she sighed. "I have a lot to teach you." Just like that a light bulb turned on in my head.

_I hope she goes for it. _"How about we make a deal."

She looked at me curiously. "Let's here it."

"Well I have some stuff to teach you too with Calculus right?" She nodded and waited for me to continue. "So how about every Monday and Thursday, **after**we have finished studying, you take me some place around L.A and teach me whatever it is you think I need to know." When she didn't give me a response right away I figured she didn't like it. _I should have known. She's probably way to busy with her own, popular, life to hang out with me two days out of the week._

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had." she looked over at me and smiled.

_Yes! Now I have an excuse to hang out with her outside of tutoring sessions. Damn I'm smooth! _"Really?" I said way to eagerly. "I mean good! Cool!" I added quickly. _Oh yeah that was really slick Spencer. _I looked out the window, hoping Ashley didn't think I was a loser.

She laughed a little and smiled at me again. "You're cute Spencer."

_Did she just call me cute? And now she's blushing isn't she? Wow I can't believe she just said that. Now I can't stop smiling. Why the hell does she do this to me?! _I decided it was time to break the, now a little awkward, silence. "So where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise!" she said enthusiastically.

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Because it's more fun when it's a surprise! So just be patient and don't ask anymore questions!" she demanded.

"Ok Mom." I said jokingly.

The rest of the car ride was spent singing along with the radio, which was about to make me deaf. Ashley had an awesome sound system. About twenty minutes later we pulled into a park. _Didn't know Ashley was a park kind of girl_. "We're at a park?" _That was a dumb question now wasn't it._

"Wow… you really are smart." she laughed.

I laughed a little too. "I mean, I know we're at a park, but do you know? I didn't figure you as a park person." I said surprised.

"Well you need to get to know me better then, huh?" she looked at me seriously. _I want to. I just hope you'll let me. _"Besides, things aren't always as they seem." _That's for sure. _She got out of the car then and I followed.

"Wow that was deep Ash." I said in a dramatic tone.

"Yeah yeah! Come on let's go! We're going to be late!" she said while grabbing my hand and taking off running again. _She sure is stronger than she looks. It's pretty cute how she drags me around like a little kid though._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot to me really! :-)**

Chapter 17

We ran through a gate and along a dirt path. I was about to ask if we were ever going to get there, when Ashley finally stopped at the top of a hill. I almost ran right into her because she stopped so suddenly. Then I realized how out of breath I was. I put my hands on my knees and bent over to catch my breath.

Ashley bent down so her face was right next to mine. "Are you ready yet slow poke?" she smiled.

"I'm just a little out of shape." I said breathily, while standing upright again.

"Well are you ready for your surprise?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure am!" _I love surprises!_

She didn't say anything after that. She just pointed straight ahead and I followed with my eyes. Just down the hill was a huge stage and an even more huge crowd of people in front of it.

"I don't really know what kind of music you like, but this up and coming rock band is having a concert here. I thought you might like it."

"Yeah I definitely like rock! Let's go!" I was so excited. I had never been to a concert before.

Now I was the one pulling Ashley down the hill. Once we got to the crowd we pushed our way to the front… well Ashley did anyway. _I'm guessing she really doesn't mind people yelling at her._

"So who's playing?" I asked while we waited for the band to start up.

"They call themselves Consequence." (A.N. - I just made up that name, I have no idea if there is a real band with that name. If there is, sorry I stole it lol)

After she said that a guy came out and introduced the band. They started playing and I started to like them. Ashley started jumping around and head banging like the rest of the crowd. I was a little timid about dancing in public, but you don't really dance to rock music anyway. _Ah what the hell. _I just went with it and me and Ashley were having a blast.

After about five songs the band announced they were taking a break and would return shortly.

"So what do you think?" Ashley asked me.

"They're so great! I love this music." I said enthusiastically.

"I was hoping you would." she smiled. So I really need a water. Do you want one?" she offered.

"Yeah that'd be great." _How sweet._

"Ok I'll be right back." She walked off and I watched her until she was out of site. _I hope it's not too obvious that I was checking her out._

I stood there for a few minutes, humming the song that was last played in my head, and getting lost in my thoughts. _I'm having so much fun with her. I'm glad I decided to come._

"Hey there!" I heard a male's voice say. I looked over to my right and there stood the voice's owner. He was a pretty tall guy, with a skater look, and a shaved head. He looked pretty cocky.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

Then he added, "Because you have been running through my head all day long." he said while smiling and looking me up and down.

_Ew. I hate when guys look at me like they are undressing me with their eyes. _"Ah… that's clever." I said sarcastically.

"You know it. So can I get your name?" _This guy thinks he's so smooth doesn't he? _He grabbed my hand but I ripped it away instantly.

I was about to walk off when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little, but then relaxed when I realized it was Ashley. "How about I give you a clue ass?!" she yelled at him. "She's with me!" she said while pulling me closer. "So why don't you get the hell away from us!"

He stood there for a moment in complete shock. Then he mumbled, "Whatever", and walked off.

"Are you ok?" Ashley was still holding me when she asked this. My hands had subconsciously found their way on top of hers.

_As long as you're holding me, I'm great! Whoa, get a grip Spencer! _"Yeah I'm good now." I said simply.

She looked down and must have realized she was still holding me. "Oh sorry." she said stepping away abruptly.

_Aww don't let me go! _"Don't worry about it." I smiled reassuringly.

She handed me a bottle of water. "I hope your not weirded out by me now." she laughed nervously. "I just thought you needed some help getting that creep away from you."

"I'm totally not weirded out by you Ashley. And thanks for saving me. I owe you one… again." I smiled and she smiled back. _I hope more creepy guys hit on me now. Wait… that sounds wrong. But I don't really care because Ashley had her arms around me! Wow!_

"Ok good. And don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of a way for you to pay me back." she winked. _Is she flirting with me? No… she can't be._

The band came back out and started playing again. We started dancing around like before and just got lost in the music. About forty-five minutes later the concert was over and everyone started leaving. However, Ashley and I waited around while the crowd died down.

"So what'd you think?" Ashley asked me about the concert.

"It was awesome! I'm really glad I came with you." I smiled genuinely.

"I'm not so bad after all then, huh?" she joked.

"Not completely." I joked back. She laughed and hit me playfully on the thigh.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

She didn't respond right away. She looked off in the distance like she was thinking about something. "Umm… we should probably get going."

I knew she had to be thinking about something other than that. "Ok." I said confused. We started walking back to the car, and I let my curiosity get the best of me. "Is that really all you were going to say before?"

"Yeah of course." she said looking at the ground. _It sounds like she is trying to convince herself more than me._

I was to chicken to ask her again. "Alright." The ride to my house was spent in silence. When Ashley pulled into my driveway she put the car in park and looked up at me. "Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun." I said.

"Me too." she said smiling. For some reason I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to hang out with her more. "Thanks again for the flowers too."

"You're welcome." she said sweetly. I sat there for a moment longer, trying to think of something else to say, so that I could sit with her a moment longer. But I couldn't. I collected my things and opened the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow Spencer." she said as I closed the door.

"Bye Ashley." I said while walking to the front door of my house. As I turned back to watch her drive away, she waved and I waved back. _Good thing she's too far away from me to see the huge smile stuck on my face. _

I walked inside and didn't see anyone. I started walking upstairs with that dorky smile still on my face.

"What's with you?" Glen asked. He chuckled a little bit at the sight of my smiley face. "Did you finally make a friend at school?" he joked.

My smile instantly faded after that smart remark. "Shut up." I started walking away, quickly, before Glen thought of anything else to say.

"So what's up with you and that hot chick?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

He walked closer to me and crossed his arms. "I heard she swings both ways… if you know what I mean." He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"And…?" I started walking away. I really don't like where this conversation is going.

He started following me to my room. "And I know she just dropped you off. So what's up?"

"So she dropped me off. What's the big deal Glen?" I asked irritated.

"Did she try to make a move on you?"

My eyes popped out of my head in shock. Good thing I wasn't facing Glen at the time. After the shock wore off I turned around. "No Glen! That's so weird… why would you even ask me that?"

"Are you sure? She hasn't ever kissed you or anything?"

_Oh my god he knows! But how? Ugh… what am I going to do? _I chose denial. "Again… no! Now leave me alone please!" I said walking into my room and closing the door in his face. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything after that.

I threw my back-pack on the floor and laid down on my bed. _I can't believe he knows… what am I going to do? What if he tells mom or dad… or worse someone at school? Maybe he doesn't really know she kissed me. Maybe he was just trying to be mean… like always. Yeah that's it! There is no way he could have found out… right?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews! You guys are the coolest and I love you lol. This chapter is just kind of a filler… not really that great, but there will be plenty of good things to come!**

Chapter 18

I am so happy today because it is finally Friday. I may get pretty good grades in school, but the weekend doesn't come soon enough. The only bad part about today is the fact that I won't be hanging out with Ashley. Yesterday was so great, and I just wish we could hang out everyday. I hardly ever talk to her when we don't have tutoring sessions. I guess it's some kind of silent code between us. If we don't have a tutoring session then I only talk to her in Calculus. And not even that much! Madison is in that class and if she sees Ashley talking to me she will get all bitchy. I know what you're thinking. If Ashley pretends she doesn't know me when she's around her friends then why do I even bother being friends with her right? The truth is I'm hoping things will change once she gets to know me better. If they don't I don't know what I'm going to do because I don't think I could ever forget about her.

Anyways… here I am at lunch sitting with Chelsea and her friend Kyla, who she introduced me to a couple days ago. She is really nice just like Chelsea. She is a little over dramatic, but not in an annoying way. Plus, she has the same sense of humor I do. She's pretty hilarious. I could totally see her starring in a romantic comedy. One weird thing about her is that she kind of reminds me of Ashley.

I hear Chelsea and Kyla talking about what they are doing this weekend, but I zone out when I see Ashley walk outside with her friend Aiden. _Friend my ass! I always see them flirting and laughing together. Anyone can see that he has a major crush on her. I just hope she doesn't feel the same way. Oh who am I kidding, she totally does. But I want her for myself! Whoa… Spencer enough of the crazy talk!_

Kyla's voice, suddenly, knocks me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Spencer!" she said giving me a puzzled look.

"Huh?" I respond dumbly.

"What are you looking at?" Kyla said turning around in the direction I was staring. Chelsea followed suit.

"I wasn't looking at anything!" I said quickly, hoping they would turn back around.

"Oh I get it." Chelsea said while turning back around with a big smile on her face. "You think Aiden's hot don't you?"

"What? No I don't."

"It's ok Spencer. I myself have been caught staring at him in the past." Kyla said.

"Yeah she's worse than you. Way worse." Chelsea started laughing and Kyla punched her arm humorously.

"Shut up Chelsea! I can't help it!" she said while taking another bite of her sandwich. "I mean he is like… perfect. He's the hottest senior, the star quarterback of the football team **and** he gets good grades." Chelsea nodded in agreement. A moment later Kyla's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute." she said slyly and pointed a finger at me. "That's why you aren't hanging out with Derek anymore. You like Aiden!"

"Wow Kyla! You have me all figured out!" I said faking seriousness, but I was unable to hold in my laughter any longer. Chelsea laughed along with me.

Kyla gave us both an evil look. "You are both going to get it!" she joked.

"Oh no!" Chelsea said pretending to be frightened but was smiling at the same time.

Kyla gave her another mean look. "Anyways." she said while turning back towards me. "While I caught you staring at your man candy…" I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "… I was asking you what you were doing this weekend."

"I don't have any plans at the moment." _It would be so great if I could hang out with Ashley. _Butterflies invaded my stomach at the mere thought of it.

"Well Chelsea is going on another date with Clay tonight, so we should do something." she suggested.

Before I answered Kyla's question my attention turned to Chelsea. "Another date with my brother huh Chelsea?" I smiled teasingly.

She just smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah I think that's like the third one this week isn't it?" Kyla asked already knowing she was right.

"No the other two we were just studying." Chelsea replied defensively.

"Is that what they are calling it now a days?" Kyla asked looking at me.

"I think so." I played along. We all started laughing and Chelsea's blush became more apparent.

"Ok I'm sorry Chelsea. I won't make fun of you anymore." Kyla patted her on the back while saying this. "So Spencer… what do you want to do tonight?"

"I have no idea. What are you and my brother doing?" I thought I might get an idea if I heard what Chelsea and my brother were doing.

"We're going to the football game and then a movie I think."

"Oh I forgot about the football game. We should definitely go!" Kyla said excitedly.

"I don't know Kyla." I wasn't so pumped about going to another football game. I didn't want to risk running into Derek or Whitney. On the other hand, I knew Ashley would be attending with all her lovely friends.

"Come on Spencer!" she said pleadingly. "We can stare at Aiden together!" she said sarcastically. I laughed a little. "Besides it's in Hollywood and there will be plenty of good parties afterwards."

_Yeah cause I'm such a partier. _"Alright I'll go." I only agreed because I didn't want my new friend to think I was anti-social.

"Sweet! It will be fun I promise." she said seriously. I gave her a small smile.

The bell rang and we collected our things and headed back inside. Before we actually entered the school I turned around to get one last look at Ashley. To my surprise I saw her looking at me already. She smiled at me and waved. I did the same and walked inside with yet another cheesy grin.

--

"Hey Spencer. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll be right out." I said into my cell phone.

"Alright." Kyla said.

I closed my phone and began putting on some lip gloss. I gave myself a once over in my mirror and decided I looked good. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

I decided on making a quick exit because my mother was the only parent home today. "I'm going to the football game Mom! See you later!"

I got to the front door, turned the knob, and then… "Spencer wait a second." Mom shouted back.

_Oh so close! _I let out a heavy sigh and turned around. "Mom Kyla is already outside. You told me to never leave a guest waiting." I whined.

She looked at me as if she regretted teaching me any kind of manners whatsoever. _That's right Mommy dearest… you taught me well haha!_

"Fine go ahead." she said defeated. I began to turn around and was interrupted yet again. "But…" _There's always a but isn't there? _"Just because you're not grounded anymore doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. I want you to call me at ten o'clock and let me know what your plans are for the rest of the night."

"Ok I will." I said only partially listening.

"And if I don't hear from you by ten you are going to be in more trouble than before got it?" She pointed a stern finger at me.

"Yes I got it Mom." Before she could say anything else I ran out of the house, down the front lawn, and hopped in Kyla's car.

"Dude what took you so long? My hair's turning gray." She pointed a dramatic finger to the top of her head.

I laughed at her joke. "Sorry I got held up by my Mother." I said not too happy about it.

"Oh so you have one of those overprotective moms too, huh?" By this time she had started the car and we were on our way to the game.

"Yes! She is so strict. I can't get away with anything." I said frustrated.

"Don't I know it!" Kyla agreed.

"Anyway… how far away is this game?" I questioned.

"About a half hour." She paused. "I can't wait to see Aiden in those tight football pants they wear. He has such a nice ass if I do say so myself." She had a dreamy look on her face with the goofiest smile I had ever seen. _I wonder if I look like that when Ashley makes me smile? No I bet it's not that bad._

I laughed at her again while shaking my head. When I looked back towards the road I noticed Kyla was about to run a stop sign. And there was a kid running into the road chasing after a soccer ball.

"Kyla look out!" I screamed.

She awoke from her sudden daze and slammed on the breaks. "Oh my fcking god!" she said shocked and scared at the same time.

Luckily she stopped before she hit the kid or ran through the intersection. We both sat there for a minute trying to process what just happened. I realized that I was holding my breath the whole time and finally let it out.

"I'm sorry Spencer. Are you okay?" said asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't do that again okay?" I laughed nervously.

"No problem." She started driving forward again slowly. "I'm really sorry kid!" she shouted and waved to the little boy who didn't seem phased by his near death experience.

"You've got it bad." I said after we had both our nerves had settled.

"Shut up Spencer!" She smiled knowing I was right.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kyla and I were walking through the parking lot on our way to buy tickets for the game.

"I still can't believe you almost hit a little kid!" I began laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face… it was priceless!"

"Hey don't act like you were so calm and collected. You were scared too!" she retorted.

"But you were _really_ scared!" I pointed at her.

"Well I would have gone to jail! Then I would have had to make some poor girl my bitch. It would've been… just horrible!" she said dramatically. She pretended like she was about to cry and covered her face.

When she removed her hands we both paused and looked at each other. All of the sudden we burst out laughing. We walked up to the end of the line still giggling. People were starting to give us strange looks so we stifled our laughter.

"You would have totally been someone's bitch… not the other way around." I whispered jokingly.

"Hey I'm tough!" She said it like she knew it wasn't true. I gave her a look. "Okay maybe you're right."

I smiled confidently. "Thank you."

We got our tickets and walked into the stadium. It was about the same size as our schools, but the fans seemed a lot more rowdy. As we were walking in we got popcorn, napkins, and other kinds of concession stand products throw at us from people in the bleachers above.

"What the hell is with all these idiots?" I asked Kyla frustrated.

Kyla looked around for a moment while dusting some popcorn off of herself. "Oh umm… I think we came in the wrong entrance. This is the other school's side, and they apparently know we don't go to their school."

"You think?" I asked her sarcastically.

We scurried away quickly, but not before getting a "You guys suck!" and a "Go home!" yelled at us.

We slowed to a walk when we were finally in Cobra territory. "Well at least we know never to go over there again." Kyla said.

"Yeah definitely." I agreed.

"Look there's your lover boy Derek!" she teased. I looked in her direction and saw him standing on the side-line, with his back turned to us.

"Oh yeah." I replied regrettably.

"You should go say hi." she suggested.

"No I can't." _Please don't make me._

"Come on Spencer. Don't be shy." She nudged me forward with her elbow.

"Kyla I don't want to talk to him ok? Just stop pressuring me." I said agitated.

"Sorry Spencer I just thought you were being shy. I didn't think you would get so upset." she looked down unhappily.

"It's alright. Let's just forget about it."

"Sure." She smiled reassuringly.

"We should probably find a seat." I recommended after standing in an awkward silence for a moment.

Kyla nodded and started looking for a spot. "Hey there's Chelsea and Clay!" My eyes followed her hand that was pointing up to the bleachers. "Let's go sit with them."

She was about to take off when I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Kyla they're kind of on a date. Maybe they want to be alone."

"It's a football game Spencer. They can't be alone. Or have you not seen the thousands of people around us." She gestured with her hands to the crowd around us.

"You make a good point."

She smiled. "Come on let's go. They can be alone later." she said while walking up the stairs. I followed.

When we got closer Kyla noticed that Clay had his arm around Chelsea's shoulders, and Chelsea had her hand on Clay's knee. "Aww aren't you guys just too cute!" Kyla said excitedly when we reached them.

"Hey Kyla." Clay said a little annoyed. He retracted his arm and Chelsea did the same with her hand.

"Hey girls!" Chelsea said to both of us.

Kyla walked in front of the couple and sat on the other side of Chelsea. I sat down next to Clay.

"Sorry for interrupting." I could tell he was a tiny bit aggravated. "I tried to stop her, but she insisted on coming to sit with you two." I said referring to Kyla.

"Hey don't worry about it. We can just be alone at the movie later."

I nodded and took a moment to look around the stadium. The sky was pitch black which mad the stadium lights look almost like stars. We were up so high that the football field seemed more like a tiny green pool. I looked at the crowd of people around us. Glen was down at the bottom of the stairs talking to a few girls, who surprisingly, seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Clay asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Everyone comes to these games."

"I thought you might not want to because of…" he looked to his right making sure the other girls weren't listening. Then he whispered, "… Derek."

"Well Kyla practically begged me to come. Plus I don't want to feel like I can't go out and have fun just because Derek is an ass."

"That's true." he agreed.

After our conversation was over the game had started. The four of us chatted about random things and cheered whenever our team scored a touchdown, which wasn't very often. The score was tied fourteen to fourteen at half time. This team was a lot better than the last one we played.

"Hey Kyla." I shouted a little over the noise of the crowd. She looked my way. "Do you want to go get some food or something? I'm tired of sitting here." The truth is I wasn't hungry or tired of sitting. I was looking for Ashley almost the whole first half, and I thought I had just spotted her walking towards the concession stand.

"Yeah I'll come with you. Do you guys want anything?" she asked Chelsea and Clay before we walked away.

"No thanks." Chelsea said.

"I'm good thanks." Clay said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright let's go." Kyla said heading down the stairs. "Let's hurry. I want to see if I can catch Aiden before he goes into the locker room!"

_She just can't get enough of that boy can she?_ As I was thinking that, Kyla had already bolted ahead of me. "Wait up Kyla!" I yelled but I doubt she heard me. There was an enormous crowd of people walking every which way. Suddenly I found myself in the middle of a group of football players walking quickly to the locker rooms. They were so tall and muscular I couldn't see a thing. All the sudden I was pushed to the ground. _What is with everyone pushing me?!_ Thankfully I fell on my hands and caught myself before I broke anything. When I got to my feet and dusted myself off, I looked up at the person who pushed me.

"Derek…" I breathed out barely above a whisper. He stood there with another evil smirk on his face. He was sweaty and had dirt patches all over his uniform.

"So nice to see you again Spencer. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He began moving closer to me now, smiling widely.

I tried backing away put there was still so many people around us. _Where the hell did Kyla go? I need help! _Derek swiftly grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards the back of the bleachers. _Shit no one is going to see or hear me under there! _I tried with all my might to loosen his hold but it was no use. He is way too strong.

"Please let me go Derek." I pleaded. He stopped, abruptly, once we were out of site, and flung me in front of him, against a pole. "Ow!" I started rubbing my back after it had been shoved against the metal pole harshly.

"You picked the wrong day to run into me Spencer." He laughed angrily. "I get very angry when we lose football games." He paused as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe I should take my anger out on you. You know… since you dumped me and started hanging out with my ex."

"I'm… I'm really… sssorry Derek." I stuttered from being so afraid.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled while grabbing my jaw with his hand. "I've heard all that shit before." _Oh my god! What's he going to do to me?! _I could feel the tears started to run down my cheeks.

**Ut oh!! What's going to happen?! I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out lol. If you review it could be sooner ;-) Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I would just like to take a moment to say sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I had some family visiting so I didn't have much time to write. But this is a pretty long update for me so I hope that makes up for it lol!**

Chapter 20

"Hey jackass!" another male voice yelled. Derek looked over and was suddenly punched in the face_._

He immediately fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "What the fuck man!"

"Don't you ever touch my sister again you little bitch!" Glen yelled at him. _I don't think I've ever seen him this angry in my life._ He kicked Derek in the stomach to make sure he was down for the count.

After realizing I was out of harm's way my hands immediately went up to my face, massaging the part of my jaw Derek had hurt. Then I looked up at my brother, my savior. Finally I felt safe. I ran into his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. I started crying, feeling relieved that my brother saw Derek take me back here.

He put an arm around my shoulders and another on the back of my head. "It's ok Spenc… I'm here."

After a few moments of hugging, my brother and I stepped back. "Thank you Glen." I sniffled slightly.

"Hey I was just in the right place at the right time. I wouldn't let that tool hurt my little sis." He looked past me and over at Derek for a second. "We should get out of here before he gets up."

I nodded. "Okay."

We walked back towards the crowd of people, but stopped before we became engulfed by them.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded, still in shock some what from what just happened. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" I shook my head no, but I knew my back would have a bruise on it tomorrow.

"Look I'm going to get the car keys from Clay and take you home."

"Wait you have to find Kyla and tell her I'm leaving. She'll think I ditched her or something."

"Alright let's go find her."

He turned around and I started following him when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Ashley rushing towards me. "Glen wait." I called to him before he got too far away. He heard me and came back over.

Ashley reached me first. _God she's so gorgeous_. "Spencer what's wrong?" she asked concerned by my teary eyes and a cut on my cheek.

Before I had a chance to answer Glen piped up. "What's going on Spencer?"

"Sorry… it's just… Ashley wanted to talk to me." I said answering Glen's question first.

He looked over at her and gave her a wave. "Ok well can Ashley stay here with you while I find Clay and your friend?"

I looked over at her not knowing if she wanted to stay or not.

"Yeah I'll stay with her." she said looking at Glen.

"Ok make sure you don't leave her." Glen said firmly to Ashley. Then he ran off to find Clay.

Ashley looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Why was he so worried about me leaving you alone?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's just a little overprotective I guess." I looked down because I knew I couldn't lie to her face.

"Spencer." She stepped closer and put her hands on the sides of my arms, already knowing I was lying. "I know something's wrong. Whatever it is you can tell me."

I could feel my eyes starting to become watery again. "It was nothing. I'm fine."

She sighed and let go of my arms. "I know it's not nothing." Now she put her hands on either side of my face and lifted my head up. I looked straight into her chocolate eyes. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

_Ok I really can't lie with her looking at me with those beautiful, concerned eyes, and her soft hands touching my face completely tingling every part of my body. What's going on with me?_

"I…" I was about to tell her what happened when Glen and Clay came rushing our way. Ashley immediately removed her hands from my face and stepped back a few feet.

"Spencer how are you? Glen told me everything. We have to get you home and call the cops and tell Mom and Dad." Clay said talking faster than I've ever heard him talk before. I looked over at Ashley and her eyes immediately bugged out of her head from the mention of the cops.

I didn't have time to answer Ashley because both Clay and Glen began walking me over to the car. I looked back at Ashley before we got too far away. She was still standing there in shock watching my brothers drag me to the car.

"I'm sorry." I shouted to her. _I hope she heard me._

--

Last night was a little crazy to say the least. When I arrived at home me, my brothers, and parents had a big talk about what Derek did to me. Unfortunately, I also had to tell them about the day Derek had hurt my arm when I didn't accept his class ring. They were shocked at first. Then shock turned into fury… beyond that even. Not at me of course, but at Derek.

After they had gotten over their outrage, and called the police to have Derek taken in and to get a restraining order, they asked me why I didn't tell them about everything sooner. My brothers left, deciding that it was a private conversation.

-- Flashback--

"_What was going through that head of yours Spencer?" Mom asked sternly._

"_Paula you can't blame this on her." My Dad whispered to her._

"_It's ok Dad." I started crying for the third time that night. "I know it's my fault."_

_I was sitting on the couch and my Dad walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "No Spencer. Don't you think that for one minute." He put a reassuring hand on my knee. "I know you were just scared. You had a right to be."_

_I managed a small smile and pulled my Dad in for a hug. "Thanks Dad."_

_We pulled away as my Mother came and sat next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just scared for you." My Mom put an arm around my shoulder as she started becoming teary eyed. "I just worry about you Spencer."_

"_I know Mom."_

-- End of Flashback--

I was sitting in my room, still tired from not getting much sleep last night, when my stomach started growling. _I better go get some breakfast. I think I hear the fruit loops calling my name._

As I walked downstairs I heard a knock on the front door. I walked closer and listened to my Dad and another voice from around the corner. _I know I'm nosy._

"Hi Mr. C is Spencer here?" a female voice asked. _Who could that be?_

"Yes she is. But before I invite you in could you tell me who you are." he asked politely.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Ashley Davies." She put her hand out and my Dad shook it. _Ashley is here? No way!_

"Ah Ashley. Spencer told me about you before. Come on in." He walked a few steps back and gestured with his arm for her to enter.

"Good things I hope."

"For the most part." he said while closing the door.

"Oh." she said dejectedly. _Aw Dad! Don't make her feel bad! I want her to like me._

"I'm joking Ashley." he laughed at her nervousness.

She let out a breathe. "You had me worried for a minute there." she chuckled and pointed a finger at my Dad.

He smiled back at her. "Well make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll go get Spencer for you." he said walking towards the stairs.

"Thank you." she said politely.

Ashley began walking towards the living room as my Dad walked up the stairs. _Oh sht! She's going to see me. Hide Spencer hide! _I ran to the first place I could think of… behind the love seat. If I hadn't tripped over the rug everything would have been fine. But being my clumsy self I tripped and fell to the floor in front of the couch.

"Are you ok down there?" Ashley asked standing behind me with a smile.

I got up quickly and straightened my pajamas out. "Yeah I'm…" I cleared my throat nervously. "I'm good."

She stifled a laugh. "Good." _Why do I always act like a loser when she comes around?_

"Spencer?" I heard my Dad yell from upstairs. Soon enough he was downstairs again and spotted me in the living room. "There you are. I thought you were in your room."

"No I'm right here." _Duh Dad!_

"Alright then I will leave you two to your girl talk." he said while walking into his office.

I looked back to Ashley. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

We both sat down and there was an awkward silence between us.

"Soooo… what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I want to know what happened to you last night at the game." She looked down for a moment and started playing with the hem of her skirt. "I worried about you all night."

_You've got to be kidding me? Ashley Davies was worried about __me__? _"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She looked back up to me and then suddenly back down to her skirt. "I mean… I guess… a little." she tried pretending not to be. She changed the subject immediately. "So can you tell me please?"

"Well me and Kyla were going to get some food at the concession stand. Then she ran off to try and find some guy and I tried to keep up with her but I got lost in the crowd. Then I ran into De… Derek." I couldn't even say his name.

She looked up at me instantly at the mention of his name. She gave me a look… as if she knew what he did already. It was a mixture of sadness and empathy. _I'm sure she knows how it feels. _Then she grabbed a hold of my hand that was resting in my lap and gave it a squeeze.

"What did he do now?" she asked with disgust.

"He pulled me under the bleachers and pushed me into a pole. Then he grabbed my face. He said he was really angry because he was losing the game and because I was hanging out with you. He said he wanted to take his anger out on me. But then my brother Glen showed up and punched him in the face."

Ashley waited a minute, making sure I didn't have anything else to say. "I'm really glad Glen was there for you." she said simply.

"Me too. Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there." _I've actually been thinking about what he could have done since it happened last night. _I just couldn't stop wondering or thinking "What if…?" It's like a nightmare that won't end.

"Hey." Ashley said, but I couldn't seem to look up at her.

She put a hand on my cheek, like she had last night, and turned my head towards her. _Maybe I didn't move because I wanted to feel her hand caressing my cheek again. My _breath hitched as our eyes locked. It was as if she could see everything I thought and felt when she looked at me. It was an amazing feeling.

"Don't think about what could have happened. It'll just make things worse. Trust me I know." Just then her hand fell from my cheek, which was already longing for it to come back. "Besides he won't be able to do anything now."

"You're right." I nodded. _Every time I feel like crap Ashley makes me feel so much better. This is crazy. I think I'm crazy._

"I can't believe he did that to you though!" Now her mood had shifted from understanding to angered. "I wish I could've been there! I would have kicked his ass for putting his hands on you again!" Her jaw clenched and her hands turned into fists while saying this.

"Ash calm down. I'm fine now." I put a hand on her thigh and rubbed it, trying to cease her anger. _I can't believe she's this upset… and so protective. Does she like me?_

"I know. I'm sorry. I have anger issues."

I giggled. "Well I'm glad you care enough to get upset."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. _Ok… maybe she doesn't. _"I should probably get going now." She stood up quickly and started off to the door right away.

I practically ran to catch up with her. "Oh… ok." _Why is she leaving so fast? _She opened the door and I almost thought she was just going to run out. Instead she turned around and I stopped in front of her.

"I'm really glad you're alright Spencer." she said with sincerity.

"Thanks. And thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot." _I don't want her to leave yet._

Ashley nodded and then there was another pause between us. _Come on Spencer just ask her! You can do it… it's not that hard. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? See! Just say it!_

"Ash…"

She cut me off. "So I'll see you Monday." she said while walking outside to her car.

_Damn it! Now it's too late! _"K bye." I said dismally.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _I'm such a loser. Why couldn't I just ask if she wanted to hang out? She's just a girl… a beautiful, popular, sweet, and funny girl. Ugh… there I go again! _I banged my head against the door trying to rid myself of these thoughts. When I opened my eyes I noticed Glen standing a few feet away with an odd look on his face.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked confused.

He shook his head from side to side. "No reason." He started walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Glen. I want to know why you were giving me that look."

"I don't know… it's just… weird." He opened the fridge, found an apple, and took a sloppy bite out of it.

"What is?" _Can you be a little less detailed Glen?_

"You and Ashley. You two act weird around each other." I suddenly felt very self-conscious and a little afraid. I could feel my face starting to heat up. "Is there something going on between you two?" he asked while closing the fridge.

"Wha… umm what do you mean?" I tried playing dumb, but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Let me break this down for you Spencer." he said like a know-it-all. "See there's that rumor at school about her… and the way I saw her looking at you. It just… seems like she likes you or something." He paused as if thinking whether or not to say something else. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like you like her too." _Oh sht! This is getting bad._

"Glen you are crazy! You have no idea what you are talking about!" _So I guess when I'm nervous I get a little defensive. _I started walking away from him immediately.

"Spencer don't get all emotional!" he yelled up the stairs to me. "You're the one that kept asking me all those questions anyway." he responded.

**So I know a lot of you wanted Ashley to be the one to save Spencer, but I figured Ashley can't be there all the time. She already saved her a couple times. I wanted to show that Glen can really be a great brother for Spencer too, so there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now you can review if you would like lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't have this up sooner guys. It's kinda hard juggling two stories now, but I will update as soon as I can. Promise!**

Chapter 21

When I arrived to school Monday morning I was immediately bombarded by questions from Kyla and Chelsea. _I guess they are a little worried about what had happened to me on Friday night._

"Clay didn't tell you?" I asked Chelsea while pouring some water into a graduated cylinder. Chelsea, Kyla, and I are all lab partners in our Chemistry class.

"No not really. He said he didn't want to tell me because he didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about it." She paused while she poured some liquid into a glass beaker. "But he did say you got hurt by someone."

They both stopped what they were doing and waited expectantly.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you two can't tell anyone else ok? I don't want people knowing my business." _More like I don't want people hating me for getting the star receiver kicked out of school._

They both assured me by nodding their heads eagerly.

"Well…" _How do I begin? _"You know how me and Derek went out once and then we stopped suddenly?"

They shook their heads in agreement. _Are they ever going to use words again?_

I leaned over our lab table and motioned for them to come closer. "It's because he's psycho." I whispered the rest of the story so not even the station next to us could hear anything.

"Oh my god!" Kyla said piercingly.

"Kyla! SSSHHHH!" I said quickly. I looked around to see if anyone had heard her obnoxiousness. Everyone was looking in our direction with furrowed brows.

_Of course everyone heard her, she has a big mouth!_

Our teacher walked over to us and pointed a firm finger. "You ladies better stop fooling around and get back to work."

"Sorry." we all said in unison.

"I'm really sorry Spencer… it's just… oh my god!" she whispered this time. "I never thought Derek would do something like that… to anyone."

"Me either." Chelsea added. "He always seemed so nice."

"Yeah well don't let him fool you like he did me." I said frustrated.

"Hey don't be angry with yourself for believing him." Chelsea walked over and put her hand on my arm. "It could have happened to anyone of us."

"I suppose." I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I've already had to tell my parents, my brothers, Ashley, and the police." I started fiddling with some tools we had at our table.

They both nodded in unison again. As we all went back to out assignment, Kyla looked up from what she was doing, as if abruptly realizing something.

"Wait wait wait." Kyla turned towards me. "Ashley? As in Ashley Davies?"

I looked at her puzzled. "Yeah… why?"

"She actually talks to you?" she asked surprised. I gave her a sort of hurt expression. _Am I really that much of a loser? _"Wait that came out wrong. I'm just surprised because she's a bitch and thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Well she doesn't act like that towards me." _At least she hasn't in a little while. _"How would you know what she's like anyway?" _Ok that came out a little more harsh than I intended. But I don't like when people say bad stuff about Ashley. Why is that?_

"Because she's my sister." Kyla snapped. _Whoa whoa whoa! Did I hear her correctly?_

"Umm… what?" I asked astonished. Chelsea also looked at Kyla with surprise.

"She's my sister." she whispered, just realizing what she had said.

"Why haven't you said anything about her before?" Chelsea asked.

"Because things are complicated between us."

"Well…" I said silently asking Kyla to go on. She didn't even look up. _Ok I guess I'll have to spell it out for her. _"Are you going to tell us the details or what?"

"Why don't you ask Ashley about that one. She started the whole thing anyway." After that was said Kyla walked away and asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom.

I turned to Chelsea. "She never even told you about this before?"

"Definitely not. I would have remembered something like that."

"Now that I think about it… they do look alike."

"I can't believe she never told me that." Chelsea seemed a little upset. _I guess she thought Kyla and her were closer than that. _"That must be why she never invited me over her house."

"This is crazy." Chelsea agreed with a nod.

We went on with our lab alone because Kyla never came back to class.

--

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The only sound in the tutoring center today was my foot hitting the floor. I was sitting at a table tapping away. It's an impatient habit. There was no one else occupying the room except for me. Not even a teacher. Ashley was late. _I wonder where she is? She hasn't ever been late before. What if something bad happened to her? _I immediately became worried. Not too worried, but worried enough to get up and try to find her. _Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do right now._

I decided to look outside first to see if her car was still here. That way I wouldn't have to waste my time looking around the halls if her car was gone. _You are just so smart Spencer!_

When I got outside, near the parking lot, I noticed her BMW was still sitting where she had parked it this morning. I know where she parked because I saw her come into school in the morning, looking as beautiful as ever. _She gave that stupid Aiden guy a ride though. I'm hoping only because his car broke down, he was left stranded, and she just happened to be the only nice one that would stop to pick him up. _But I knew that was not the case when I heard him say to her, "Thanks for offering to pick me up this morning." And she replied, "Of course Aiden."

_I need to get closer! _I looked around and noticed a bush near them. I headed over to it and crouched down behind it, so I could hear them better.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning then, beautiful?" he asked flirtatiously. _I just want to sock him in the jaw!!_

I saw her smile. But not that gorgeous, bright smile she usually has. This one seemed a bit fake. That made me feel a little bit better. "Yeah I'll pick you up. Same time ok?"

"Alright." he nodded.

She started walking away but Aiden reached for her arm and turned her back around. They stared into each other's eyes as Aiden began to make his move. _Oh don't you dare to do what I think you're going to do jerk off! _Just before he touched his lips to hers, she turned and his lips landed on her cheek. _Oh thank god!_

"Ok bye Aiden." Ashley said while walking away hurriedly. Aiden walked in the opposite direction, and hung his head in embarrassment. _Haha sucka!_

After a moment of cheering, quietly of course, I noticed Ashley turn in my direction. Ok _I might have been a little loud with my celebration. _Ashley started walking closer and closer to me. _Shit I can't let her see me or she will know I was spying on her and Aiden! What should I do? _I looked around for something, anything, to give me an idea of what to do.

"Spencer?" Ashley questioned. _Too late._

_Now what's a good excuse to use? _I turned around to look at her. She had a puzzled look on her face. _"_Oh hey Ashley. What are you doing out here?" I said while standing up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she smirked.

_Ok what can I come up with? _"Umm… I… uh… I was just hanging out?" I said it like I was asking myself. _Is that really the best you can come up with?_

"Right." she nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me. "So should we get inside and start studying?" she asked me.

"Yeah let's go." I agreed.

Ashley started walking towards the entrance of the school, and I tried to follow. I failed, however, because my jean pants got caught on a sprinkler sticking out of the ground. I shook my leg to try and loosen the sprinkler's hold, but that didn't work.

A few moments later Ashley noticed I wasn't walking with her and turned around. "Are you coming?" she wondered.

"Umm… I'll be right there." I didn't want to tell Ashley I was stuck on the sprinkler because I was already embarrassed.

"What's up?" Ashley asked now standing in front of me.

"Well… I'm stuck." I pointed to the ground and lifted my foot up so she could see the problem.

When Ashley found out my leg was stuck to the sprinkler she immediately laughed. "Why didn't you just say so Spencer?" she giggled a little more.

"Because I knew you were going to laugh at me." I pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me help you out." Ashley leaned down and started fiddling with my pant leg. A second later I was unstuck. "Is your leg ok?" She gently rubbed my ankle a little and then stood up.

"Yeah it's great now." We smiled at each other. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's go." She wrapped her arm around mine and escorted me into school. _Wow her skin is so soft and my arm feels all tingly. I like walking with her like this._

--

"Ugh I don't get this!" Ashley said frustrated. She leaned over on her elbow and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Ash you can't give up." I pulled her by the elbow to get her to sit up again. "You can do this I know you can." Ashley just rolled her eyes. Just then I got an idea. "Ok forget about the book right now." I pushed it to the side and started writing in Ashley's notebook. "Here. I wrote directions down, step by step, for you to do these kinds of problems. I know the book is kind of confusing, so I just simplified it for you."

"Ok." She started reading what I had written.

"Now see if you can do this problem." I pointed to one in the book and she started right away.

As Ashley was concentrating on the math problem, I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeousness. She showed off way too much skin for her own good. I almost couldn't resist touching her. I knew I had to though, so I opted for smelling her hair. I leaned in closer praying she wouldn't notice. _Mmmm… her hair is like the best smelling hair I have ever smelt before. Not that I go around smelling people's hair all the time. It's really super great though!_

As I was lost in my thoughts of Ashley's perfect smelling hair, I didn't realize she was trying to ask me a question. I also didn't realize Ashley's head was making its way up, and was inevitably going to hit me in the face.

"Ouch!" My hands flew up to my nose, trying to ease the pain. Ashley's hand was also clinging to the back of her head. _Geez Spencer what the hell were you thinking?_

"What were you doing Spencer?" Ashley asked confused. I was searching for an answer when I felt liquid dripping from my nose. "Oh shit you're bleeding." she said worried.

I touched my nose and saw the blood on my fingers. "Oh my god." I said nervously.

Not a moment later, Ashley was leading me into the bathroom and gathering paper towels for me to stick under my nose. I began to lean my head back so the blood would stop dripping down.

Ashley instantly grabbed my head and it tilted it back up. "No you can't tilt your head back. You could choke on the blood if you do that." Then she started ripping a couple pieces of paper towel up. "Here. Stick these inside your nose and just let them soak up the blood ok?"

"Alright."

After I inserted the pieces of paper, I looked in the mirror. _Don't I just look extremely sexy right now? What a perfect way to impress the most popular girl in school. _Then I noticed I had some dried up blood under my nose and on my chin. I was going to wash it off, but Ashley was already on it.

"Let me help you with this." she smiled. She put one hand under my chin and the other began gently, whipping away the blood with a paper towel.

The expression on her face was filled with care and concentration, making sure she got every spot and didn't hurt me in the process. She was so close my heart started thumping. I could practically feel her cool breath on my face. It was only cool to me because her being so close was making me flustered. A few times she looked right into my eyes and my stomach fluttered every time. It didn't matter if she only looked for a second or two.

"There." she said with satisfaction. "How's that?" she asked while throwing the dirty paper towel into the trash.

"Much better." I said after looking in the mirror.

"My head didn't break anything did it?" she joked.

"No I think it's good now that you helped me." _I guess that's my lame attempt at flirting._

"Ok good… because I wouldn't want to ever hurt that pretty face of yours." she smirked and I smiled big. _Did she really say I was pretty? Geez I'm gonna blush again!_

"I don't mind getting hurt by your head." _Wow Spencer did you really just say that? Maybe you shouldn't try to flirt anymore! It just makes you sound more retarded. _She chuckled. "I mean… uh…" I scratched my head, trying to think of some clever recovery. No such luck.

Ashley giggled. _Her laugh is so cute. _"Well if you're good I'll do it again." she said in a sexy voice. _Ok that definitely was flirting right there! Is it getting hot in here? I'm feeling pretty hot right now._

I didn't know what else to do but laugh nervously. "So should we get back to the tutoring center?" I asked while taking the bloody pieces of paper out of my nostrils and throwing them away.

"Yeah I suppose." she said not really wanting to. I began walking towards the exit when Ashley spoke up again. "Or… we could do something else." she said slyly.

"Like what?" I asked intrigued.

"Like… I could take you out for ice cream or something? Since I hurt your nose." she smiled hopefully.

"You always want to get out of studying Calculus don't you?" I asked playfully.

"What can I say? I'm determined." she smiled confidently.

She didn't wait for an answer from me. Instead she grabbed my hand, like usual, and dragged me out of the bathroom. One thing that was different about our hands is that, this time, she interlocked our fingers, which really surprised me. But I didn't for a second think about moving them. If that's what Ashley wanted to do then I was going to let her. Besides, our hands fit perfectly together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. I'm been busy with school stuff and now that I have a new story I'm finding it a bit hard to juggle both. But thank you for being so patient, and I promise you guys will like this chapter. Maybe even love it? Lol**

--

Chapter 22

"I think this is the best ice cream I have ever had in my entire life." I said to Ashley while licking my Rocky Road cone.

We were sitting on a bench outside of the ice cream store, basking in the California sun.

"You look like you haven't eaten in years with the way you are licking that thing." Ashley giggled.

"I can't help it. It's so great!" I paused to swallow a big, cold, chunk of marshmellow. "How did you find this place anyway. It's like in the middle of nowhere."_ Well maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration._ It was actually located at the very end of a small board-walk on the beach.

She looked off in the distant for a minute. "My parents use to take me here all the time when I was a kid." A small smile appeared on her face as she reminisced. "Whenever I fell off my bike, or someone scored a goal on me in a soccer game, or I lost my favorite blanket… my parents would always take me here to cheer me up."

_Aww she must have been so adorable as a kid. She is now too actually. _"You had a little blankie." I teased in a baby voice.

"You better shut up and give me a taste of your ice cream cone." she demanded.

I rolled my eyes and outstretched my arm, thinking she would take the cone in her hand. Instead, she leaned her head in and took a big, slow lick. _That's so extremely hot. Oh my god Spencer enough with that! _After my dirty thoughts were diminished, an evil thought came to my mind. As she was taking another lick I shoved the cone in her face so the ice cream got all over. _That was so good!_

That's what I thought anyway. Until I saw the look on her face afterwards. Her mouth hung open from the shock and coldness of the ice cream. Then it became serious and angry. Her eyes became squinty and her jaw clenched. I still started laughing really hard and I couldn't stop.

"You think that's funny huh?" she asked. I nodded, still unable to stop the laughter. She laughed sarcastically and then muttered, "You're dead."

She looked at me with such sternness I stopped laughing instantly. Suddenly, she got up from her seat and lunged at me. I dropped my cone, and thanks to my quick reflexes, I took off running before she could get me.

"You better run Spencer!" she shouted while creeping closer behind me. I started laughing again at the sound of her angry voice.

She was slowly and steadily gaining on me. I silently kept urging my legs to move faster, but they wouldn't. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab me by the waist and tackle me down onto the sand. _Oh no! _I tried to crawl away but Ashley was too strong. She turned me on my back straddled me, to keep me in place, and pinned my arms above my head. She still looked at me with irritation in her eyes. Then her features changed suddenly, like she changed her plans for me. She wore a slight smirk on her face, as her head came so close to mine I almost thought she was about to kiss me. Unfortunately, she just began rubbing her face on my cheeks and neck, getting the ice cream all over me.

"ASHLEY! SSSSTOP!" I laughed uncontrollably. She let go of my arms and I foolishly thought she was done with her revenge. Turns out she only let go so she could start tickling my stomach ferociously. "SSSTTTOOPPP! Asssshhh… you… are… going… to make… me puke!" I tried saying between giggles.

Finally she stopped and allowed me to sit up, with her still in my lap. When our laughter died down and we caught our breath, our eyes locked. _She looks gorgeous. Even with ice cream all over her face. _I tried to look away but I just couldn't stop staring. Everything around me just disappeared and all I could see was her. The way her hair framed her face so perfectly, the way her eyes were such a dark brown, but could brighten up my day with just one glance, or the way her lips formed that sexy smile she was looking at me with. _Oh my god… I think I like her. I think I really like Ashley. What does that mean? Am I gay?_

Before I had a chance to do anymore thinking, I noticed Ashley's face heading towards mine once again. My heart was pounding against my chest in anticipation. _This is it. Ashley's going to kiss me again. Our first real kiss. _As her lips came closer and closer to mine I started breathing less and less. When our lips finally touched I immediately felt a spark between us. _What do I do? I have no clue what I'm suppose to be doing. I've never really done this before._

Luckily Ashley took the reins on this one. First she pecked my lips a few times, then she deepened the kiss by licking my lips with her tongue. I opened my mouth a second later and let our tongues collide. I could taste the remnants of the rocky road ice cream on her tongue, and it tasted so much better that way. After a few more minutes we pulled away from each other. Ashley got off of me right after we stopped kissing and sat next to me on the sand.

There was a bit of an awkward silence now. I looked down at the sand, I looked around the beach, I looked anywhere else but where Ashley was. I was too afraid to look at her because she stopped so abruptly. _What if she regretted kissing me? What if I'm a bad kisser? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I don't think I could take that._

I couldn't sit there anymore. I had to get up and do something. "I have to go to the bathroom." I walked away before she could say anything to me. I was afraid of what she might say after that kiss.

When I was in the bathroom, I first started whipping off all the ice cream, which was pretty much dry by now. Then I took a moment to collect myself.

"Ok Spencer calm down. Don't worry about the kiss. Even if Ashley doesn't like you at least you got to kiss her right? I really hope she does though." I said to myself. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a heavy sigh. When I looked up in the mirror I noticed Ashley standing behind me.

"Hey." she said. There was no smile on her face. She just looked dazed.

"Hi." I replied quietly, with the same look on my face.

She walked over to the sink beside me and started washing the ice cream off of herself. When she was done I decided it was time to say something.

"Ash…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Stop." I did what she said and waited for her to say something. "Whatever you're going to say, don't, because I already know what you're thinking."

"But how?" I wondered.

"I overheard you talking to yourself before I came in here." _Oh great now she knows everything! _My face turned crimson as usual. _I hate when it does this! _I turned away trying to hide the blush, but knowing Ashley most likely saw it already. "I wanted to kiss you Spencer." She moved close behind me and put her hands on my upper arms. "I'm sorry for how I acted afterwards. I guess I was just a little shocked." she admitted.

I turned around. "By what?" _Here it comes. She's going to tell you that you suck at kissing. Brace yourself Spencer._

"By how good it was… and by how great of a kisser you are." She grabbed my hands and smirked at me. _Wow she's blushing now. I can't believe all this is happening._

"Really?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah really." She stepped even closer to me, put her hands on my hips and leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't as long as the first one, but it was still amazing. _And she thinks I'm a good kisser?! She should try kissing herself. Wait… that doesn't make sense. I'm just going to stop now. _

"You're not too bad yourself Ashley." I teased.

"Oh yeah?" she asked playing along. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed my neck. "Just ok?" she whispered in my ear.

_Oh god what is she doing to me? _"No you're… way… way better than that." I stuttered as a chill ran up my spine.

She slid her hands under my shirt and started caressing my lower back. "Are you sure about that?" she asked while kissing her way down to my collarbone.

"Mmmhhmm. Def… definitely." _Damn she is so good at this!_

She pulled away after pecking my neck one more time. "Alright I believe you." she smiled brightly, knowing good and well what she had just done to me. I looked down, flustered for the millionth time that day. _I'm really starting to like public bathrooms now. _"You're so cute when you blush." Ashley stated while trying to look at my face.

Then I turned around and covered my face. "No I'm not. I'm a dork."

"I really cute one though." Ashley walked to the front of me and took my hands away from my face.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just joking. You're not a dork I promise." she smiled sincerely. I, of course, had the cheesiest smile plastered on my face ever since she kissed me. _I'm sure I look like a big idiot right now, but I don't even care because I really like her. _"Well… I don't really want to but I should probably get you home now. Considering it's like… almost five thirty." she said while looking down at her watch.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Are you serious?" I didn't even wait for a reply as I grabbed her wrist to look at her watch myself. "Oh my god my Mom is going to kill me!" I grabbed Ashley's arm and flew out of the bathroom to Ashley's car.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder." Ashley whined while she started the car.

"You're going to wish that's all that hurts if you don't get me home in the next five minutes. My Mom will kill you too!" _Okay maybe that's a bit exaggerated, but she really needs to get me home, and fast!_

"Alright I'm going as fast as I can."

And I think she really was. I almost thought about telling her to slow down before I had a heart attack, but I really needed to get home. _Then again, how could my mother kill me if I was already dead? Oh it doesn't matter! Just close your eyes and pray she doesn't wreck!_

Not a moment later we were parked outside my house and I was home safe and sound. I swiftly, grabbed my bag from the back seat and got out of the car. I started jogging to the front door when I realized I hadn't even said goodbye to Ashley. I stopped, rapidly, and raced back to her car.

"Thanks for everything today Ash. I had a really great time." I smiled from ear to ear.

"I did too." she smiled as her nose crinkled a little.

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow at school?" I questioned.

"Of course you will." she smiled and gave me a flirtatious wink.

"Cool." I nodded. "Well… bye." I gave her a short wave and then headed towards my house once again.

"Bye Spenc." I heard her call as I walked away.

Before I went inside I watched her drive away like usual. Then I walked inside the house casually, forgetting that I was most likely going to be in trouble.

"Hey loser." I heard Glen utter while I practically floated across the room.

"Hi." I happily sighed.

"What no comebacks today?" he asked surprised

I turned around to face him. "Not today." I said blissfully. "Nothing you say can ruin my day today."

"Yeah well Mom has a few words that might ruin your day." Glen retorted.

It was then that I noticed glen in his best suit and tie that he usually only wore to church. I was thrown out of my daze and back into reality at that moment.

"Oh shit! Mom is going to kill me!" I said to myself.

"You got that right." Glen laughed.

I shot him a dirty look and was about to make a comment when I heard my name being called.

"SPENCER!" My Mom yelled while rushing down the stairs. _Here it comes. _"Where in the world have you been?" she asked giving me a very upset look. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked rhetorically. "My boss is going to be here any minute and you aren't even close to being ready!"

"I'm sorry Mom… I" I started my apology I had thought of on the way over here, but I never got a chance to finish it.

"No. There's no time for any of your excuses right now." she said rudely. "Just go get ready and you and I will have a long talk about this later, you hear me?" she said sternly.

_What else is new? _I nodded and ran upstairs. When I entered my room I noticed one of my church dresses already laid out on my bed for me. It was a white, halter-top dress, that came with a white sweater, so it wouldn't be so revealing._ I guess Mom doesn't think I can pick out my own clothes tonight. But at least she has good taste. _I quickly but the dress and sweater on, with some white flip flops to match. I decided to put half my hair up in a barrette. My Mom loves it this way and I was hoping to earn a few brownie points. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and then heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." The door opened and in walked Clay. "Hey Clay." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Spenc." he laughed slightly at my giddiness. "And here I thought you would be feeling down because Mom just yelled at you." I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to hide my smirk. Clay already knew I had a tutoring session with Ashley today, and being the smart guy he is, figured it out soon. "Did something happen with you and Ashley?" he asked quietly with a smile of his own.

**DING DONG! **Mom's boss was here, interrupting mine and Clay's conversation.

"Clay! Spencer!" My Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Clay and I both looked at my open door and then back to each other. "I'll tell you after dinner." I said as we exited my room.

"You better!" he demanded, jokingly.

As we walked downstairs I saw my parents and Glen greeting our guest at the door. I put on my best fake smile and walked over to them, with Clay behind me.

My Mom turned to us once she spotted us. "There you two are." she smiled proudly. _Oh now she's going to act like the perfect mother._ I rolled my eyes discreetly. "Ben, I would like you to meet my daughter, Spencer, and my other son, Clay." she said while pushing us in front of her.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Oh shoot. That's my pot roast." Dad said as he walked briskly to the kitchen.

After my Dad was gone Ben smiled politely at us and shook Clay's hand first. "Nice to meet you, Clay. I hear you want to be a Doctor just like your mom here." He looked at my mother for a moment and winked. _What was that all about?_

Clay nodded. "That is one major I was considering."

Then Ben looked over at me. "Nice to meet you, Spencer." he said while shaking my hand also. "I can see where you get your good looks from." he observed, looking back and forth between my mother and myself.

"Thanks." I said not really meaning it.

"Oh Ben please." my mother said giving him a wave with her hand. Her face turned a slight pink.

"Dinner is served." my dad yelled, popping his head around the corner of the kitchen.

All four us of walked to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. Dinner was good of course. Anything my Dad cooks is awesome, but I was so thankful when it was over. It started with Ben talking about himself… and ended with Ben talking about himself. Not quite the dinner I had in mind. I just sat there pretending to listen, nodding occasionally, and simulating laughter whenever Ben told a joke, or a "funny" story about his days in medical school. The only thing that got me through this uneventful evening was thinking about Ashley kissing me. _Best kiss of my life, by far!_

As we said our goodbyes to Ben I retreated to my room, hoping my Mom had forgotten about the chat we were suppose to have after dinner. She was in such a great mood for some reason, I doubted she would come talk to me tonight.

After I changed into my pj's, I plopped down on my bed, ready to relax and watch some TV. As I was reaching for the remote I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand next to my bed. _I wonder who that could be. _I opened my phone and saw that it was a text message from Ashley. My face completely changed from tired and irritated, to bright and cheesy.

_I had a lot of fun with you today. I hope I didn't get you in trouble for being late._

I replied right away. **No you didn't. Thanks for asking though. I had the best time too.**

_Awesome. So I'll see you tomorrow?_

**Definitely.**

_Night Spenc._

**Goodnight Ashley.**

After I said goodnight to Ashley a thought popped into my head_. I wonder if Ashley got that problem we were working on today right. I forgot to check it after her head almost broke my nose. _I chuckled at the memory as I walked over to my desk to look at my notebook. I flipped through the pages and finally landed on the right one. _She got it right!_

_--_

**So I don't really like the end of this chapter. I really wasn't sure how to end it, but I knew I had to get something up for you guys. Please review so I know that you guys have forgotten about this story lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG SOUTH OF NOWHERE TONIGHT!! Hell mother effin YEAH!! Who's excited cause I know I am lol!! In celebration of this momentous evening, I have my latest chapter that I worked on all week so I could put it up tonight!! It's ok if you all don't read it tonight, but only if you're watching South haha!! I will not take any other excuses!! JK!! I'm just so happy cause my favorite lesbian show is back on!! But I will stop talking now! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 23

There she was, decked out in tight, jean capris, which molded to her butt just right, with a white halter top, and hair flowing wildly over her shoulders. Her washboard abs were slightly visible. She had a white purse and earrings that matched her outfit perfectly. _She looks like she came straight from heaven._ I had been watching her for a few moments from my locker. I was pretending to look for a book, but it was probably very obvious I was looking at something else. She was with a few friends, Madison being one of them. I knew I shouldn't go talk to her while she's with Madison, but I figured after what happened between us yesterday it would be ok. So I took a deep breath, grabbed my book I had been fiddling with, and casually started walking over.

I tapped Ashley on her shoulder, as I started getting strange looks from her friends already. "Hey Ash." I ignored the stares and smiled happily as Ashley's eyes connected with mine.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Hey Spencer." she said while awkwardly scratching her head and looking in every direction but the one I was in.

_She doesn't look too happy. Please don't tell me she's going to do this to me again. I thought we were good now._

Madison stepped through a couple girls to stand next to Ashley. "Ashley please don't tell me you're hanging out with this loser now. You know what will happen if you do!" Madison warned.

Ashley looked to Madison, who gave Ashley her signature eyebrow lift and head tilt. Then Ashley looked at me, her mouth parted as she searched for the right words to say. "No. I'm not hanging out with her." She looked down as my heart started to ache. "She's just my tutor." she said quietly. A second later her hesitant eyes connected with mine. I gave her a curt nod and walked away without a word. I heard her friends giggling behind me.

_I can't believe I thought she changed. I thought we were friends… maybe more. _I could feel my eyes begin to water as I hugged my books close to my body. _At least I found out the truth now instead of later. I just don't understand how she could treat me like this. _I couldn't hold in my tears anymore, and decided I needed to get out of here right away. I noticed people starting to look at me, so I scurried faster to the nearest exit.

Once I was outside, I walked over to a bench I saw on the side of the student parking lot and sat down. I sat there, silently crying, wishing I could go back to yesterday when Ashley cared about me.

"Spencer!" My head shot up when I heard my name called. I looked to my left and saw Ashley running around looking for me.

_I can't let her see me like this. _I got up and started walking in the opposite direction, hoping she didn't spot me yet.

"Spencer please wait!" she begged as she ran towards me.

I kept walking briskly. _Take the hint Ash I don't want to talk to you. _But I was too slow. Or she was too fast I suppose. Either way she grabbed my arm to slow my walk and was standing right in front of me at this very moment. I couldn't look at her. Even if I wanted to my vision was blurred from the salty water in my eyes.

"Spencer I'm so unbelievably sorry." She put her hands on either side of my face and tried to wipe away my tears, but I recoiled. I spun in the other direction to get away from her. "Spencer please let me explain." she said desperately, while hurrying after me.

I shook my head side to side. "Just leave me alone." I said coldly.

"I didn't mean anything I said I promise." she urged.

I picked up my pace a little, but she still followed behind me. "Why should I believe anything you say?" I yelled.

"Spencer." I heard a concerned female voice calling my name again. "I turned to my left to see Kyla heading our way. I stopped in my tracks.

"Great." Ashley muttered angrily, before Kyla was too close to hear her.

"I saw you rushing outside. Are you alright?" Kyla asked worriedly.

"I'm just great." I said sarcastically with an icy voice. At this point I started walking away again.

"Spencer…" Ashley said while trying to catch up to me again.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyla said stepping in front of her. "What the hell did you do to her?" she asked heatedly.

"It's none of your business Kyla!" Ashley said condescendingly as she tried walking past her sister.

She grabbed Ashley's arm to stop her again. "Bullshit! She's one of my best friends and I always look out for my friends, unlike you!" Ashley stood silent, unable to think of a good comeback, because she knew her sister was right. "She's a good person and she doesn't deserve this, so why don't you just stay away from her." Kyla shouted.

I heard the whole conversation because I was sitting behind an enormous oak tree, still crying. After Kyla gave Ashley that first-class talking to I heard footsteps coming close to me. I looked up and saw Kyla with a sympathetic look on her face. I looked back down, too embarrassed that Kyla was seeing me bawl like a baby.

She sat down next to me and leaned against the tree. "I'm sorry for whatever she did."

I sniffled. "You shouldn't be saying sorry. It's her I'm mad at."

"I know. But she's my dumbass sister, so I feel a tiny bit responsible." I chuckled slightly at her choice of words to describe Ashley. "What did she do to you?" she asked cautiously. I shrugged. _I don't know if I should tell her the whole story. Especially about Ashley kissing me yesterday. What will she say to that? _"Hey I have an idea." I looked at her as I wiped some tears away. "Why don't we skip class and hang out at my house all day. I'll invite Chelsea too." She looked at me with excitement.

"That sounds good." I smiled slightly.

"Cool." she nodded. "You can go wait by my car while I go get Chelsea." she said while getting off the ground and wiping stray grass off her butt.

"Alright." I said while doing the same thing. "Thank you Kyla." I said before she walked back into the school.

She hugged me tight. "You're welcome."

--

"Alright what movie do you girls want to watch now?" Chelsea asked while scanning through Kyla's movie selection.

We were in the movie theater-room conveniently located in Kyla's three story mansion. It had ten amazingly comfortable, lazy boy recliners in it, and a TV screen that took up one whole wall, literally! And did I mention their movie collection? I think they had just about every movie, ever made, in the history of the earth! I was impressed to say the least.

"How about Saw Four." Kyla announced.

"No thanks." Chelsea said with a look of repulsion.

"Why not?" Kyla whined as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth.

"Too much blood and guts. And we already ate about three bowls of popcorn." she argued. "How about The Notebook?" she said holding up the movie animatedly.

"Ugh…" Kyla groaned. "That's way too cheesy for me."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Kyla. "What do you want to watch Spencer?"

At that moment I thought fiddling with my hands in my lap was way more interesting than listening to my friends. I was lost in my thoughts of the events that took place this morning. I felt humiliated, depressed, and heartbroken. _I guess you never can tell how much you like someone until they pretend they don't know you in public. _

"Spencer!" I heard one of them say louder.

"Huh?" I asked breaking the staring contest I was having with my hands.

"I said what movie do you want to watch?" Chelsea asked looking worried. Kyla had filled her in, on what she had witnessed between Ashley and I, on the ride over here.

"Whatever you guys want to watch is fine." I said quietly. I really didn't care what we were going to watch. _It's not like I watched the other ones so what would make this one any different?_

Kyla and Chelsea exchanged sorrowful glances. Then Chelsea got off the floor, where she had been looking at the movies, and sat on the left side of me. Kyla was already occupying the right side.

Chelsea put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it Spencer?" she asked cautiously.

I shook my head no, now staring at my feet.

"You'll probably feel better if you talk about it." Kyla said, leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair.

My eyes started to well up again just thinking about it. "It's stupid." I sighed.

"If it's making you this upset it's obviously not something stupid." Chelsea said disagreeing.

I thought for a minute. _Maybe I should just tell them. If I do at least they will stop asking me questions about it. I just hope they're still my friends after they find out I'm gay. I mean… not gay… I just like a girl. Isn't that the same thing? Ugh… whatever._

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll think differently about me after." I admitted.

"Listen to me Spencer." Kyla said soothingly. "Being Ashley's sister and all… I might have an idea about what you're thinking." I looked up at her, wanting to see the expression on her face. "And if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I promise we will still be your friends no matter what." She nodded reassuringly and gave me a tiny smile.

I looked at Chelsea to get her reaction. "I promise too." she said.

I took a deep breath in… and exhaled out. _Here it goes. _"Umm… me and Ashley have been getting pretty close lately since I've been tutoring her." They both nodded and waited for me to continue. "So yesterday Ashley took me to get some ice cream after our session… and we were just fooling around and… we kind of… kissed." That was the first time I said that out loud. It probably freaked me out more than Chelsea or Kyla. I waited a minute to see if they would say anything.

"Like what kind of kiss?" Chelsea asked curiously. "A peck on the cheek, or the lips, or a full on make-out session?" she giggled slightly.

Kyla scoffed. "Of course you would ask that kind of question." Kyla smiled at Chelsea's bluntness to an obviously touchy subject.

Chelsea looked from Kyla's face to mine, which held an apprehensive look. "I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to make you think anything bad… I was just trying to get all the facts." she said quickly. "I give better advice that way." I nodded and couldn't help but smile a little. "Please continue." She made a gesture with her hand.

"We made out I guess." I said timidly. "After that she took me home because I was already late and my mom was pissed. But I didn't even care that she was angry because I was so happy. Ashley was so nice to me and she made me feel special. I never felt like that before." I admitted. A slight blush had crept up my cheeks after divulging such personal information. "And today I just couldn't wait to see her and talk to her. So when I saw her in the hall talking to some friends I thought I would say hi." My tears started flowing again as I remembered the last part of my story. "When I did her friends gave me weird looks and she acted like we weren't even friends… like she didn't even like me." I sniffled as Kyla began rubbing my back. "She said I was just her tutor."

After a moment Kyla and Chelsea realized I was done with my story. "I'm so sorry Spencer." Chelsea wrapped her arms around me as I leaned on her shoulder and cried.

Kyla shook her head with a pissed-off look on her face. "This is why I never told you I was her sister." she said pointing to Chelsea. "I don't want to claim her when she does shit like this." Kyla said with rage.

"I know she was rude to me in front of her friends before, but I thought it would be different now because of everything that happened between us." I blurted out shakily. "I'm so stupid."

"If I was in your position I would have thought the same thing." said Chelsea.

Kyla got up from her seat beside me and kneeled in front of me. "It was totally not stupid Spencer." Kyla said. "And if she's going to treat you like that she doesn't deserve you."

I pulled away from Chelsea's embrace and looked at Kyla. "Thank you." I said hoarsely as I wiped away a few stray tears.

"Of course." she smiled reassuringly. She rubbed my knee comfortingly.

"Thank you Chelsea." I looked back and forth between them. "I don't know what I would do without you two." And I was serious. I wrapped them both in one last hug.

"We're always going to be here for you Spenc." Chelsea smiled brightly.

"Well I should probably get home so I don't ruin the afternoon even more for you guys." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You didn't ruin out afternoon!" Chelsea said quickly making sure she got the point across.

Then Kyla piped up. "We should take her home though because school is going to be over soon and that means Ashley will be here."

Just the mention of her name made my heart sink again.

We all agreed it would be best for me to leave. After I washed my face to get rid of any signs of crying, we were on our way to my house. As we pulled up to my house I said quick goodbyes to Chelsea and Kyla and entered my house. No one was home yet and I was grateful for that. I needed some peace and quiet. Where I could just be alone with my thoughts and no interruptions. I went up to my room and crashed on to my bed, hoping to take a nap. I didn't know it at the time, but I would be interrupted…

--

**Oooo a little mystery going on. That's how I like it lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I've had about one quarter of this chapter saved on my computer forever and I just wrote the rest of it this weekend. I feel really bad about waiting so long to update this for you all. I was just on a roll with my other story and didn't want to stop. I'm still shocked at the number of people that have added this story to their favs or alerts when I haven't updated in an eternity. That lets me know you haven't forgotten it and are still interested, so thank you to all of you who are still sticking with me. I don't want to promise anything, but I don't think it will be so long before I update again. Anyways, this chapter is packed full of Spashley! God I love those ladies lol! I hope you like it and let me know if you don't… or do… either way haha**

Chapter 24

I was startled out of my barely five minute nap when I heard a loud thumping coming from the front door. _Ugh what now? I just want to get some sleep!_ I decided to try and ignore it, hoping whoever it was would leave in a moment. But as time went on the pounding only got louder and more impatient.

"Eeerrr!" I groaned once I realized the ignorant person was not getting the message to leave.

I rolled over on my back and blew some hair out of my face. The rage rising inside me gave me enough energy to run out of my room, down the stairs, to the front door and fling it open wildly.

Who was I expecting? I had actually not even thought about it, due to the fact that I was a tad outraged by not being able to sleep. But I had never thought the person that was standing right in front of me would actually be here. But there she was… standing on my porch. And it looked like she had been crying. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt a little guilty about it.

"Spencer can I talk to you?" she asked timidly.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said coldly. _Whoa where did that come from?_ She stood silent. I was about to shut the door in her face, but she pushed against it to stop me.

"If you just let me explain, I promise I won't bother you again." she pleaded with me.

I didn't want to let her explain. Ever. I didn't owe her anything. She hurt me so incredibly much, so why should I let her explain anything? That was what my brain was saying. But my heart was a different story. My heart said maybe I should let her explain. Maybe there was some sort of explanation for her being a bitch to me, other than her just being a selfish bitch. Then there was the way she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to be full of regret. Her shoulders were slumped, pieces of her hair were strewn about her face. A frown was placed on her lips. Seeing her like that made me want to give her another chance. Did that make me weak?

I walked outside, practically inches away from her, as I closed the door behind me. There was a moment when our eyes locked, but I turned away quickly, knowing I would probably forgive her if I stared into them for too long.

Without anything being said I walked over to the wooden bench in front of my house and slumped down. Ashley followed in my footsteps and sat down next to me cautiously.

"You have five minutes until my brothers get home." I stated with attitude.

"Thank you." she said relieved. She let out a deep breath and started talking. "I'm not too great with talking about my feelings… or expressing them for that matter…"

"Then maybe you should leave." I said while standing up, ready to walk back into my house.

"But I'm going to try." she said urgently, while grabbing my arm to turn me around. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the ground, waiting for her to continue. "First of all, I didn't mean what I said about you just being my tutor. You're a lot more than that." I could see her trying to look in my eyes as she said that, but I resisted the urge. "Second… Madison is a bitch."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

She chose to ignore my comment. "She's a bitch to everyone, but she's an even bigger bitch to people she doesn't like… you being one of them." she said hesitantly.

"Which means you can't be seen with me." I stated carelessly.

"Well… yeah." She hung her head in shame.

"So how long are you going to let Madison pick your friends?" I asked with annoyance.

"It's not like that Spencer." she argued.

I was starting to get angrier by the second. "Tell me how it's like then Ashley!" my voice going up and octave.

"Look I was trying to protect you from Madison. She'll make your life hell if she doesn't like you, and if she knew you and I were hanging out she wouldn't like you even more!"

"Is it me she wouldn't like more, or is it you?" I countered.

Ashley's mouth hung open slightly. It looked like she was about to say something, but then stopped to think. "Can't we just hang out after school and during tutoring sessions?" she asked finally.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked astounded. _Does she actually think I will go for that?_

"What do you mean?"

I uncrossed my arms and flung them in the air in exasperation. "I mean I'm not going to be your secret friend… or whatever the hell I am to you!"

"Spencer… I'm sorry but I can't just be your friend at school." she said calmly, almost as if it was easy to say.

"Why not?" I couldn't hold my insecurities in anymore. "Am I that much of a loser to you?" I asked now on the verge of tears. _Stay strong Spencer!_

"No of course not!" She walked closer to me and tried to hold my hands. I almost let her, but I knew I couldn't. No matter how good her hands felt in mine. I stepped back a couple feet and her head fell downwards for the umpteenth time.

"I don't get you." I stated, my voice cracking from trying to hold back my tears. "I know you're better than this Ashley." That got her to look me in the eyes. "I know you're not the follower type. I know you're not the kind of person that would ditch me to hang out with the popular people." The tears started flowing now despite my best efforts. "I know you're scared. But until you realize that you can be better…" I paused because I just noticed Glen and Clay pull the car in the driveway. "… you can find yourself another tutor. I'm done." I started walking briskly to the front, hoping my brothers didn't see me crying, and ignoring Ashley calling my name.

I ran straight to my room like I had earlier and locked the door. I leaned my back against it and slid down to the floor. Not a moment later I heard the inevitable soft knock on my door. _I knew they saw me crying._

"Spence are you ok?" I heard Clay ask gently.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

Another knock.

"Come on Spencer. Let us in." That time it was Glen speaking. _What is he doing outside my door?_

"Just go away." I really didn't feel like talking about this anymore today. If I let them in I would have to tell Glen everything. That kind of scared me.

"We're your brothers. We're not going anywhere until you talk to us." Clay said.

I huffed, knowing I wasn't going to get rid of them. I stood up and unlocked my door, not bothering to open it up. I sat down on my bed and started playing with a pillow as my brothers came in. They walked silently over to my bed and sat on either side of me.

Glen looked like he had no idea what he was doing, so he looked at Clay. "What's going on?" Clay asked hesitantly.

_I can't deny it anymore I guess. But that doesn't mean I have to talk. _"I really don't want to talk about it. It's not important anyway."

"It must be because when I saw you outside I never saw you that sad before."

"Me neither." Glen added.

I stayed silent, as I tried to think of an excuse.

"I know about you and Ashley." Glen blurted out, interrupting my plans for an escape.

My eyes grew the size of golf balls. "Ho… how did you…"

Glen but me off. "Anyone with half a brain could see there is something going on between you two."

I looked to Clay. "I swear I didn't say anything." He raised his hands defensively. I believed him. He has never told anybody one of my secrets.

I swallowed the lump that had been growing in my throat. "Oh." I said weakly. _Was I really that obvious? _My heart was thumping with anticipation. _What is Glen going to think about me now?_

"Spencer… it's cool." he said simply, with an unwavering brotherly smile.

I was a little overcome with emotions at this point. All I could do was give him a soft smile as my eyes welled up. I then drew him into a hug.

"Besides… girls are hot. I don't blame you for liking them." he added jokingly.

I let out a chuckle as I pulled away from him. "Thanks." I sniffled as wiped my eyes dry.

"So are you going to tell us the story of what?" Clay asked.

And so I did. I gave them all the juicy details. Even the ones they didn't want to hear. They asked for it anyway. Once I was done the boys decided to leave me alone with my thoughts.

"We'll make sure Mom and Dad don't bother you. Well Mom mostly." Clay smiled while shutting the door.

Now I was finally able to take the nap I had been wanting so bad earlier. The second my blue eyes closed I was out like a light. I didn't wake up until the next morning.

The whole time I was getting ready that morning, I was dreading going to school. I didn't want to see Ashley. Seeing her would just make me upset again. Then again, seeing her also always makes my stomach flutter, and I'm sure that would still happen today. No matter how angry and upset I was with her.

As I was walking into school the only thing easing my nerves was my brothers. Clay had his arm slung around my shoulders as Glen walked next to us. _At least I haven't run into Ashley or Queen Madison yet._

"Are you going to be ok Spencer?" Glen asked before we all went our separate ways.

"I'm going to be fine." _I hope._

"You sure?" Clay asked.

I smiled slightly. "I'm sure." I said firmly. "I'm not a little kid. I don't need you two being my body guards all day."

They both chuckled slightly. "Alright see ya later sis." Glen said while walking over to a couple girls.

"Let me know if you need anything." Clay said before walking away as well.

I walked to my locker and started getting my things together for my first class.

"Hey Spenc."

My heart practically shut down and I closed my eyes tight. _What is she doing here? _I turned around slowly and saw Ashley standing behind me. I was right earlier. My stomach did still flicker with joy every time I looked at her, but I also started feeling distressed again.

_She looks so guilty. You can't give in Spencer! Don't feel bad either. This is all her fault. _"What do you want?" I asked while turning around, trying my best to stay angry.

"I just wanted to tell you that I tried finding another tutor, so you wouldn't have to see me, but there's no one else."

I let a bitter laugh escape my mouth. I slammed my locker while turning around. "Thanks for considering my feelings _this_ time."

I started walking away as quickly as possible. I didn't think she would follow me. We were in school where people could see her talking to me. To my surprise, she started walking with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

Instead of getting an answer I was shoved into a supply closet and her lips were attacking mine before I even had a chance to comprehend anything. She grabbed my hips and walked forward until my back softly touched the wall behind us. I tried pushing her away once I realized what was going on, but when her body pressed against mine and her fingers weaved through my hair, I was a complete goner. _How can I not kiss her back? It feels so right and so, so amazing. _

After a few minutes of our tongues meshing so perfectly together she pulled away. She stepped back from me slightly and put her arms around my waist. She stared directly into my eyes. I had no idea what to do, or say, or think. My mind was in a fog. All I could do was stare back into her eyes as we both caught our breath.

She maneuvered one of her hands from around my waist to caress my flustered cheek. I couldn't stop her. I was frozen from her touch.

Then I finally found my voice. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." she whispered back. "Plus you look really hot when your pissed at me." she grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help. I could feel the water spilling from my eyes. Ashley started wiping them away. "Why do you have to keep messing with my head Ashley?" I squeaked out.

She shook her head urgently. "No. That's not what I'm trying to do, I swear." She sighed and rested her forehead against mine. "I really like you. I've never felt this way… about anyone."

Although I was glad she was opening up with me, I couldn't help the tears that started falling harder. "I don't believe you."

"Please Spencer you have to believe me." she pleaded.

I shook my head. "If you truly care about me then you'll walk outside with me and talk to me in front of everyone. If you truly care about me you'll act like a real friend, no matter who's watching you."

"I want to." she stated simply.

"Wanting to and actually doing it are two different things."

I moved her hand away from my face and moved her out of my way so I could leave. I couldn't be in such close proximity with her anymore. My urge to kiss her again was building and I knew that was not what I needed to be doing. I started walking to the door when she grabbed my hand.

"Spencer wait please." Hearing the extreme anxiety in her voice, I knew I couldn't leave her. So I turned around, kept my eyes on the floor, and waited for her to continue. "I really, really want to be your friend… and more." She grabbed my other hand and laced our fingers together. "It's just… you don't know how ha… hard it was before… for me." I looked up quickly after hearing her start to cry. _What did I do? Now she's crying. Real nice Spencer._

I pulled her closer by her waist. "It's ok Ash. You don't have to say anything else." _Just don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry._

She pulled away from my grasp somewhat. "No I need to tell you this." she sniffled. I nodded and let her continue. "You're not the first girl I've liked. And I'm not telling you this to hurt you, but you need to know everything."

I knew I shouldn't interrupt her, but I had to ask her one thing. "So… you're gay?" I asked tenderly.

She nodded. "I've known for about a year."

"I'm sorry I interrupted. Go ahead."

"I met this girl one night at a party. She was older and the coolest girl at school. I was surprised she was even talking to me. We talked and drank all night… and then we ended up making out. That's when I realized I liked girls. Even though I was drunk I had never felt so alive and happy." She smiled a little as she told her story. But that didn't last for long. "The next Monday at school was the worst day of my life. I saw her alone at her locker, so I thought I would talk to her about the party and what I happened between us. I was so nervous but I did it anyway. She told me she really liked me and she wanted to hang out more. Of course I said yes, so she told me to have lunch with her. At lunch we went to this private table. She said she wanted some privacy." Ashley laughed resentfully. "She was being so sweet to me. She told me I was beautiful and smart and she wanted to kiss me again, but she was shy. So I made the first move." She started tearing up again and my heart started breaking. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "After lunch we went our separate ways. Then after class I noticed everyone staring at me and giving me strange looks. One of my friends pulled me aside and showed me this video on the school website. It was of me… and her kissing at lunch. At the end of the video she told everyone that I had a huge crush on her and made her kiss me." She took in a shaky breath. "She never liked me. Her and her friends just wanted to humiliate me… and that's exactly what happened. Everyone at school just laughed at me and called me a dyke. I didn't go to school for a week afterwards." She started sobbing and shaking.

I pulled her closer and let her cry on my shoulder. "Ssshhh it's ok Ash." _What am I suppose to say to make her feel better? I can't believe someone could be so cruel._

"I was so embarrassed Spenc. I wanted to change schools but my parents wouldn't let me. So I just decided to deny everything and start dating guys as a cover. Eventually people stopped harassing me."

I started rubbing her back relaxingly. "So that's why Whitney said you were getting into girls again when I fell on you that day."

"Yeah." She stepped back a couple feet and looked into my eyes. "That's why I didn't want to be your friend in school. Madison is the cousin of the girl that set me up. She will do something just like that to you in a heartbeat." She grabbed the sides of my arms firmly. "I don't want you to ever have to go through what I had to. I want to protect you."

Looking into her watery eyes I could tell she was being sincere. "That's really sweet of you." I cleaned away her stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for what those assholes did to you… and what you had to go through. I don't understand how someone could be so malicious to someone like you."

She gave me a tiny small. "Don't worry about it now. It's in the past. I'm fine." I nodded. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked hesitantly.

I shook my head no. "How could I be after everything you just told me? I'm sorry I ev…" I was going to say sorry for getting mad to begin with, but she cut me off with her soft, warm lips. Lips that kept taking my breath away every time they touched mine.

She moaned softly after she pulled away. I could tell she didn't want to when she gave me a few pecks afterwards. If I had my way she would never stop. "I need to stop doing that." she giggled.

"Why?" _Do I have bad breath?_

"Because if I don't I will never finish what I want to tell you." she smiled.

_Thank god my breath doesn't smell!_ "Ok."

"Have I told you how much I like you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I smiled and blushed at the same time. "Yeah. I really like you too Ashley." I said timidly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she grinned and pulled me closer to her by my belt loops. When I gained enough courage, I put my arms around her neck nervously. "I'm really going to try to be friends with you in school… and outside of it of course."

I was so happy she said that… but disappointed at the same time. "You're going to try?" I questioned.

"I mean I _am_ going to. I don't want to lose you." she said and looked directly into my eyes. I just about melted at the combination of her words and the genuine look she was giving me. "But do you think we could ease into it? You know, take it slow? This may sound stupid, but I'm a little scared."

"As long as you don't ignore my existence, we'll be good." I said confidently.

She smiled vibrantly at me, which of course caused me to smile goofily back at her. "Cool." She gave me a sweet, chaste kiss. "We should probably get out of here so we don't miss _second_ period." We both laughed lightly.

"Ok." I grabbed my books that I had dropped on the floor when Ashley shoved me inside. Ashley poked her head out of the door to make sure no teachers were in sight. The coast was all clear and we walked out. "So… I'll see you later?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yes you will." she said confidently.

"Alright." I smiled big at her.

We both started walking backwards in opposite directions, not wanting to take our eyes off each other.

"Bye." she said with a wave.

I was going to say bye also, but instead I walked right into a trash can behind me and nearly fell on my ass. Even though I didn't really fall, I was so embarrassed because I knew Ashley was still watching me. I heard her try to stifle a laugh. I said bye walked away briskly before my face got as red as a lobster.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lots and lots of Spashley ;-) Thank you for every review and add!**

Chapter 25

It's been precisely two weeks and a day since Ashley and I had that talk in the supply closet. Things have been so great between us; heavenly even. I know, I sound like a romantic sap already, but I can't help it. She has been so sweet to me, which, by the way, is making Kyla crazy. She has never seen her sister act this way. That makes me even more blissful, knowing Ashley must really have feelings for me.

We haven't hung out together during school much. Just a simple "Hi" passing in the hall, or a short conversation at lunch. I don't mind because now I understand why Ashley wants to keep things under-wraps. At least for now. Besides, we hang out during tutoring sessions and at least one day or night on the weekend.

I don't exactly know what we are yet. We have kissed several times since the supply closet, but we haven't talked about being together. I don't want to push her or make her angry, so whatever we are is good enough for me right now.

"Good morning gorgeous." her sultry voice greeted me as I walked out of my house.

I opened her car door with a cheesy smile that hasn't left my face for practically two weeks. "Hey."

Ashley has been picking me up for school in the morning for a few days now. One could say I've become a morning person.

"How are you?" she asked as she started driving.

"Great." I said, the cheesy grin still on my face. "How about you?"

Her right hand traveled from the steering wheel, across the center console, and latched onto my hand sitting in my lap. "Great." She took her eyes off the road for a few seconds to flash me her signature smile. Her nose crinkled and I think I almost had a heart attack from the butterflies it gave me.

_I can't believe she's holding my hand. She's never done that before. That has to be a good sign. I just have this feeling today that good things are going to happen between us._

The drive to school was comfortably silent between us. Like every morning I've been with her, Ashley sung softly with the radio. I love just sitting and listening to her melodious voice. It gave me goose bumps the first time I heard it. I've been addicted ever since.

Once we got to school I regretfully let go of Ashley's hand. We got out of Ashley's porche and leaned on the front hood, waiting for the bell to ring.

"So… I'll see you after school? For our tutoring session?" she asked like she did everyday we had a tutoring session. It's almost as if she thought I wasn't going to be there one day.

_She's so cute when she's shy, which doesn't happen very often. _I laughed lightly. "You know I'll be there."

"Good cause I want to talk to you about something."

Her voice didn't sound cheery or anxious and that made me a little nervous. "Alright."

Before Ashley and I got a chance to say our goodbyes, Kyla walked up to us. "Hey Spenc." she said cheerfully. Then she noticed her sister beside me. Her smile quickly faltered. "Ashley." she said in a monotone voice.

"Kyla." Ashley said in the same way while squinting her eyes meanly. I gave her a warning look silently telling her to be nice. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I better get to class. I'll see you later Spencer." She flashed me her gorgeous smile and started for the school.

"I'm telling you Spenc… she isn't going to stay this nice forever." Kyla predicted.

"Thanks for the support." I said with a bit of sadness. I glanced back at Ashley, hoping to get one last look before she disappeared, I saw Aiden throw his burly arm around her shoulder and pull her close. _I hate Aiden! Maybe Kyla's right._

"You're right. I'm sorry." She shrugged. "I just don't trust her… and I don't want you to get hurt." she said while giving my arm a friendly squeeze.

"I know Ky and I'm glad you care enough to warn me about a dozen times." We both chuckled. "But I can't help these feelings I have for her." I explained. I zoned out for a moment just thinking about her again.

"Well you are pretty funny when you're all lovesick." She sighed happily and faked a dreamy smile to make fun of me.

I shoved her jokingly just as the bell rang. "I'm going to class." I said in a pretend irritated voice.

Kyla giggled and followed behind me.

--

As I was walking to the tutoring center, I started getting a bit nervous. I hadn't seen Ashley all day, so I couldn't try to find out if what she wanted to talk to me about was good or bad. _Things have been going so well with us, it would just completely suck if whatever she has to talk about is bad. I don't know if I could handle it. _

"Hey!" a voice said very loudly into my ear.

I swear I jumped six-feet off the ground. When I turned around I found Ashley giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my god." I said breathily. I clutched my chest to make sure my heart was still beating.

"Sorry." she said a minute later. "I just saw you all zoned out and thought I'd wake you up." she explained.

_Oh she is so going down! _"I'm going to get you back!" I pointed at her firmly, trying to look mad.

"Oh really?" she asked doubtfully and walked right by me into the tutoring center.

"Just when you least expect it." I said confidently while following behind her. _I love when she wears that skirt. No Spencer! You're suppose to be mad right now! Stop thinking naughty thoughts._

"My eyes are up here Spenc."

I hadn't realized she even turned around until I tore my eyes away from her skirt. She had a very amused grin on her face and I blushed harder than I ever had before. _Is it a little hot in here? _I really had no way out of this, so I just stood there awkwardly.

"You are so cute." she giggled.

_I wish she wouldn't say that. I feel like a baby or her little sister or something. _"Shut up." I groaned, still trying to sound annoyed but failing horribly.

I walked around her and took a seat at our usual table. Ashley took the seat next to me and scooted very close. She put her hand on my bare thigh and started running it up and down slowly. I caught myself before I moaned out loud.

"Ah… Ash, what are you doing?" _We are at school right now and she's practically sitting on my lap, groping me. Not that I mind._

"Sorry." Her hand immediately stilled, but she didn't remove it. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked worriedly.

_Never. _"Umm… no. It's just… we're in school right now." I stated obviously.

Her fingers started rubbing my leg once again. "No one's around." She gestured to the big, empty room.

A week ago she still wouldn't have done that, no matter how empty the room seemed to be. _Maybe she doesn't care about people seeing us together anymore. Maybe that's what she wants to talk to me about. That would be so cool!_

I smiled at her as my nerves disappeared. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She removed her hand from my leg and backed away. "Why don't we get some work done first?" she asked.

_What? Why? _I looked down, disappointed, and started getting out my study materials. The nerves were back full force.

"Hey." She placed her hand on top of mine to get my attention. "We'll talk after. I promise."

I nodded, feeling a little better, especially after she kissed my cheek. "I never thought I'd hear you say you want to study first and talk later." I joked.

"My studies are very important to me Spencer." she said very seriously. A moment later she cracked a smile. "Who am I kidding?"

I laughed. "We better work on this." I pulled out a practice test from my backpack and placed it in front of her. She eyed it curiously. "It's the practice test." She cocked an eyebrow at me this time. "For the test we're having on Monday."

"Oh yeah… that test." she nodded, but still looked confused.

"You didn't know we had a test Ashley?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did. I was just testing you." she said confidently.

I grinned. "You're lying." _I know it!_

Her mouth opened wide in astonishment and she put her palm on her chest. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing!" she said dramatically.

I shook my head and giggled at the same time. "Just do number one already." I demanded playfully.

She smiled, her nose crinkling, and started working.

We worked through all the problems in about an hour. I was amazed at how far

Ashley had come since we started working together. Some people at school might think she's dumb because of the crowd she hangs out with or her popularity, but she is so, so smart. I was extremely proud of her.

"Are you don't grading that yet?" she asked impatiently.

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes for the millionth time. "Maybe it wouldn't take so long if you stopped playing footsies with me!" I countered.

"Well I'm bored." she shrugged. "And playing footsies is fun!"

"So you just play footsies with anyone, huh?" I teased.

"Why? You jealous?" she teased right back.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She smirked and scooted closer to me. She put her mouth very close to my ear and whispered, "You know I only have feet for you."

I chuckled at how weird that sentence sounded. At the same time my heart swelled with joy. This girl in front of me was the most funny, crazy, sexy girl I knew, and I felt so grateful just to know her. "You're…" I paused.

"I'm what?" she repeated.

I looked straight into her hazel-brown eyes. "Amazing." I smiled genuinely. She looked a bit taken aback by my words and that scared me. I changed the subject quickly. "And you got a ninety-three." She still didn't say anything. _I really hope I didn't freak her out._

She blinked a few times and came out of her daze. "Sorry what?"

"I said you got a ninety-three on your practice test." I slid the test in front of her.

She shook her head. "No… the other thing."

I averted my gaze to my hands in my lap. "I said… you're amazing." I almost couldn't hear myself say the words they came out so quietly. When Ashley still said nothing I started getting really worried. "I mean… you're amazing in Calculus. I didn't mean it like… umm…" I stuttered.

"Spencer." she said calmly. I lifted my head up right away and she was smiling. _That's a good thing right? _"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Are you serious?" I asked completely astounded. She nodded her head. A piece of her hair fell into her eyelash. I reached up and guided it back to it's proper place. "But you are. How could no one else say that?" I thought aloud, while gazing into her chocolate orbs.

Her smile became a mile wide as she grabbed my face and pulled me close for a fervent kiss. I could've cared less if the whole school was watching us at that point. I was so wrapped-up in her lips, in her tongue, in _her_. My feelings for her were only growing more as each day passed by. That kind of scared me.

She pulled away moments later for the oxygen we both needed, and rested her head against mine. I couldn't open my eyes because of the daze that took over me from Ashley's sensual kiss. Her hands fell from my face and entwined with my hands in my lap.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

She repeated her words from earlier. "Because you're the only person who has ever said that to me before. You're the only person who has ever made me feel so great about myself. You're the only one who makes my hands shake." she whispered back. I took my forehead off of hers and looked at her curiously. She brought her hands up and spread them out for me to see.

_They really are shaking. _"Are you withdrawing from drugs?" I joked.

She gave me a toothy grin. "My hands always shake whenever I'm nervous, or anxious, or excited." she explained.

I took her hands in mine and rubbed them soothingly with my thumbs, trying to get the shaking to end. "So… what are you feeling now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Excited… and nervous." she admitted. "That's how I always feel when I'm around you."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It definitely is." she smiled genuinely.

I smiled right back. Before I knew what I was doing I brought each hand up to my mouth and kissed them delicately. I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her face.

Then her expression quickly turned serious. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked almost desperately.

"Sure."

I didn't even have time to collect my things as she pulled me out of the classroom and then out of the school.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with a small chuckle after it seemed like we walked around the entire high school.

She didn't answer me right away. She looked around for a moment and then her eyes landed on what they had been searching for. "Right here."

I looked ahead of us and noticed an old picnic table under a shady tree. She lead me towards it and sat down, straddling the bench. I did the same. She interlaced our fingers and looked deep into my blue eyes. She looked like she had something very important on her mind.

"This is the bench where that girl I told you about kissed me."

_So why are we here?_

"I brought you here because I want to erase those old, painful memories. I want to make good memories… with you." she smiled softly.

_Ok she's a mind-reader and a heart-stopper._ I thought and truly believed my heart had stopped for a second.

Her beautiful face seemed to be coming closer to mine with every word she spoke. "I know it's not really romantic but…" she trailed off, never finishing her sentence because her lips met mine.

_I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing her_. I pulled her closer by her neck, needing to feel more of her delectable mouth. She ran her hands up my thighs sending shivers over my entire body. Her hands found their resting place on my hips, squeezing them gently. Then her tongue entered my mouth with eagerness and I reciprocated fully.

"Wow." she breathed after we pulled apart. Her eyes were still closed and she bit the corner of her bottom lip. _God that's so sexy. Do I put her in a daze they way she does to me? _"You are the best kisser." she said while blushing slightly.

I, on the other hand, was now blushing profusely. "You're… good I guess." That earned me a playful slap to my arm. "Ouch!" I said even though it really didn't hurt.

We both shared a laugh before Ashley turned serious again. "So…" she said while grabbing my hands again. I love how she couldn't stop touching me.

"So…" I countered.

"I wanted to talk to you about something pretty important." she said looking right into my eyes.

"Ok." I nodded. _It can't be bad right? I mean you don't kiss someone like that and then dump them._

She stared at me for another second and then looked down, fiddling with my fingers. "It might sound stupid…"

"Hey." I cut her off and lifted her chin up with my fingers. "Whatever it is… you can tell me."

"Well… It's not that big of a deal… I've just been thinking lately that I have so much fun when I'm with you."

I grinned. "I have fun with you too."_ More than you do probably. _

"And I really like you. I'm sure you can tell by now I want to be more than friends." she giggled.

"You know, I had a funny feeling you did." I joked. She laughed again. _I really do have game! Sometimes._

"So I was thinking… I thought maybe…"

_I can't believe Ashley is stuttering right now. She's Ashley Davies! It's so cute though. _"Ash." I stopped her rambling and got her to look me in the eyes. "Just say it." I stated simply.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think we should be together. Exclusively."

My mouth dropped open slightly from the shock of her words. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? Is she asking me to be her girlfriend? _"Uhh…"

"It's too soon, isn't it?" She looked at me with a hint of panic. I still couldn't find any words to say. She dropped my hands and stood up suddenly. "It is too soon. I'm such an idiot!" she said while passing her hands through her hair roughly.

_Hurry up and say something Spencer! _"Ash no!" _Not the best, but it'll do. _I got up and took her in my arms, pressing my body firmly into hers. I knew I caught her off guard because she let out a small gasp. I kissed her to let her know how I was feeling since my mouth wasn't working; at least not at forming words. "I'm sorry." I pecked her lips softly. "I didn't…" I gave her another peck. "… mean to…" Another peck. "… make you think that…" Peck. "… I didn't want to be with you." I stopped kissing her because it was taking way too long to finish a sentence.

"So you want to be my girlfriend then?" she asked.

I smiled brightly. "Of course I do Ash." She brought her lips to mine again, smiling into it. "Wait." I said while pulling away. "Does this mean you're ready to come out to the school?" _Am I ready for that?_

"I hope this doesn't change your mind about being with me, but no. I want you to be all mine…" she grinned and wagged her eyebrows playfully. "… but I'm still not ready to come out. So can we keep it a secret for now?"

"Alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you're mine." I smirked.

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "I'm all yours Spenc." she said seriously.

I sighed happily once my heart rate became normal again. _Could things get any better?_

--

**Will things get better or worse? What do you think? I'm not sure I've decided yet lol. I'm sorry to say... well not really sorry lol, but I am going on vaca to Las Vegas this whole week so I will not be writing at all. When I come back it's on like Donkey Kong tho haha! Hope everyone has a fantastic week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm really sorry this took me forever. I have excuses but do you really want to hear them? They're boring anyway, so let's get on with the story! **

Chapter 26

Remember when I said things couldn't get any better? I had no idea how right I was at that moment. Things didn't get better at all. In fact, they got worse, way worse. I should have seen it coming with my luck.

As I walked into school that morning, I was feeling amazing. Ashley had asked me to be her girlfriend last night. How could I not feel amazing? I felt so wonderful, I had no idea people were staring or pointing at me as I walked by. I was stuck in my own little Ashley-world.

I reached my locker and started getting things for my first class when I heard Chelsea's concerned voice to my left. "Spencer."

I looked over to her with a grin that hadn't left my face since last night. When I noticed her grave expression my grin faded and my eyebrows scrunched together. "Chelsea, what's wrong?" I stopped looking for my chemistry book and turned to face her.

"I came to see if you are alright." She hugged a book close to her body, something she only does when she's anxious.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked with growing confusion.

I saw Chelsea look around the hallway for a moment. It was then I noticed the strange stares I seemed to be getting from my peers. Some of them were whispering to each other. _What's going on?_

"So, you haven't see the video?" she asked cautiously.

"What video?" I looked around again and my face flushed a crimson color as I noticed some kids looking at me and giggling. I pulled some of my long, blonde strands into my face to cover up my flushed cheeks. _I don't even know what I have to be embarrassed about. _I looked down and crossed my arms self-consciously. _It must be something bad. Chelsea won't even look me in the eye. _She looked like she was going to have a heart attack if she told me what was going on. _It doesn't matter what it is, I just need to know! _"Chelsea, please tell me what's going on!" I said through gritted teeth, getting more freaked out every second.

"Come with me." She grabbed my arm and hurriedly dragged me into the girls' bathroom. Once she saw no one else in there she locked the door immediately. "I wish I didn't have to show you this." she said regretfully as she pulled her iphone out.

She pressed a few buttons and handed her phone over to me. I looked at the screen and saw what looked like a video of Ashley and me. There was no sound, it was just the two of us sitting on the bench we were sitting at yesterday. _Wait… those are the same clothes I was wearing yesterday! Ashley's dressed the same too! Oh my god this isn't a fake video. Someone taped us! _I think I stopped breathing then. I knew what was coming, but I was praying it wasn't on the video. Of course, with my luck, it was. There was me and Ashley in a heavy make-out session. It was all caught on camera for the world to see.

The video ended with Ashley and I walking to her car and leaving. Even after the video ended I kept starring at the little screen of Chelsea's cell phone. "Where is this video posted?" I asked, surprising myself at how calm I sounded.

Chelsea slowly took her phone out of my hand. "It was on the school website."

I gulped. "Was?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the tiled floor.

"I got it off youtube." she said quietly. I nodded slowly. I could feel the sting of tears coming to my eyes. My throat started aching from trying to keep them hidden. "I'm so sorry Spencer." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The principle already knows about it. He had someone shut down the school's website, until they can take it off."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Everyone's seen it already." I concluded.

Chelsea opened her mouth to say something, but never could because of a loud knock on the bathroom door. It scared the shit out of me.

"Spencer?" the knocker called.

I let out a sigh of relief and Chelsea opened the door quickly.

"Spencer." Kyla said seemingly relieved. She walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms instantly. That's when I couldn't control my tears anymore. They came out freely and rapidly as I sobbed in my best friend's arms. "I swear I'm going to find out who did this." she said vengefully.

"It doesn't even matter." I said, hopelessly, after I controlled my crying. I stepped away from Kyla's embrace. "The only thing that matters is Ashley's never going to speak to me again."

"What? Why not?" Chelsea asked shocked. Kyla just hung her head and shook it side to side, like she knew what was coming.

"She never wanted anyone to find out about us. She's going to freak out and then break up with me." Just the thought of that made the tears stream down my face again.

"You don't know that for sure." said Chelsea, trying to make me feel better. I don't think she really believed it herself.

"This happened to her before." I started explaining to them. "She told me how painful it was and how cruel everyone treated her." I leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down. "She's going to hate me." I whispered.

Kyla got on her knees in front of me. "Spencer none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have kissed her there. I should have waited until we were somewhere private." I chastised myself. _How could I be so stupid?_

"I think you and Ashley really need to talk before you make assumptions." Kyla said.

"Where is Ashley anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"She had a doctor's appointment." Kyla and I said at the same time.

Kyla stood up quickly. "I'm going to text her and tell her about what's going on so she's prepared." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

I jumped up immediately and grabbed her phone. "No Kyla don't tell her yet!"

"Why?"

I paused. "I just need to do it, ok?"

Kyla nodded. "Well she should be back any minute. Maybe you should wait for her outside." she suggested.

"Thanks." I gave them both a hug and we all went our separate ways.

Thank god everyone was in class at the time, so I wouldn't have to deal with them. As I was walking towards the front doors I heard heels tapping behind me. I quickened my pace, thinking it might be a teacher. Then I heard someone call out, "Hey Dyke!"

I wanted to run so bad after recognizing her voice, but I knew that would only make it worse. Before I could turn around, she pushed me and I landed hard on the linoleum floor. The fall caused me to bite my lip and my mouth started filling with blood.

"Are you going to get up or what, Dyke?"

When I turned around there was Madison, the biggest bitch in the school. She gave me an evil grin, which she must have perfected over the years. I stood up cautiously.

"What do you want?" I tried sounding firm and confident, but Madison saw right through me.

She stepped close to me. "I want you to stop being a lesbo. You think you can do that?" I stayed silent and she chuckled manically. "Oh, you can't can you? Cause you were born this way, huh?" she said in a pretend upset voice.

_Don't cry. She's not worth it! _"Just leave me alone Madison." I started walking away, but she gripped my arm and turned me around forcefully.

"Listen bitch. You better stay away from Ashley Davies. She's not like you." she said with anger. She let go of my arm and then body checked me as she walked by.

I stumbled backwards but managed to keep my balance. Once she was out of sight my eyes were watering once again. _Is this how the rest of my life is going to be now? Is Ashley really not like me? What if she's just messing with me? _I was so lost in thought I didn't notice a few students walking by, until they started throwing their two cents in as well.

"I can't believe there's a lesbian at our school."

"She better not try anything with me. I'll have Madison beat her up again."

"Look, the Dyke's crying."

They pointed and jeered at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so overwhelmed and humiliated. What made it worse was I was all by myself. No one knew how I felt… except Ashley. I ran past the kids that were taunting me as my sobbing took over. There were so many tears in my eyes I could barely see where I was going. As soon as I was outside I ran into someone. I didn't bother looking up in fear that it could be another person who hated me. I just ran right by whoever it was.

"Spencer?" the person questioned.

_Ashley? _I spun around and found her looking very concerned. I didn't know what to do. _What if she already knows what happened and she doesn't want anything to do with me?_

After she got a good look at me, her eyes became enormous and her mouth dropped open slightly. She was in front of me in seconds, and had her hands on my arms, pulling me close.

"Oh my god. What happened to you Spencer?" she spoke frantically. "Why is your lip bleeding? Did someone hurt you?" She pulled a tissue out of her purse and started cleaning up my cut.

After she was done I nodded my head and tried blinking away my tears. She wrapped one arm around my back and put the other on the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, needing to be as close to her as possible.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers from me yet, she tried calming me down. "You're going to be ok baby. I won't let anyone hurt you." she whispered in my ear while massaging my head.

Hearing her say those words and having her hold me made me feel a thousand times better. "I'm so…." I was about to apologize for getting her shirt wet, but she cut me off.

"Don't." She backed away slightly, so she could see my face. "Don't apologize for anything." She put her hand on my cheek and wiped away some tears with her thumb. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make you feel better." she half smiled, but still looked worried.

"You don't want to know." I whispered. I was so scared to tell her the truth.

"Spencer, please? If someone hurt you I _need_ to know."

_I guess I should start out with the not-as-bad stuff first. _"It was Madison. She pushed me and I fell and bit my lip."

She frowned and her eyes filled with hate. She let go of me and took a few steps back. "I can't believe her!" she said throwing her arms up in frustration. "Fucking bitch!" I heard her mutter. After another minute of cursing, Ashley walked back over to me. "I'm sorry." she said wrapping me in her arms again. "Why'd she do it?" Instead of answering her I threw my arms around her neck and held her tightly again. I hid my face in the side of her neck. "Spencer you're shaking." She started rubbing my back faster. "Why don't we get you out of here. We can go to my house and talk?" she asked.

I could only nod as she kept an arm around my waist and ushered me to her car. She walked us to the passenger side and opened the door for me. _Even when she's freaking out she's still chivalrous. I think I love her. Or I'm just being emotional because… well I'm having an emotional day if you didn't notice. _She hopped in the driver's side of her BMW and we were off to her house.

Before I knew it we were in her bedroom, lying on her bed to be exact. She wrapped me in her arms the moment we got there. We laid like that for about a half hour. She let me finish crying as she stroked my arm back and forth. It almost made me fall asleep.

"Hey Spenc…" she spoke softly just as I was about to drift off.

"Hhmmm?" I asked while opening my heavy, swollen eye lids as best I could.

"I don't want to keep pressuring you to tell me what happened with Madison… but I'm kinda freaking out here." She let out a nervous laugh.

_It's now or… well not never cause she'll find out eventually. I guess it's just now. _I leaned on my elbow and took a deep breath. "She knows about us. She was threatening me to stay away from you. And calling me a Dyke." I muttered the last part while cringing. _I hate that word. _I looked at her timidly, after not getting any response. Her expression was blank. She was just staring at me, but not really at me… more like past me. "Ashley?" She didn't even blink. "Ash… did you hear me?" I repeated while grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Now she started blinking and shook her head. "Yes… Madison knows about us?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded and then her expression became panicked. "I have to call her… make sure she doesn't tell anyone else." She got up instantly and raced to her cell phone.

"Ashley wait."

"Oh my god! I can't believe she found out. Did she tell you how she found out?" she asked frantically, still trying to find her phone. She was running around her room like a crazy woman.

I got off the bed and ran over to her. I grabbed her arm to get her to look at me. "Ashley." I said calmly.

She gave up searching for her phone and sighed in frustration. "What?"

"Everyone knows." I stated slowly.

I noticed her eyes start watering. Seeing her this way would've made me cry again, if I had anymore tears left. "How?" she asked dejectedly.

I shrugged. "Someone videotaped us yesterday and put it on the school website."

Ashley shook her head side to side and turned away from me. "How could this happen again?" she sniffled.

"I don't know. I swear the only people I told were my brothers, Chelsea, and Kyla. And I know none of them would tell." I explained.

"It's my fault. I'm so stupid!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

I turned her around and took her in my arms immediately. "No you're not stupid! We just got caught up in the moment and we weren't thinking about who was around."

She pulled away slightly and looked in my eyes. "That seems to happen a lot when I'm with you." she let out a weak laugh.

I wiped away some stray tears on her cheek like she did for me earlier. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked somewhat fearing her answer.

"I want to kill Madison!" she groaned. "I know she did this."

"Then you should do that…" _I'll even help. _"… but I meant what do you want to do about us?" I clarified. _Please don't say it's over._

She plopped down on her bed and sighed. I sat down next to her. _This doesn't look good. _She sat there staring at the wall for a few minutes, soaking everything in. I for sure thought it was over between us.

"I… I want to take you on a date." she said as she slowly turned to look at me.

_Great… I knew this… wait… WHAT?_ I looked up at her wide-eyed. "What?" I barely said above a whisper. It's as if all the air was sucked out of my lungs. _My ears better not be playing tricks on me._

She took my hands that had been squeezing the edge of her bed unconsciously. "I don't want to think about anybody at school right now. All I want is to spend the night with you… on a date." she smiled.

"Re… really?" I stuttered in shock. She nodded as her smile widened.

"Yes. We can deal with all the bullshit later. Please?" she asked in the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

I blushed slightly. "Of course. I'd love that."

We both smiled at each other. _I can't believe she's taking this so well. _

She caught me looking at her for a little too long and asked, "What?"

"I just didn't think you would take that news this well. When you were telling me about what happened to you last time you seemed devastated. But this time you want to take me on a date?"

"Last time that girl didn't actually like me like I know you do. I was completely alone, going through all that shit by myself last time. This time I have you." She looked deeply into my eyes and gave me an innocent kiss.

"Oh." was all I could say when she pulled away. I was a little surprised by her words, if you couldn't tell.

She giggled. "Alright. Let's get to your house so you can change before anyone gets home." She pulled me up by my hands she was still holding and we walked downstairs. Before we left Ashley grabbed her purse and phone she had left by the door.

--

"So what should I wear?" I asked Ashley. I was in my closet searching through clothes and she was using my laptop.

"Whatever you want." she giggled.

"Well where are we going? Do I need to dress nice or casual?" I questioned while walking out of my closet to look at her.

"Well my dearest Spencer…" she started while walking towards me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "… I'm wearing this." she looked down briefly to her skinny jeans and pale pink, midriff-showing tank top. _Hey I really like that shirt. _"So wear whatever you want… or don't want." she smirked playfully.

_She's way too sexy when she smiles like that. _Suddenly, I pulled her close by her neck and kissed her senseless. I have no idea what overcame me, but I needed to kiss her so badly. She must have needed me just as much because she pulled me as close as possible by my waist and pushed me against my bedroom wall. Our tongues started pulsing in and out of each other's mouths as my fingers became tangled in her wavy brown locks. I felt Ashley's hands slide under my shirt and caress my back. They inched their way to my stomach and started lightly scratching. It felt so good I think I moaned a little.

Ashley must have heard me because she pulled away and sucked in a gulp of air. "Maybe… we should… stop." she said between pants.

_But it felt so good. _"Why?" I asked still in a daze. I pulled her face to me again and started kissing her hot, moist lips.

She pushed my hips away a little to get me to stop kissing her. "I just…" she started but I cut her off with one last peck. "…don't think I'll be able to control myself if we continue."

I looked down a little embarrassed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Spenc…" She lifted my chin and I saw the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on her before. _She makes it so hard not to attack her. _"I just don't want us to rush into anything, you know?" I nodded. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and let me out of her grasp. "Now get changed. We're running out of time!" she commanded.

I grinned. "Alright I'm going." I walked back into my closet to find something that would make Ashley lose control.

--

**So what do you think? I really wasn't sure where I was going at the end of this chapter. I just started typing and that's what came out lol. The next chapter will be their date and some more drama! Please review ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter done! Sorry it took a long time again. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted Spashley to go on their date. Please review and thank you for the reviews as well ;-)**

**--**

Chapter 27

I wore the most form-fitting, skinny jeans I own, the one pair of black high-heels I owe because who really likes to wear heels, and a black and white, plaid cami which hugged my curves. I did a three-sixty in the mirror I had in my closet and I had to admit I looked smoking'. _I hope Ashley loves it!_

When I walked out of my closet Ashley was still on the damn computer, with her back to me. She must have heard me coming out because she spoke up.

"You know this video of us is pretty hot." I giggled as she turned around. "Did you…" she trailed off once her eyes took in my appearance.

"Did I what?" I asked with a smile.

I loved how her brown eyes were roaming over every inch of my body. _Just the reaction I was looking for._ I let her stare at me for a few minutes. If anyone else was looking at me like she was, I would feel a little violated. But when Ashley looked like she wanted to throw me down and have her way with me… I loved it. She just made me feel so sexy. I decided it was time to break her out of her daze.

I walked closer to her. "Ashley!" I said loudly.

"Huh?" She finally looked up at me. "What were you saying?" She stood up from my chair so she was eye level with me.

I grinned. "Actually… you were the one that was about to ask me something." I reminded her.

She looked down again, getting a good look at my cleavage, and grabbed my hips. "I don't remember what I was going to ask." she stated as she met my eyes again.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, bringing her closer. "And why is that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She smirked while biting the side of her bottom lip. _Doesn't she know that is a big turn on for me?_ "Because I have the sexiest girlfriend alive."

I brought my forehead to rest on hers. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

Instead of answering she pulled me against her and planted her lips on mine. It was a heated kiss that sent goose-bumps all over my body. She flicked her tongue onto my bottom lip and I instantaneously allowed her entrance. I ran my hands through the softest curls I had ever felt and pulled her head closer. I needed more of her. I wanted to taste all of her. I was addicted.

Soon she slowed our kiss down and pulled away, panting softly. "Does that answer your question?" she smirked.

"Mmmhmm." I was in too much of a fog to say anything else.

All of the sudden Ashley turned her head towards my bedroom door. "Did you hear that?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Here what?"

Ashley let go of me and walked to my door, opening it quietly. I stood behind her, listening for any noise. It was then that I heard the front door close. My heart started thumping. _If that's my Mom or Dad I'm dead!_

"Spencer?" a male voice called.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed with relief. "Come on." I grabbed Ashley's hand and opened the door to leave, but my brunette didn't budge. I could tell she was nervous about seeing Clay after the whole videotape thing. "Ash it's only Clay."

"What if he doesn't like me now that the video came out? What if he thinks I forced myself on you?" she whispered anxiously.

"Ashley he's not like that. He knows I like you a lot." I explained. I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

We started leaving my room again as I heard my brother call for me again. "Spence I you're here!"

"Hey!" I said as the three of us met on the stairs.

"Spencer where have you been all day? Glen and I were looking everywhere for you." He sounded a little angry, but I could tell her was mostly just worried.

"I'm sorry Clay. Before we get into that could we talk about this… not on the stairs?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned for Ashley and I to go first. I was still holding her hand and guided her into the living room.

"Hey Ashley." Clay said.

"Hey." she said timidly as we sat on the love seat.

Clay sat down on our reclining chair and I proceeded to tell him where I was all day. "Ashley and I decided to ditch school because of the video going around."

"That's what I figured. So are you two ok?"

"I am right now." _Who knows how I'll feel tomorrow… or Monday when I have to go back to school._

"Same here." Ashley added.

"I'm sorry Spenc. I wish I could have stopped whoever did it." he sighed while running a hand over his almost bald head.

Ashley gave me a knowing look, as if to say she felt the same way. I shrugged. "It's done now. I mine as well stop worrying about whose seen it and just deal with it." I thought out loud.

"Well me and Glen and Chelsea will be there for you. I know that for sure." he said confidently. "And you too Ashley."

I stood up and gave Clay a hug. "Thanks brother."

"Yeah thank you Clay." Ashley said while giving him a quick, and a little awkward, hug.

"Oh and me and Ashley are going out tonight so could you tell Mom and Dad I'm spending the night at her house."

He nodded. "Sure."

I took hold of Ashley's hand again and we started making our way to the front door. Then I remembered a very important detail. "Oh yeah, Clay?" I called before he went upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Dad and Mom about the video."

"I won't but the school could call them and tell them about it."

_Oh shit! How could I not think of that? What am I going to say to them if they find out?_

Clay must have noticed my distraught expression. "Look…" he said walking over to me. "I'll intercept all the phone calls tonight, but you might want to start preparing incase they find out." He put a encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Thanks for everything Clay." I tried smiling.

"Don't worry about it. You two have fun." he said as he led out us the door.

We both waved to him as Ashley started the car. She pulled out of the driveway and we were off. "God what am I going to tell my parents if they find out?" I groaned while putting my hands over my face.

"Hey!" Ashley grabbed one of my hands. "You look too sexy right now to be pouting like that." I pouted even more as a joke. She giggled. "Don't worry about it right now Spenc. Remember, this night is just about us."

Just like that my pout turned into a grin. "You're right." She rested her had that was entwined with mine on my thigh. "So where are we going?"

"The only thing I'm telling you is we're going out of L.A. That way we don't have to worry about who is going to see us." she explained.

"That sounds fantastic." I sighed contently. _Having Ashley all to myself the whole night is going to be amazing._

--

"Where are we?" I looked around at the expansive, tarred area.

"What's it look like?" she countered.

"An airport."

She started walking around me. "Wow you're smarter than I thought Miss Carlin." she whispered in my ear.

It sent a chill down my spine and I almost forgot what I was going to ask next. "Bu-but why are we here?"

Ashley was standing in front of me again, smiling mischievously. "I told you we were going out of the city.

"I didn't think you meant out of the country though Ash!" I said getting a little frustrated. _My parents will kill me if I'm not home in the morning._

"We're not going out of the country, I swear." She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the private jet.

I stopped right before we got to the stairs. "Ash…" I sighed. I was apprehensive about this idea Ashley had.

She turned around and noticed my worried look. She took hold of my other hand. "Spencer I promise we will be back by noon tomorrow. We're not going far." She smiled reassuringly. When I didn't respond she pouted. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes at her and cracked a smile. "Ok."

Her smile grew wide. "Thank you!" She pecked me quickly on the lips and pulled my up the stairs. Once inside we were met with a tall man who I assumed was the pilot. "Alright Teddy we're ready." she said to him.

"We'll start preparing for departure right away Miss Davies." he said with a slight head nod. Then he disappeared into the cockpit.

Ashley led me to the very backseat of the plane, which was more like a loveseat. The tiny plane was filled with luxury seating, a mini-bar, TVs equipped with play station threes, and Ipods in every seat.

"Wow." I said in amazement as I looked around. _This is what I call first-class._

"This is one of my Dad's private jets." she explained as she pulled me down on the couch playfully.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "One of them?"

"He has one for himself and his band when they go on tour and one for me and my Mother to use whenever we want."

I smiled and she gave me a what-are-you-thinking look. "You are so spoiled."

She pretended to be offended. "Hey!" She slapped my arm lightly, then broke out into a big grin a moment later. "You're right!"

We both giggled. Then the Pilot came out and told us we were about to take off. Now I was getting nervous. I buckled my seatbelt tightly and squeezed the arm rest so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Are you ok Spenc?" She put a hand on my forearm.

_No use in trying to hide it. _"I'm not too good with planes. Especially when they're taking off and landing." I admitted.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." she smiled.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

The plane started taxiing and my heart rate picked up. "Come here." Ashley said. She pulled me by my waist and into her arms. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." she said while looking right into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat, but not from the plane this time. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore. "You know, I could think of a few things to distract you." she added while running her fingers ever so lightly up and down my arm.

_That feels so good._ I chuckled after a moment. "You always have to ruin romantic moments with your sexual innuendos."

"It's part of my charm." she smirked. Then I kissed her. "Hey we're in the air." She motioned to the small, oval window.

I looked out the window and we were indeed in the air. I couldn't even see the ground. _She must have magic powers._ When I faced her again I smiled into the kiss on planted on her lips. When we broke apart we just kept smiling at each other. _I'm in love with her._

"Would you two like a beverage?" a flight attendant asked us. _When did she get here?_

"Yeah, can we have two glasses of champagne please?" the brunette asked.

"Right away Miss Davies." She walked over to the mini-bar and got our drinks ready. A moment later she returned and unhooked a drop-down table for us to put our glasses on. "There you go ladies." she smiled courtesy.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you Marcy. We'll let you know if we need anything else."

"You're very welcome." she said before walking off.

"Ok how are we drinking alcohol right now?" I wondered.

Ashley shrugged. "My Mom lets me as long as I don't drive or go out of the house."

I shook my head. "I wish I had parents like yours."

"I wouldn't go that far." I could tell their was a hint of aggravation in her voice. There was every time she spoke about her parents and Kyla.

"How come you never told me Kyla was your sister?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't claim her." she said simply. She took a sip of her champagne. "You should try this. It's the best. She said lifting her glass a little higher.

_She's trying to avoid the question again. _I took a drink and tried to think of my next move. "Why don't you ever talk about your family? Why do you and Kyla hate each other so much?" I asked. _I have to know._

She took a huge gulp of her drink, finishing it. "Can't you just leave it alone?" she argued.

I shook my head no. "Come on Ash, I'm your girlfriend. You should be able to tell me anything."

"I know." She sighed. "You're so easy to talk to." she admitted.

I smiled. "So you'll tell me then?" She was looking at the floor, so I tilted my head to get a better look at her face.

"It's kind stupid, now that I've had plenty of time to think about it. But I know you'll get it out of me eventually." she laughed softly.

"True." I nodded with a confident smirk.

She finally was able to look up at me and began her story. "My Mom was completely in love with my Father. That head-over-heels, over-the-moon, reach-for-the-stars kind of love. For a long time my Dad loved her just as much. We were the perfect family, I thought. Then one day my Dad confessed he had been hiding another family. He had a girlfriend and another kid." Ashley's voice seethed with resentment as she spoke about this other family. "He had been living a double-life for years. His other girlfriend found out about my Mother and I and told him to choose. Guess who he picked?" Ashley's eyes started watering and I pulled her into my arms for comfort. She buried her head in my neck. "That's why I hate them. I hate Kyla… I hate her fucking mother… I hate my Dad!" she sniffled. "I haven't seen him since they day he left."

_How could he just leave them like that? His own daughter! If I ever see him I'm going to slap him upside his moronic head! _"I know this won't help at all, but I'm so sorry." I said while rubbing her back softly. "I shouldn't have made you tell me." _I'm officially an idiot._

She pulled back and looked at me. "It's ok. I needed to get that out." She wiped some tears off her cheek. "You're like my own personal therapist." she chuckled.

I smiled sadly at her. "How could anyone want to leave you?" I asked seriously.

She scoffed. "There's plenty of reasons."

"I haven't found one."

She leaned in and kissed my avidly. _I love this! _I thought. "You're too good for me." she stated once we parted.

"No way."

She leaned back and sighed with relief. "If you want to know anything else you better ask now, so I'm not redoing my make-up over and over."

I giggled. "Just one thing." I held up my index finger. Her silence told me I should continue. "Why does Kyla live with you?"

"Because her Mom died a few years ago. Leukemia." she added. "As you know our Dad's always gone, so my Mom offered to take her in."

"Wow… that's really big of her." _I so couldn't do that._

Ashley just nodded and then stood up. "I'm just gonna hit the rest room. I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said before she disappeared down the narrow hallway behind us and to the bathroom.

Just then my cell phone started vibrating. I took it out of my purse and saw I had a few text messages. Two from Chelsea and two from Kyla. _Ooops… I should've called them and told them how I was doing. I bet they're worried._ Just as I thought all the text messages said "how are you", "are you ok", and one from Kyla asking where Ashley was. I sent them both messages saying I was good now and Ashley was taking me on a date. As soon as I shut my phone Ashley came back out of the bathroom looking as fine as ever with her make-up fixed.

"Ok now I'm worthy of your eyes." she smiled while plopping down next to me.

"Oh whatever." I giggled. "You are so beautiful, you don't even need make-up."

"Ok Spencer." she smiled, sounding sarcastic.

I chose to ignore her comment. "I bet you look even better when you first wake up in the morning."

"Well I guess you'll be finding that out tomorrow morning." she smiled.

That's when it hit me. _I'm going to be spending the night with Ashley. The whole night. I'm going to be waking up next to her. Or am I? Are we going to sleep in the same bed? Are we going to be in the same room? Does she want something to happen with us tonight? Do I want something to happen between us tonight?_ I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling more nervous than ever. _I can't believe I didn't think of this stuff until now!_

"Spencer?" Ashley put her hand on my thigh to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" she looked at me with concern. "You look kind of scared. I swear I don't look that bad in the morning." she joked, trying to ease the tension.

I shook my head. "No it's not that." I tried smiling, but it barely showed.

"Oh… you probably think I planned on seducing you tonight, huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah…" I shook my head slightly. "… I mean no! I just hadn't thought about us spending the whole night together until now." I admitted.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything Spenc." she said quickly.

"I know Ash. That's not what I'm worried about." I looked down, a little embarrassed as to the real reason why I was apprehensive about tonight.

Ashley leaned over and turned my head slightly toward hers. "Then what is it?" she whispered.

"Excuse me Miss Davies?" I could tell it was the flight attendant by her familiar voice.

I saw Ashley roll her eyes before turning her head to the flight attendant. "Yeah?" Her voice sounded slightly irritated. I, on the other hand, so thankful she interrupted us.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but the Pilot asked me to let you know we'd be landing in five minutes." she smiled politely, and a bit timidly because of the glare Ashley was giving her.

"Thanks." the brunette said curtly.

The flight attendant nodded and took off in a flash.

Ashley turned back to me, her face showing no signs of aggravation anymore. "Sorry about that. What were you going to say?"

"Uhh…" Suddenly, the plane took a quick swoop downwards and my hands instinctively went to the armrest and squeezed the life out of it. "I hate landing." I shut my eyes tightly as I felt us descend again.

Ashley entwined her hands in mine. "How about I tell you where we are? Is that a good distraction?" she asked.

_You know what? That is a good distraction… considering I've been wondering about that since we arrived at the airport._

**--**

**Any guesses on their destination? If you guess right you win a prize!!!! An internet high-five lol!**


End file.
